The Mask & The Rose
by rutvic
Summary: It’s Jommy and here you will find the preview for this fiction /watch?v 8h3d5ipqkIU . Summary in side so read it I promise you, you will not regret it. Leave feed back after. Never seen one like this fiction I garanty you.M in case.
1. introduction

**The Mask & the Rose**

**Hi guys I'm working on a new fiction it's going to be a Jommy so who loves Jommy this is a new fiction for you. **

**This fiction is not going to be anything like the show. There will be new characters and of course some from the show but the ages are going to be different and even their history.**

**This story will be R-rated but I'm not sure if I'm going to put any smut in it but I put it M- rated for other reasons. There is going to be rape, violence, abortion, murders and a lot that I thing young teenagers are not ready to read about but if there is an adult with them I think they can learn things some like that there are people with double face.**

**This story is going to be about life and things that happen in real life. How life is cruel some time and the way people look at you not only they don't feel sympathy but they try to put you in a bigger hole and if you're alone you will feel more lonely. But then you will see light after all the dark you saw, you will see hope if there is left some. There will be this guy for her that will change her life but will he change it that much to her that she will lose again hope and the light she once saw will turn darker even more than before?**

**So I gave you very brief details about this story what do you think, do you want me to continue writing it or you're not interested?**

**Review and let me know what to do. **


	2. Summary

**Summary**

Stuart Harrison was 28 years old when he met Angie. He fell in love with her immediately after 4 months dating they got separated for some time because she had to get out of the country for family reasons and when she got back and they returned together they married immediately. She was beautiful and full of life but she killed herself after 2 years in their marriage.

What was the cause that made her kill herself?

What happened to her while she was out of the country?

Did that had to do with her decision to kill herself?

2 years after Angie died, Stuart met Victoria who was 32 years old and she was his second chance to live. In a way she was similar to Angie, she was too beautiful and full of life. They got married after a year of dating but Victoria couldn't have children so after some months in their marriage they decided to adopt.

Stuart was the one that was the most excited to adopt so he was the one that went at the institute. There he chose Sadie; she was a teenage of 13 years old.

Sadie had a best friend at the institute her name was Jude. Jude was younger she was 8 years old but age wasn't important to them. They were like sisters but when Sadie left with Stuart Jude found herself lonely.

It had passed 7 years now. In the present Stuart is 49 years old and he's still married to Victoria. Victoria is 48 years old and she's sick and everyone thinks she's crazy.

Is she really crazy?

What will happen to her and Stuart when the truth of her madness comes out?

Sadie and Jude became young ladies. Sadie has her 20th birthday and her father is throwing her a party. There she meets Tommy who is 21 years old. Jude had left the institute and was a waitress at a cafeteria. There she meets Hunter Tommy's older brother. He's a lawyer and in the story you will see that he's one of the guys that have double face.

Tommy begins to date Sadie, he's not in love with her but he likes her and he feels something that pulls him towards her. He has a best friend Quest, he's 22 years old and he's the one that Tommy confines the truth about his feelings.

Hunter is 28 years old and he's after Jude and with his flirting and nice words he begins to date Jude. His interest in Jude begins for business but he ends by falling for her. Hunter will not leave his feelings to get in his way and he finishes his business with Jude.

What is this business?

Is it something that will hurt Jude?

What's going to happen to Jude?

Jerome is 36 years old. He's Stuart's younger brother and Hunter's business partner. He has not a good relationship with his brother and he wants to take everything from him.

Why is Jerome so angry with his brother?

What happened in the past that made him so cruel?

And again what is this business with Hunter that will have the most part in this fiction?

Tommy and Sadie are in a crises and it seems that their relationship is falling apart. A guy comes in between them to tear them apart.

Who is this guy?

Why is he trying to tear Tommy and Sadie apart?

Will he make it?

There are going to be a lot of more characters in this fiction and a lot of suspension. I said before that this was a Jommy fiction so how will Jude and Tommy get together if they are with someone else? And where are they going to meet?

That's the best part of the story and I'm sure that, that's the part that everyone will wait to read the most but if you want to find out you have to read the fiction.

Don't forget to review and say what you think and if there are any questions. And of course review to support and encourage me to continue. I will wait for lot of reviews before I post the first chapter so begin now and sent your reviews.


	3. prologue

**Prologue**

Tommy Dutois was on a cliff he walked near the edge but he stopped.

Tommy's thoughts:'finally the end is near.....darling I feel that my soul is death but I'm still here....alone.....I wish to die....I wish I never existed.....life moved as if it was a dream.....a bad dream...'

Tommy has his clothes with blood stains and he has a gun in his hands and he's crying.

Tommy's thoughts:'why did you leave me Jude?'

_Flashback_

_Tommy was in a brothel with his friend. He went to choose one of the flowers to pick the one he wanted to spend the night with. He picked the Rose. Rose came near him to take him to their room._

_Rose:welcome to hell_

_End of flashback_

Tommy's thoughts:'but I was blind and didn't see....when I saw

you the first time...you was so beautiful and innocent.....then I

didn't see anything more.....just you and your heart ....I lost you

......it's a beautiful day today.....with the sun and light.....the sun

makes me remember of you.....I love you Jude.'


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A year ago

Jude was 18 years old and she was working as a waitress in a

cafeteria. She was serving a table of two men and as usual the

clients were teasing her and flirting with her.

Jude:you want something else?

Man1:you know you get prettier every day

Jude:don't begin this morning

Man2:he's right a beautiful woman like you can't pass unnoticed

Jude:you are making me blush, stop it

Man1:come on Jude we are just teasing you....we love to see that beautiful smile of yours

Jude:can I bring you something else?

While Jude was talking to the men at the table on another table

behind her there was a man. He was acting normally but he was

studying her and what the men were saying to her.

Man2:I would like a kiss from you

Jude:stop it

She was getting red so she left their table. Jude was so nervous

And shy for what the men said that when she turned to leave

their table she bumped in the chair from the table behind her.

The one of the man that was studying her.

Jude:sorry

She didn't even realize that it was a chair until she said sorry. The man that was on that table smiled at her and she thought that he was laughing at her crazy attitude so she left towards the kitchen even more red than before.

The man was not thinking what Jude thought in fact he was smiling at her shyness and innocence. This and her beauty were the things that caught his eyes and made her interesting to him. When Jude left towards the kitchen the man's cell phone rang.

Man:hello

Man2:hunter it's me...you needed me

Hunter:yes, is everything fine there?

Man2:what do you think?.....now tell me what you need

Hunter:I can't talk right now because I think I have a good piece in my hand understood?

Man2:of course I understand what do you think I am?.....and when do you think it can be in our hands?

Hunter:don't hurry Jerome....I've just laid my eyes on her right now.....we have to take it slow.....now I have to go bye

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was having breakfast with his wife

Sadie. Carmen their servant was serving tea for them.

Stuart:Carmen go and see where is Sadie and tell her that her breakfast is getting cold

Carmen:yes, Mr

Carmen left the room and went to search for Sadie.

Stuart:did you took your medicine sweetie?

Victoria was not eating she was just playing with her breakfast.

She didn't answer Stuart's question so he repeated himself.

Stuart:Victoria did you took your medicine today?

Victoria:no not yet

Stuart:eat something

Victoria:I'm not hungry

Stuart:do you want me to tell Carmen to make you something else?

Victoria:no I'm not hungry

Sadie came in the dining room.

Sadie:hi dad I'm not going to eat, I'm not hungry

Stuart:Sadie

Sadie:come on dad it's just for today....( she made her puppy face)....please....for my birthday

Stuart:you birthday is tomorrow miss

She put on again her puppy face the one she knew she took

everything from her father with it.

Stuart:go but just for today

Sadie squealed and went to her father cuddled him and gave

him a kiss. Stuart was smiling and he was happy to see his

daughter happy. Meanwhile Victoria was unhappy and even

a little bit jealous of their relationship. She and Sadie were

never that close and Sadie never considered her as her parent

like she did with Stuart. Sadie was leaving but she turned back.

Sadie:I was going to forget do you like my new sun glasses?

Stuart:yes, I do...and even if they weren't nice on you they would look good

Sadie:I'm beautiful right

She turned on her feet to show her father how beautiful she

Was.

Stuart thought:(while looking at her) 'I remember when

she was a little girl....I always wanted children.....even for once i

wanted to feel that emotion that a father would feel.....to hear

even for once the word dad.....my wife Victoria couldn't have

children....I didn't have a choice but only one thing to do....to

adopt....'

_Flashback_

_Stuart was entering in an institute of children. He knocked at _

_the door of the sisters and they opened for him. There was a _

_room full of children._

_Sister:children this man is Mr. Harrison_

_They were all waiting for someone to pick them and take them _

_with him to have a new family and a home full of love._

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'I always wanted a girl....I never believed

that I could have loved a girl that is not of my blood...but I

tried....I went searching for that emotion that I didn't knew

what it was .....But the emotion I really wanted.....'

_Flashback_

_Sister:we found for you the best girls, the most intelligent ones and with good behaviour._

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'how hard life is even at a young age it will

begin to judge you....I was looking at them and smiling.....so

innocent and with a face one prettier than the other...with

every look in each eye I saw a different story....a story that I

wasn't part of it....then I saw a pair of eyes that had my

attention they were blue like the sky and the light in them was

magical...... but her eyes reminded me very much of Angie and I

got scared....she was only 11 years but I was

scared something stopped me from taking her with me....but

after I looked around I saw another girl and she was the one I

took'.

_Flashback_

_A young girl walking in the garden she was looking for _

_something. She bends down under a tree._

_Girl:Trixie.....Trixie come here I brought you some food.....Trixie come on get out of there_

_There was a kitten under the tree and she was trying to get him _

_out to give him to eat._

_Girl:come out you know you are really naughty get out of there_

_Stuart was looking at her and he went near her to talk to her._

_Stuart:hello......with whom you are talking?_

_Girl:who are you?_

_Stuart:My name is Stuart please to meet you_

_They shacked hands._

_Stuart:so who are you talking to?_

_Girl:my cat Trixie but I think he doesn't want to hear me today.....I stole the milk for him for nothing_

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'I couldn't stop hearing her talk, a girl of 13

Years....that voice so delicate but strong....and her gestures like

a little lady....her hair was in a perfect style.....she seemed more

like a woman than a child.....her smile was beautiful on her and

I couldn't forget about it..... In a way she looked like Angie too

especially in her attitude but in her eyes I saw a piece of

me......I can't describe what it was but I felt this feeling that i

should choose her'.

_Flashback_

_Still in the garden Stuart and the little girl were still trying to get _

_the cat out from under the tree but then the bell rang._

_Girl:it's already noon I have to go to eat......take you the milk and if you see Trixie give it to her_

_Stuart:stop waits a minute what is your name?_

_The girl put out her hand in front of him._

_Stuart:what?_

_Girl:if you want to know my name you have to give me 2 Euros first_

_Stuart:and why?_

_Girl:you want to know my name or not?_

_Stuart sighed but gave her the money._

_Stuart:here_

_The girl took the money and then she got closer to Stuart and in _

_his ear she told him her name and then left running inside._

_Stuart:Sadie_

_End of flashback_

_**Teasers for chapter 2**_

_**Jude:you have the bill sir**_

_**Hunter:so I noticed you like to talk to men**_

_**Jude:sorry**_

_**Hunter:I'm just saying I saw you talking with the clients.....and you seem really nice with them even if they don't know how to treat a woman....but I do**_

_**Victoria:everyone thinks I'm crazy....even you**_

_**Stuart:why are you saying this you know I love you**_

_**Victoria:than if you really do let me stop taking these pills they are killing me.....I feel tired with them**_

_**Stuart:but Victoria the doctor said...**_

_**Jude:you haven't asked yet**_

_**Jamie:would you like to go out with me?**_

_**Jude:look tonight I have nothing to do you come pick me up at 8?**_

_**Jamie:that means yes?......(Jude nodded)....I see you tonight at 8**_

_**Sadie:I'm 20 I'm not a little girl anymore**_

_**Stuart:you know I don't like the idea that you don't sleep here**_

_**Sadie:but I want to go don't treat me always like a child......talk to me**_

_**Stuart:Sadie I already told you you're not going and don't say another word**_


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the cafeteria Jude was still working serving tables and

Hunter was still there. Jude was talking to some clients when

the owner came beside her.

Owner:Jude can I talk to you for a minute?

They went inside.

Owner:how many times do I have to tell you Jude you have to leave the clients alone?

Jude:no, I was just....

Owner:so nothing if they want someone to talk to they have to go somewhere else. Here you're here to serve people not talk to them. You know this morning you haven't stopped talking...and the table are all dirty.....for example look at this man here he was ready for an hour now and you didn't give him the bill yet

Jude:yes, you right but I was trying to....

Owner:no, enough with excuses Jude now go continue your work and we talk later because we can't continue like this

Jude went back to work and went to give the bill to the man the

owner told her about.

Jude:you have the bill sir

Hunter:so I noticed you like to talk to men

Jude:sorry

Hunter:I'm just saying I saw you talking with the clients.....and you seem really nice with them even if they don't know how to treat a woman....but I do

Hunter smirked and Jude was laughing at this.

Hunter:I'm serious

Jude:why all lawyers has to be so cocky

Hunter:and who told you that I'm a lawyer?

Jude:that's what you seems to be.....how you dress.....how you behave

Hunter:and how do you know how I behave?.....if I'm not wrong we never met before miss

Jude: yes, but you come here often and take coffee right?

Hunter:so you noticed me?........I don't know but I think this is going somewhere

Jude:what do you mean?

Hunter:you know a lot of things about me how I see...it means that you observe me....you know that I'm a lawyer...that I like to come here often.....I bet you know what I like to eat and drink too

In that moment the owner looked with a knowing look to Jude.

Jude:eh....have a good day

Jude took the money and was leaving when Hunter grabbed her

arm.

Hunter:and to let you know I already was observing you too

And with that he left the cafeteria.

Back to the Harrison's villa Sadie was in her room talking on her

phone with her friend Portia. They were talking about guys of

course. Down stairs Victoria and Stuart were talking too. Stuart

was still trying to convince Victoria to eat something.

Victoria:everyone thinks I'm crazy....even you

Stuart:why are you saying this you know I love you

Victoria:than if you really do let me stop taking these pills they are killing me.....I feel tired with them

Stuart:but Victoria the doctor said...

Victoria:I don't want to know what the doctor said.....i want to know what you think

Stuart:I don't know..... I'm not a doctor.....I'm trying to do my best so I can help you.....why are you doing this?

Victoria:what day it is today?

Stuart:Saturday why?

Victoria:I'm feeling so tired....I'm going to sleep, tell Carman to bring me the pills and some water in the bed room.

Upstairs Sadie was still talking to Portia. They were talking

about projects what they were going to do tomorrow. Sadie

was having her birthday party a masquerade party the one that

Stuart had planned for her. She was not excited about it of

course her father invited all their families and some of his

friends or you can say rich people. After another 15 minutes on

the phone they hung up.

At around 5 at the cafeteria they have closed and the owner

now was talking to Jude about the day. She told her that she

was going to give her another chance and to do more her work.

After the lecture from the owner Jude left and she was walking

to the bus station when she was surprised by Jamie's presence.

Jamie was Jude's best friend, he was 21 years old and he works

as a policeman since 3 years now.

Jamie:it took you long to get out today

Jude:you scared me.....how long have you've been here?

Jamie:just about an hour.....and a half

Jude:WHAT..... An hour and a half?

Jamie:yessss

Jude:it's not true.....you're lying

She smacked his shoulder playfully and he went to tickle her.

Jamie:say sorry

Jude:please...today I said that word for a million times.....I even had a lecture

Jamie:from the owner?

Jude:I think she's going to throw me out

Jamie:she's jealous of you, you know.......she see how beautiful you are and the way that everyone likes you

Jude began to shiver.

Jude:It's getting cold

Jamie:are you feeling cold?.....here take my jacket

Jude:no, Jamie it's ok

Jamie:here take it

Jamie put his jacket on Jude's shoulder.

Jude:now you are going to feel cold

Jamie:it's better to feel a little bit cold than to hear your complains

They were laughing but after a minute Jamie were serious.

Jamie:Jude.....I want to ask you something......we begin to walk?

Jude:fine

Jamie:I was from days now thinking what to do if I should ask or no....I was even going to ask you before but I got stuck....you know how shy I am.....but today I said I have to ask her and than what happens ...happens.....god I'm making myself look like crazy.....Jude I don't want to lose you, whatever happens I want you to stay my friend but.....I want something more than friendship......................say something

Jude:you haven't asked yet

Jamie:would you like to go out with me?

Jude:look tonight I have nothing to do you come pick me up at 8?

Jamie:that means yes?......(Jude nodded)....I see you tonight at 8

Jamie was excited and without another word he left to go back

to work.

Jude:Jamie your jacket

Jamie:give it to me tonight

With that he continued towards the police station.

Jude thoughts:'I don't understand life......it gets you to

know people in a minute and those persons in an instant

become your world.....and you begin to love and your world will

change.'

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was in his office when Sadie went

to talk to him about a trip she wanted to do with her

friends.

Sadie:I'm 20 I'm not a little girl anymore

Stuart:you know I don't like the idea that you don't sleep here

Sadie:but I want to go don't treat me always like a child......talk to me

Stuart:Sadie I already told you you're not going and don't say another word

Sadie:fine I don't go if that's what you want......you always want me here closed in this house......fine than I will go close myself in my bedroom and talk to imaginary people or with the walls like that crazy wife of yours does

Stuart:Sadie enough and don't talk about Victoria like that......now leave I don't want you in front of me right now

In the garden Victoria was sitting on a bench relaxing when she

began to act strange like if someone was talking to her but

there was no one. She was trying to get the voice out of her

mind but it was no use.

_**Teaser for chapter 3**_

_**Jerome:it wasn't my fault i only took your advice, if things went wrong it wasn't my fault**_

_**Hunter:you lost control like always and like always I have to fix things behind you**_

_**Sadie:do you love me?**_

_**Stuart:you know I do**_

_**Hunter:who your boyfriend?........look if this is something serious just tell me and I will not come again**_

_**Jude:no, no he's not my boyfriend....just a friend**_

_**Jude:but I don't know you that well**_

_**Hunter:I'm the love of your life even if you're trying to play and show that you don't know**_

_**He silenced her with his finger and then he kissed her again. **_

_**This time it was more with passion and lust and the kiss**_

_**deepened.**_

_**Jamie:Jude**_


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter was smoking in his car. Jude was preparing for her night

with Jamie.

Jude:Trixie where are you?.......hey there you are

Trixie was the kitten that Sadie had when she was at the

institute. She left it with Jude and when Jude left the institute

she took it with her.

In the meantime Jamie was ready and was leaving to go for

Jude with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

In the car Hunter was still smoking when his cell rang.

Hunter:tell me

Jerome:we checked again ......the address is right

Hunter:are you sure?....I don't want mistakes

Jerome:I don't do mistakes

Hunter:oh sure let's talk about what you did last week. You know what a problem you created, it's going to be very hard for me to cover everything you've done

Jerome:it wasn't my fault I only took your advice, if things went wrong it wasn't my fault

Hunter:you lost control like always and like always I have to fix things behind you

With that he hang up and got out of the car and went to his

destination.

Inside her apartment Jude was doing her makeup.

Jamie was driving to Jude's apartment and he was thinking

about her. He was so happy that Jude accepted his invite and

was looking forward for their first date.

At Jude apartment the bell rang.

Jude:god he's already here and I still have to put my shoes on

She tried to hurry up; she put on his jacket that he gave her

hours before and went down to the main entrance to open for

him. She opened the door with a smile that smile of innocence

and in the same time a smile that makes you feel intrigued, but

to her surprise it wasn't Jamie that was at her door but Hunter.

Hunter:hello

Jude was confused why was he there?.....at the cafeteria they

were just teasing each other right?.....was he really interested

in her, an orphan?....She was confused but happy to see him.

The guy was hot and how he already told her he knew how to

treat a woman. His eyes were scary but at the same time

interesting and in some way safe.

At the Harrison's villa Sadie had fallen asleep on the sofa. Stuart

came in the living room and saw her there, he went beside her.

Stuart thoughts:'my little butterfly you grow so fast.....you

want to fly but I'm scared to let you.......I kept thinking that you

will always remain with me.....but now you want to leave.....I

knew that one day this time will come but I was not willing to

see it come so soon......you became a beautiful young

woman.....and I'm afraid to lose you.....you took my heart, all

my love is yours...'

Stuart was stroking her face but after a minute he stopped and

was leaving.

Sadie:Dads don't leave......come stay with me......is you still mad at me?

Stuart:I never was mad at you

Sadie:sure you were screaming to someone else

Stuart:it was your fault you know

Sadie:do you love me?

Stuart:you know I do

Near the living door Victoria was standing there listening to

their conversation.

Sadie:only me?....me and no one else?

Stuart:only you no one else

Victoria heard him and she was hurt.

Stuart:my beautiful princess

Stuart and Sadie hugged and Victoria was jealous of them,

jealous that Sadie had Stuart's heart like Angie.

Back at Jude's apartment Hunter and Jude were still in front of

her apartment.

Hunter:to tell you the truth I have nothing planned for tonight.....I know a restaurant very nice.....do you like Chinese?

Jude:what?

Hunter:do you like Chinese?.....what do you think?

Jude:ah.....how did you know where I lived?

Hunter:it's a secret don't be so curios

There was a moment of silence but then Hunter talked again.

Hunter:look I knew from where you work, I phoned them and asked for your address and they gave it to me without asking questions............the truth is I like you...a lot....I know that I could have done many other things I don't know like to sent you a bouquet of flowers or write you a nice letter......but I wanted to be straight forward with you....to talk to you personally.......look I didn't want to scare you....of course I imagined that you would have been surprised to see me here like this without any advice but I wanted that to surprise you.....I wanted to try because a woman like you, you will find her once in your life........and mistakes I made lot in my life and I don't want to do other mistakes.......so will you forgive me that I scared you?

He was getting to her she was still new to men and especially to

these words so beautiful that makes you think that you're

important to someone. Hunter was sure he was doing great he

was going to get her with no trouble. She was so innocent and

it was easy for him to make her believe that he was interested

in her.

Back at the Harrison's villa Stuart went with Sadie to her room

they were laughing and joking. Than Sadie knew that in that

moment it was the best timing to get anything from her father

so she tried.

Sadie:so are you going to leave me to go on that trip?

Stuart:you don't give up eh?.........look tomorrow we talk about this ok?

Sadie:fine now leave I have to change so I go to sleep.

Back at Jude's apartment on the front patio.

Hunter:look let's begin again from the start.......my name is Hunter Dutois and you?

He put his hand in front of her for a hand shake. After a

moment of thinking Jude took it.

Jude:Jude Mills

Hunter:just between us I already knew

Jude:now I have to leave

Hunter:what?.....you're leaving?....now that we're friends you're going to just leave me like this?

Jude:because....they're coming for me

Hunter:who your boyfriend?........look if this is something serious just tell me and I will not come again

Jude:no, no he's not my boyfriend....just a friend

Jude didn't know why she lied to him. In a way she wasn't

because this was the first date with Jamie and she wasn't sure if

it was really a date or just two friends going out together but

in that moment she was afraid that if Hunter thought that she

has a boyfriend she was not going to see him again and that

scared her even if the reason was not there.

Hunter:a friend?......let me think.......no

Jude:what no?

Hunter:for a boyfriend I was leaving but for a friend no

Jude:but I don't know you that well

Hunter:I'm the love of your life even if you're trying to play and show that you don't know

With that he bent down and kissed her. It was her first kiss, it

was soft and simple but it was nice for her.

Hunter:life is short Jude.....you're a special person......and if you're beautiful inside like you are from the outside i can't leave you out of my hands

Jude:but....

He silenced her with his finger and then he kissed her again.

This time it was more with passion and lust and the kiss

deepened. In that moment Jamie arrived he got out of the car

and went near the patio and he saw them there Jude was

pushed to the wall behind her and Hunter was cuddling her and

they were kissing lost from the world. He couldn't believe that,

that person was Jude. Jude was shy and would never leave

someone kiss her and cuddle her like that in public.

Jamie:Jude

Jude stopped the kiss and turned her head in the direction of

where Jamie was standing. The hurt and disappointment that

she saw in his eyes took her back to the real life and what she

had done. She went near Jamie to apologize but she was stuck.

She didn't know what to say to make it better for him. It wasn't

her fault that something like this happened. She was attracted

to Hunter from the first day she saw him at the cafeteria but

she liked Jamie too and he was her friend. She felt dirty in that

moment like if she betrayed him.

Jamie was shocked and confused. What had got in to

her?.....this wasn't the Jude he knew. Why did she say yes to his

invitation if she was interested in someone else? He felt

betrayed so he throw the bouquet he was holding for her to

her feet and left.

Jude:Jamie wait

Jamie didn't turn back. Jude felt sorry for what happened. On

the other hand Hunter felt more pleased with himself. How he

was good to get women do what he wanted.

_**Teasers for chapter 4**_

_**At the police station Jamie who works there was talking to his **_

_**friend Darius who was a policeman like Jamie.**_

_**Darius:who Hunter Dutois?**_

_**Jamie:yes, that one is the playboy**_

_**Darius expression changed for the revealing of Hunter.**_

_**Darius:look be careful with that guy and don't play games with him**_

_**Jamie:what do you mean?**_

_**Darius:and if I was you I let your girl know too......tell her that she's playing with the fire**_

_**Victoria is in her bedroom sitting on her bed and she's cradling a blanket like if it was a baby and singing for the baby to sleep.**_

_**Victoria:shh, don't cry sweetie I'm here**_


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the evening in a park near Jude's apartment, Jude was on

a swing and Jamie was standing next to her.

Jude:how stupid I am I can't believe I never saw it before......you are the one I love....between me and Hunter there's nothing.....it was a mistake what I did you know right?.................you know that I love you

Jamie:I know Jude.....I know you don't have to explain to me

In that moment Jamie bent down his face mere inches from

Jude's and looked in her eyes, than he closed the space

between them and kissed her. While she was kissing Jamie

someone was watching them from behind the tree. She

continued to kiss the guy in front of her and when they stopped

and looked at each other it wasn't Jamie that she was kissing

but Hunter. Hunter smiled to her and in that moment Jude saw

a gun pointed to Hunter's head and she was scared. The guy

with the pointed gun to Hunter's head was Jamie.

Jamie:why Jude?........why did you betray me?

Jude:no, no Jamie it's not how you think it is

Jamie:why did you throw me away?......I'm the only one there for you

Jude:no Jamie...... no

Jamie didn't care he shot Hunter.

In that moment Jude woke up it was a nightmare but it seemed

so real to her. She checked the clock beside her bed it was still

6 in the morning but she got up and prepared for work.

At the Harrison's villa Sadie was still sleeping and there was a

knock at her door. She didn't get up so the knock continued.

Sadie:come in

The knocks continued so she got up and went to open the door.

Her father was at the door with a birthday present for her and

he sang her the happy birthday song.

Sadie:is this for me?

Stuart:if you're the one that has her birthday today...... I think it's yours

Sadie opened the present and it was a beautiful dress. It was

green long and with a cut going up to the left leg.

Stuart:I hope you like it.....I bought it for you for tonight for your party.

Sadie:thanks dad it beautiful

Stuart:tonight I want you to be the most beautiful one my princess

At the police station Jamie and Darius who was Jamie's friend

were getting dressed for their shift.

Darius: so you didn't tell her something?

Jamie:what did you want me to tell her?

Darius:what?..... First she planned to go out with you and then you find her kissing another one.......you know you're too good

Jamie:after all there was nothing official we were going out just like friends

Darius:come on don't give me that now, why don't you say that you're crazy about her

Jamie:I like her

Darius:of course you like her she have everything from you your heart, mind and soul....you know when I saw you this morning you scared me you had a face..............you know Jamie life is like this and everything pass

Jamie:if you say so

Darius:you know we can find this guy and then you can leave it in my hands

Jamie:(laughing) you like to make jokes with this eh?

Darius:at least I saw you smile........now let's be serious do you know who this bastard is?

Jamie:not that I know him but I know who he is

Darius:who is he?

Jamie:the young lawyer that was in court last week

Darius:who Hunter Dutois?

Jamie:yes, that one is the playboy

Darius expression changed at the revealing of Hunter.

Darius:look be careful with that guy and don't play games with him

Jamie:what do you mean?

Darius:no meanings I know what he's capable to do and if I was you, I let your girl know too......tell her that she's playing with the fire

At the Harrison's villa in Victoria's bed room Victoria was sitting on her bed and she's cradling a blanket like if it was a baby and singing for the baby to sleep. She was hearing the baby's cry in her head.

Victoria:shh, don't cry sweetie I'm here.....my little baby......no don't cry I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again.....never

In that moment Victoria stopped hearing voices and it was like she was herself again. She stood up from the bed and dropped the blanket she was holding but in that instant she heard voices again.

Victoria:where are you?......where did you go?

She saw the blanket on the floor that for her it was a baby. She started to cry and shout.

Victoria:no......forgive me my baby.....no I didn't want to leave you alone.....no......forgive me

In that moment Stuart came in and when he saw his wife on the floor crying and cuddling a blanket he was scared so he called for Carmen's help. He went to Victoria and bent down beside her he cuddled her and then he tried to take the blanket from her hands but she fought with him to leave her baby. Carmen came in the room too and tried to calm Victoria down but when no one of them fixed the situation they decided to call her doctor.

_**Teaser for chapter 5**_

_**In the cafeteria Jude went to serve a client who had his face **_

_**covered with the news paper he was reading.**_

_**Jude:can I help you?**_

_**Hunter:hello Jude**_

_**In the evening Jamie was talking to Jude.**_

_**Jamie:I don't understand you, you don't even know him and you kissed him?..................I thought you were different from other girls Jude............I just came here to let you know**_

_**At the masquered party that Stuart planned for Sadie's 20th **_

_**birthday.**_

_**Man:Miss Sadie Harrison**_

_**Everyone clapped when she came down the stairs and in that **_

_**moment Jerome came in.**_


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie and Darius were on patrol in their car. They received a

call on their car phone. They had to get back because the

captain wanted to talk to them about something important.

While driving to the station Darius and Jamie were talking.

Jamie:do you think it's about that girl that was found in the woods?

Darius:I think so

Jamie:how old was she?

Darius:21 she was still too young

Jamie:can you imagine her family?

Darius:of what I heard she had no one

Jamie:no one?

Darius:I'm not sure but that's what I heard.....she wasn't death for a long time

Jamie:who knows why they killed her drugs maybe?

Darius:they left her there in the woods death........this person must be crazy to kill her and put a flower in her mouth

Jamie:what?

Darius:what you don't know?......where do you live in space?.......this person shot her and he left her there lying on the grass with a flower in her mouth......I think he must be crazy to do something like that

The man that works with Jude was hearing the radio on the

News, they were talking about the murder of this girl. Jude

came in to work and heard what they were listening to.

Man:did you heard about the girl that was murdered?

Jude:yes, I feel sorry for her

Man:they haven't found who she is........the police found her in the woods she was shot

In that moment Jude remembered her dream that Jamie shot

Hunter. While she was thinking the owner came in.

Owner:good morning Jude........Jude

Jude:yes

Owner:you're on time today

Jude:yes

Owner:now get ready to begin because we already have people this morning

Jude went to serve the client who had his face covered with the

news paper he was reading.

Jude:can I help you?

Hunter:hello Jude

At the Harrison's villa everyone was preparing for the

masquerade party. Sadie was getting ready too even if she

didn't wanted to be here tonight with these arrogant people

she had to prepare to be there. Meanwhile in the main bed

room Stuart was already dressed up and Victoria was searching

for her dress.

Victoria:what do you think of this dress for tonight?

Stuart:Victoria sweetie we already talked about this.....you know you can't come down stairs tonight......there is going to be a lot of people and noises and you know what the doctor told us....you need to rest

Victoria:but I'm feeling fine and I don't want to stay up here alone

Stuart:you're not going to be alone I already talked to Carmen in every free minute she will have she will come up here with you......you know that what I'm doing is for your best

Victoria:but I wished to be there with you......let me be there for half an hour and then I come up here again

Stuart:do you think that I don't want you there?......it's not important what I want or what you wish.....I have to take care of you and I'm not willing to risk your health just for a party......because if something happens to you I can't forgive myself

In the evening Jude was walking back home. Jamie was in her

street waiting for her and when he saw her he called for her.

Jamie:Jude................how is you?

Jude:Jamie things are not how you're imagining them.....believe me

Jamie:believe what?......I saw you with my own eyes.......after all I never was anything to you.....just a friend nothing more

Jude saw the sadness in Jamie's face and heard it in his voice

and it made her feel more guilty.

Jude:please Jamie don't be like this

Jamie:like what?......do you really want him?

Jude:no......I don't even know him

Jamie:I don't understand you, you don't even know him and you kiss him?..................I thought you were different from the other girls Jude............I just came here to let you know

Jude:what do you mean let me know?

Jamie:be careful Jude that guy is a bad thing for you.....I heard bad things about him

Jude:about who?.....Hunter?

Jamie:I know that I can't get in your way but of what I heard you can't trust him

Jude:but why are you saying this.....tell me what you heard about him

Jamie:nothing clear but be careful.......that's all

Jude:no you can't just make me suspect of him and leave me just with that....how can I believe this?

Jamie:I'm saying this for your good Jude....I never lied to you and you know

Jude:how can I know that you're telling me this because.....

Jamie:because what?.....because I want you?.....because I'm in love you?......yes, I'm in love with you Jude that's why I'm telling you and if you haven't understood....I don't know....I don't know Jude

With that Jamie left and he couldn't understand her. This was

not his Jude she looked different and acted different. How

could she think that he was lying to her. He loved her so much

he couldn't do anything to hurt her even if that meant that he

had to see her with someone else but not with Hunter not after

what he heard about him from Darius.

At the Harrison's villa everything was prepared and guests were

arriving. Sadie was still not ready so Carmen went to help her.

At Jude's apartment Jude came in and was still thinking about

what Jamie told her. She went in her bedroom and saw her

makeup all on the floor.

Jude:what happened here?.....what have you done Trixie?......how did you did this, throwing everything on the floor?

She bent down and began to pick up all the things that were on

the floor. While she was picking the things from the floor she

saw something that reminded her of her past. It was a pendant

with a letter.

_Flashback_

_Sadie and Jude children playing together in an orphanage._

_End of flashback_

Jude:Sadie............do you remember her Trixie.....who knows where she is?....what happened to her?

Jude thoughts:'I remember her very well Sadie....I was her

shadow everything she did I was after her.....she wasn't scared

of anything and I was scared of everything......I looked at her

and wished to be like her'

_Flashback_

_At the orphanage when they were little Jude was sleeping and _

_Sadie came in her room._

_Sadie:Jude wake up_

_Jude:you know if the sister sees you she will get angry with you_

_Sadie:I know but I need to give you something......come on get up because they are going to hear us_

_Jude got up and went after Sadie._

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'at the orphanage I had only her......I trusted only her.....she had a free spirit in her and what she wanted she always got......Sadie was everything I ever wanted to be'

_Flashback_

_Sadie and Jude went near the stair were no one could hear _

_them._

_Sadie:now close your eyes_

_Jude:why?_

_Sadie:just close them Jude_

_Jude obeyed and closed her eyes. Sadie took her hand and _

_placed something in her hand and closed it._

_Sadie:now open them_

_Jude opened her eyes and looked in her hand and there she _

_saw the pendant of a letter._

_Sadie:that is for you J the first letter of your name for Jude_

_Jude:from where have you bring it Sadie?_

_Sadie:I don't know the sister gave it to me but I think it was made more for you than for me_

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'that day she gave me this pendant I never knew why because Sadie was always private with these things......she always kept everything for herself but this pendant she gave it to me'

_Flashback_

_Still sitting on the stairs looking at the pendant._

_Jude:thank you_

_Sadie:now hide it somewhere and don't show it to no one understood and don't lose it or we don't remain friend_

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'I didn't lose the pendant.....you're the one I lost'

_Flashback_

_Sadie was leaving the orphanage after Stuart had chosen her. _

_She sad bye to everyone even to Jude but Jude was sad so she _

_left in her room crying. After 15 minutes Jude went running _

_trying to catch Sadie before she left but it was too late she was _

_already out of the front door so Jude went running near the _

_window to wave Sadie good bye. Jude made it to the window _

_and looked down and there Sadie was looking up to see if Jude _

_was at the window and they waved to each other good bye._

_End of flashback_

At the Harrison's villa the party that Stuart planned for

Sadie's 20th birthday had began and everyone was there

except for two or three persons. The guests were all rich

people or someone important like lawyers.

Sadie came in she was beautiful and everyone turned to look at

her.

Man:ladies and gentlemen Miss Sadie Harrison

Everyone clapped when she came down the stairs and in that

moment Jerome came in.

_**Teasers for chapter 6**_

_**Jude:who are you?**_

_**Hunter:you already forgot me beautiful**_

_**Jude:Hunter?**_

_**Hunter:who else would call at this time?......I'm the crazy one that can't stop thinking about you**_

_**Hunter:be sincere you want to see me**_

_**Jude:Hunter look....it's the true I can't today because....**_

_**Hunter:I didn't asked you if you could I asked you if you wanted...it's a different question....and I know that you want to see me**_

_**Jerome:hello sexy and happy birthday**_

_**Sadie:stop it Uncle Jerome because if dad sees you he will throw you out **_

_**Hunter:a beautiful woman like you**_

_**Jude:come on Hunter you're going to make me blush**_

_**Hunter:come on I know you heard it a lot of time these words....who knows how many men are trying to get you.............sometimes you look like a little girl but I swear to you I never met a woman beautiful as you are**_

_**Hunter:do you trust me?**_

_**Jude:how can I trust you if I don't know you?**_

_**Hunter:trust me Jude**_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jerome was invited too because he was Stuart's young brother.

Everyone was still looking at Sadie.

Stuart's thoughts:look at her she's so beautiful........she seems a young queen and she always was like this from the first time she came here.'

_Flashback_

_Sadie the first time she came in the Harrison's villa she was _

_looking at the house._

_Sadie:is this really your house?_

_Stuart:yes, and from now on it will be your house too_

_Sadie:will you promise me that you're not lying to me?_

_Stuart:I don't lie_

_Sadie:everyone lies_

_Stuart:not me.....I don't lie but I promise_

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'I told her that I don't lie I wasn't lying to her that day........but today I think that I'm the biggest liar......I'm living in a lie'

Sadie came in front of Stuart and he got out of his thoughts.

Sadie:so what do you think dad?

Stuart:you left me out of words princess

At Jude's apartment Jude was having dinner and watching the

news about that girl that was murdered when the phone rang.

Jude:hello

Hunter:you seem sad tonight....did something happen to you?

Jude:who are you?

Hunter:you already forgot me beautiful

Jude:Hunter?

Hunter:who else would call at this time?......I'm the crazy one that can't stop thinking about you

Jude:I haven't known it was you...how are you?

Hunter:what happened to you? You seem so down

Jude:nothing I'm just tired

Hunter:or you're missing me?......because if that's the case I can change your mood very quickly......I'm coming for you

Jude:no, Hunter I don't think it's a good idea....not at this time

Hunter:no?......what do you mean no?......you mean you don't want to see me?.......you know, I'm a very unlucky man..... now that finally I laid my eyes on a girl that I like she keeps pushing me away and treat me bad.........look Jude let me ask you a question....but you have to be sincere ok?......Jude....Jude are you still there?

Jude:yes, I'm still here

Hunter:be sincere ......you want to see me right?

Jude:Hunter look....it's the true I can't today because....

Hunter:I didn't asked you if you could I asked you if you wanted...it's a different question....and I know that you want to see me

Jude:Hunter it's better not today I'm not feeling very well

Hunter:I bet you if we see each other tonight you feel better.....now listen to me carefully I'm coming for you in about an hour at 9.30 so be ready bye

He hung up without letting her say anything.

Jude:wait Hunter....hello...Hunter

She put the receiver down and in a minute the phone rang

again.

Jude:hello

Hunter:and listen I want you to dress the most beautiful dress you have because I have a surprise for you...you have an hour to be ready see you

And we that he hung up again.

At the Harrison's villa the party was still going on. Jerome was

getting annoyed so he went near Sadie. He grabbed her from

behind and moved very close to her.

Jerome:hello sexy and happy birthday

Sadie:stop it Uncle Jerome because if dad sees you he will throw you out

Ignoring her comment because it irritated him that everyone

thinks that he's afraid of Stuart he got even closer to her.

Jerome:so how is my nephew?

Sadie:how do you see Uncle Jerome?

Jerome:I have to say it?

Sadie:say what?

Jerome:that you are the most beautiful one in here......tell your father thanks it's a great party he throw you

Sadie:I'm already annoyed

Jerome:you must stay with me not with all these old people.....look at them they don't live in the reality.....they just like to show themselves....and you know in about 10 years from now half of these people will be in a hole under the ground

Sadie:stop it Uncle Jerome I'm already sad and I don't need you to get my mood worst

Stuart was talking to the guests when he saw Georgia his sister.

Georgia:where is Victoria I haven't seen her?

Stuart:she's not coming down tonight she wasn't feeling well

Georgia:so she's up there alone?....you know I can go stay with her

Stuart:no it's better not to....she needs rest Georgia

In Victoria's bedroom Victoria was alone and she was crying.

She was hearing the music from down stairs and she knew that

Stuart didn't want her down there so she felt cut out.

At Jude's apartment Hunter came for her and she came down.

She was dressed in a black dress. It was strapless and goes to

her knees, her hair was pulled up and she wear a natural

makeup. She was beautiful.

Hunter:finally you're ready I thought you weren't coming from in there

Jude:have you waited for long?

Hunter:I gave you an hour to prepare not more.....but it doesn't matter after all we don't have to hurry right?.....do you remember the last time we met here on this patio?.....you drive me crazy you know?.....I don't think I deserve this

Jude:what?

Hunter:a beautiful woman like you

Jude:come on Hunter you're going to make me blush

Hunter:come on I know you heard it a lot of time these words....who knows how many men are trying to get you.............sometimes you look like a little girl but I swear to you I never met a woman beautiful as you are

He kissed her and then he began to trail kisses to her cheek and

neck but when he felt her pull away from him he stop.

Hunter:I'm afraid I'm going to lose you

Jude:I don't understand you Hunter you don't even know me that well

Hunter:do you trust me?

Jude:how can I trust you if I don't know you?

Hunter:you're going to hurt my feeling like this

Jude:ok, fine I trust you

Hunter:that's better....and now you have to trust me even if you don't want

Jude:why?

Hunter:turn

Jude:Hunter

Hunter:do you remember what you said?....you trust me

With that he turned her around took out from his pocket a

blind folder and put it in front of her eyes so she couldn't see

where he was taking her.

Hunter:trust me Jude

_**Teasers for chapter 7**_

_**Hunter took Jude somewhere they stopped and Jude was still **_

_**blind folded. Where did he take her?**_

_**At the masquerade party Sadie had past most of the time with **_

_**her uncle Jerome.**_

_**Outside the Harrison's villa **_

_**Tommy:no one is going to know**_

_**Quest:are you sure they going to leave us get in?**_

_**Tommy:I'm sure**_

_**Quest:how sure?**_

_**Tommy:because we have the invitation...I stole it to my brother**_

_**Quest:you're crazy**_


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the masquerade party the guests were still enjoying the

party and Sadie was still with her uncle Jerome they were

making jokes of the guests and they were laughing.

Stuart saw them laughing and he wasn't happy to see them so

close.

Back with Jude and Hunter they had driven for about an hour

now and they came to a stop. Jude was still blind folded so she

didn't knew where they were. Hunter came out from the car

and went to open her door and helped her to step out of the

car.

When she stepped out of the car Jude felt the cold chill in the

air and she shivered.

Jude:can I remove the blind fold now?

Hunter:not yet

Jude:but I can't see anything

Hunter put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He

helped her towards their destination. Jude was a little scared

but he was good enough to make her ease her tense. He

continued to talk to her and say sweet things that with them

she was beginning to trust him. When hunter sensed her relax

he was smiling his experience with women was unbeatable.

Jude:where are we?

Hunter:try and guess

Jude:I can smell the sea but i don't know else.....where are we?.....I'm going to fall

Hunter:and do you think I will let you?

Jude:I hope not

Hunter:don't worry I will hold you close to me I'm not going to leave you from under my hands ....never

They stopped in front of a boat. A middle size boat very nice

and it had everything in it. When they stopped Jude asked again

to remove the blind fold but Hunter told her to wait. He looked

at her and studied her. In that moment he felt attracted to her,

she looked so innocent and very beautiful. The way she looked

tonight was very mature but still with that innocent look. He

saw her in different eye and he was a little afraid of it but he

shrugged and told himself that it was only because she knew

how to act so innocent and that's what attracted him. He

looked at her again before taking off the blind fold and felt

himself move close to her and kiss her cheek and than her

mouth. The kiss was soft and just a peck but it felt different

from the first one he gave her. This felt more with love and care

and when he noticed he pulled back and took off her blindfold.

Jude was still in a trance she felt it too the love and care in that

kiss and she was feeling herself beginning to fall for him. After a

second she looked around her and saw that they were in front

of a nice boat. The boat was lit with some candles that can be

seen from where they were. Hunter took Jude's hand in his and

walked with her on the boat. Once inside he turned to look at

her.

Hunter:I don't want to impress you but just give you what you deserve

Back to the ballroom party outside two young guys were

walking towards the villa .

Guy:Tommy this is a crazy thing

Tommy:come on Quest just leave everything in my hands I know what I'm doing

Quest:if your brother finds out he will kill you

Tommy:just leave everything in my hands his not going to find out

Quest:are you sure they're going to let us in?

Tommy:I'm sure

Quest:sure?........ How?

Tommy:because we have the invitation

Quest was confused now.

Tommy:I stole it to my brother

Quest:you're crazy

They walked near the gate where there was a bodyguard to see

the invitation of every guest before he leave them enter the

villa. Tommy gave him the invitation and he let them in.

Once they were in they looked around to see how the party

was and to see if there were any girls they could hook up with.

In the villa Victoria was in her room she was dressed for the

masquerade party and was doing her hair. She was singing with

the music when she felt someone getting into her like if she

was possessed.

Victoria (possessed):he kept loving me.........they thought they could tear us apart.......they were so wrong

Down stairs at the masquerade party everyone was dancing

including Sadie. She was dancing with her uncle Jerome and

Stuart was in the corner watching them and he was very angry

and jealous of them.

_Flashback_

_Sadie was downstairs looking herself in the mirror near her_

_there was her friend Portia. Sadie was wearing a very tied and _

_short dress that one can imagine her curves. Stuart came down _

_the stairs and he looked towards her. _

_Sadie: dad we're going out can you give me some money_

_for the taxi?_

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'she was so beautiful with that dress......

...............I had never saw her before like that...........and for the first time I looked at her with other men's eyes..............and I was afraid'

_Flashback_

_Sadie:dad did you hear me?...............come on because the guys are waiting for us_

_Portia:and I'm sure you're going to get a lot of attention with that dress tonight_

_Sadie:I'm sexy right?.............dad bought it for me_

_Stuart came down the stairs and was still looking at her._

_Stuart:I don't like it go and change it_

_Sadie:what?_

_Stuart:I told you that I don't like it, it doesn't look good on you go and change it you have many other clothes_

_Sadie:dad this one you was the one that bought it for me_

_Stuart:I know but now I don't like it on you and you will not leave this house with it understood_

_Sadie:come on everyone dress like this_

_Stuart:you're not going out like that you look like a .....a.....a_

_Sadie:a what?.....a what?.....tell me are you afraid of saying it?_

_Stuart:don't say another word Sadie_

_Sadie:maybe I want that men look at me what's wrong with that?........what did you thought that I was going to stay a virgin forever?_

_Stuart was angry and the way she said it in front of him made _

_him more angry so he slapped her. Shocked of what he did _

_Stuart went back upstairs._

_End of flashback_

_**Teasers chapter 8**_

_**In the boat Hunter and Jude were talking.**_

_**Hunter:you know....... right now I feel like I can open my heart with you and tell you everything....do you believe me?.....and I feel that I can trust you and you will not laugh at me**_

_**Jude:laugh at you?......why?**_

_**Hunter:because right now I feel like if I'm sixteen and i'm with my first love...............I wish I met you before............I wish you were my first woman in my life**_

_**At the masquerade party Victoria decided to make her **_

_**presence visible so she dressed up and got out of her room. **_

_**When she was at the top of the stairs everyone saw her and **_

_**Everyone was looking at her. **_

_**Stuart ran to her to stop her from coming down stairs. And on **_

_**the other hand when Jerome saw her he was laughing, he **_

_**wanted to see what was going to happen at this perfect **_

_**party that his brother had planned.**_


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria still possessed was doing her makeup and when she was satisfied she stood up and went out her room.

Back with Jude and Hunter at the boat. They were sitting on the sofa side by side drinking some wine.

Jude:it's better if I stop because I already feel dizzy

Hunter:don't worry it's the sea it can make you feel that way

Jude:no it's not the sea.....look I know I look naive but I'm not

Hunter:I know I already knew that

And he was sincere and that was another part of her that made

him more attracted to her.

Hunter: don't worry i will take care of you

Hunter put some more wine in their both glasses and raises his

to make a toast.

Hunter:for this night on the sea under the stars with a beautiful lady like you Jude.....this will remain in my heart for ever....cheers

Jude:cheers

Hunter:you know....... right now I feel like I can open my heart with you and tell you everything....do you believe me?.....and I feel that I can trust you and you will not laugh at me

Jude:laugh at you?......why?

Hunter:because right now I feel like if I'm sixteen and I'm with my first love...............I wish I met you before............I wish you were my first woman in my life

He was sincere again with her and he didn't know why he was

saying all that and it scared him. He got closer to her and kissed

her shoulder and began to trail kisses to her neck up to her ear.

With one hand he touched her face and with the other he was

moving it up her arm to her back. Still kissing her he moved his

hands towards her zipper and began do move it down. She was

lost in his words and his kisses but when she felt his hands

pulling down her zipper she froze and he noticed so he

stopped.

Hunter:sorry Jude, I'm sorry you don't deserve this I'm sorry

Jude was a little confused she understand that he was

apologizing for trying to take the next step that she wasn't

ready for, but she didn't understood why he said she doesn't

deserved this. He didn't do anything wrong and he stopped so

why is he sorry?

Hunter:I'm hurrying you and I don't want to but from the first time I met you I can't stop thinking about you and now I feel carried away....out of control................look I think it's better if I get you home

With that Hunter went to grab his keys and was on his way out

of the boat.

Jude: will I see you again?

Hunter smiled at that, he was getting too sincere and he was

sincere when he told her he was getting out of control he was

afraid he was falling too much for her and it never happened

before to him. He never let his guards down when he was on

business so what different about her that the others didn't

have?

He turned away from her for few seconds to get his control

back on this business. He turned back to her with a cocky smile

and said.

Hunter:do you think after I've got you in my trap I'm going to leave you free?

Jude smiled at him she didn't understood the double meaning

of that words she thought he was just being lovely. Hunter gave

her another kiss and with that they left back to her apartment.

Back at the masquerade party Jerome and Sadie were still

laughing with each other and Stuart went near them.

Stuart:look at my most important people

Jerome:my big brother how is you?

Stuart:good and you?

Jerome:good

Sadie:if it was not for uncle Jerome I don't know how was going to be this party, he's really fun.........now I have to leave you because I need to go to the bathroom

Sadie left and went to the bathroom, in the mean time Stuart

was thinking and looking at Sadie walking towards the

bathroom.

Jerome:what got you so thoughtful?

Stuart:I was thinking of the first time Sadie came here.........time passed so fast.......she was so young and innocent.......now I look at her and that little girl now is a woman

Jerome:and what a woman......she can drive men crazy for her

Stuart:Jerome don't talk like that about Sadie you know I don't like it

Jerome:ok fine I said nothing don't shout at me

In that moment Victoria possessed came out near the stairs and

looked down and the people dancing. After a second people

were looking in her way and Stuart noticed that some of them

had stopped dancing and were looking up the stairs and of

course he turned to see what was so interested to have there

attention. There he saw Victoria that was acting strange and

automatically he went running towards her.

While Stuart was running towards her Jerome looked up and

saw her. Victoria looked at him like she was going to kill him

with her eyes and he laughed at this. She always hated him and

himself he didn't like her but tonight she acted like if he did

something to her but he shrugged it off and went with the

theory that she was strange because she was sick lately.

Victoria saw Stuart running towards her and in that moment

she was no longer possessed and she felt sick and was falling on

the floor but Stuart arrived near her and took and her in his

arms and went with her in her room.

Stuart: why did you did it you know you're sick and you keep do what's in your head

Victoria:I just wanted to see how it was going down stairs I was sick up here alone

Stuart:you know what the doctor said and if you get worst what will happen then?

Victoria:sometimes you talk to me like if you're my father not my husband

Stuart:I talk to you like that because I'm your husband and I have to take care of you.........now take your medicine so you can sleep

Victoria:I don't want to sleep

Stuart:take it..........what are you doing?

Victoria was acting strange again but this time she wasn't

possessed. She stood up from the bed and took the medicine.

Afterwards she went close to Stuart and looked in his eyes.

Victoria:hold me.........kiss me........show me that you love me

Stuart bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

Victoria:no, Stuart kiss me on my lips......the way you used to kiss me

She pulled him in a passionate kiss but when she went to

deepen it and he was frozen she pushed him away from her.

Victoria:you don't love me anymore.......you don't want me anymore I know

Stuart:why are you doing this?

Victoria:you haven't forget her right?.........she will always be in your mind..........even now she's here in between us

Stuart:Victoria please calm down

Victoria:why have you married me?........what did you wanted from me?

Stuart:Victoria don't talk like this...........I married you because I loved you......I married you because you were the one that helped me when I was died from the inside.....if it wasn't for you I would have not been here right now....and you know it

Victoria:do you remember the first time you saw me?

Stuart thoughts:'I will never forget the first time I saw

Victoria...I remember I was going in a shop to buy

cigarettes......when I was entering I saw my sister Georgia and

with her there was a woman'.

_Flashback_

_Stuart was entering the shop and Georgia was with her friend _

_Victoria they were walking and talking when Georgia saw him._

_Georgia:Stuart_

_Stuart:look who's here how you are?_

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:'she was beautiful ..........and full of life'

_Flashback_

_Georgia:Fine and you look better than the last time I saw you_

_Stuart smiled at his sister and looked towards Victoria._

_Georgia:that's the way I like to see you smiling not crying life is short you know_

_End of flashback_

Stuart thoughts:' I couldn't keep my eyes off of Victoria.........I looked at her carefully and I noticed that this woman was different from the others.....she was strong.....and she knew what she wanted'.

_Flashback_

_Georgia saw the looks that Victoria and Stuart were giving to _

_each other._

_Georgia:am I talking alone here?_

_Stuart looked at his sister and with his eyes he let her know _

_that she didn't present her friend to him._

_Georgia:oh, I'm sorry I didn't even introduced you...she's my friend Victoria and this is my brother Stuart_

_Stuart:please to meet you Victoria_

_End of flash back_

Stuart thoughts:'from that moment on my life changed, we

began to see each other every day.......finally my heart had

found peace again.......and for the second time in my life I felt i

could smile again.....and love.......this woman had opened me a

new path.....a year later we got married but after we got

married things changed'.

Victoria:go Stuart leave this room

Stuart:why are you doing this?

Victoria:I don't want to see you again.......when I look at you ....I see her

Stuart:you know how long Angie is death don't talk about her again

Victoria:she's not death it's not true....she's still there in your heart....you still love her.....she's here in between us....i hate her....I hate her.......here there is no place for me....if I can I kill her with my own hands

Stuart:don't talk like that, Angie is death and don't talks about her anymore...now go to sleep and I don't want to hear anymore

With that he left the room and went back to the party.

_**Teasers of Chapter 9**_

_**Tommy was getting annoyed waiting for Quest when he saw a **_

_**young beautiful lady passing by he went after her. She was **_

_**heading to the garden so he followed.**_

_**Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't wanted to scare a beautiful lady like you**_

_**Sadie:are you flirting with me?**_

_**Tommy:no, I'm just saying what my eyes are seeing and what my heart wants to say**_

_**They were at the front patio when Hunter took her hand in his **_

_**and looked at her.**_

_**Hunter:Jude don't ever leave me**_

_**Jude:sometimes I don't understand you it's seems as if you know me for much longer**_

_**Hunter:because that's how I feel**_

_**In that moment Hunter's cell phone rang.**_

_**Jerome:so she doesn't have parents and she have no one, she was grown in an institute and now she lives alone and you.....have you made any progress?**_

_**Hunter:if you leave me to work I think I made a good progress tonight**_

_**Jerome:what you're with her?**_

_**Hunter:yes, something else?**_

_**Tommy and Sadie still in the garden talking.**_

_**Tommy:at least tell me what your name....is so I can dream of you**_

_**Sadie:Cinderella and you?**_

_**Tommy:robin hood**_


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the party Tommy and Quest were still looking around but after more few minutes they gave up on hooking, they were all too old or not that attractive. Quest decided to go and get them some drinks. Tommy was getting annoyed waiting for Quest when he saw a young beautiful lady passing by he went after her. She was heading to the garden so he followed. When Quest returned with the drinks he didn't find him there and he knew very well his friend so he knew that he must have saw an attractive lady and that he went after her.

In the garden Sadie and Tommy were the only ones there. Sadie was looking at the stars with her back at Tommy so she didn't noticed him until he spoke.

Tommy:how beautiful is the sky right?......it's like a sheet full of diamond one beautiful than the other

Sadie:where did you come from you scared me?

Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't wanted to scare a beautiful lady like you

Sadie:are you flirting with me?

Tommy:no, I'm just saying what my eyes are seeing and what my heart wants to say

Sadie:are you always like this?

Tommy:like what?

Sadie:I don't know ....different......how you use words....the stars, your eyes, and your heart

Tommy:and you are you always like this with people you don't know?

Sadie:it's your fault you scared me

Tommy:will you forgive me?

Sadie:let me think about it

Sadie was flirting with him too and he knew he was getting her

with his appearance and some nice words every girl falls for it.

Back with Hunter and Jude they arrived at Jude's apartment.

They were at the front patio when Hunter took her hand in his

and looked at her.

Hunter:Jude don't ever leave me

Jude:sometimes I don't understand you it's seems as if you know me for much longer

Hunter:because that's how I feel

In that moment Hunter's cell phone rang.

Hunter:fuck why they never leave me alone?

Hunter looked at who's the number was and excused himself

for a minute and walked a little bit far from her so she couldn't

hear the conversation.

Hunter:hello

Jerome:hi it's me.....I was expecting you tonight......where are you?

Hunter:I couldn't make it, I was working

Jerome:you could have phoned you know

Hunter:Jerome you want me to call you to tell you about everyone I meet?

Jerome:if I'm not wrong we work together right?

Hunter:look I don't have time for these games so tell me what you want

Jerome:nothing I just wanted to know if you were coming

Hunter:I'm not, something else?

Jerome:yes, I checked about what you told me but you seem in a hurry so I will tell you next time

Hunter:come on Jerome cut it brief and tell me

Jerome:so she doesn't have parents and she have no one, she was grown in an institute and now she lives alone and you.....have you made any progress?

Hunter:if you leave me to work I think I made a good progress tonight

Jerome:what you're with her?

Hunter:yes, something else?

Jerome:no, no so I leave you now and keep your hands in place Mr Dutois

Hunter:I always keep my hands in place

With that they hung up. Hunter went back to Jude.

Hunter:so where were we?

Back at the Harrison's villa in the garden. Sadie and Tommy

were still flirting with each other.

Tommy:so what are you doing here?.....are you a relative?

Sadie:me?.....no I'm just a friend of the family and you?

She lied to him because she was afraid that after the party if

someone knew him they will tell her father and he will be angry

with her. He was very possessive even if she was old enough to

date without his permission.

Tommy:let me tell you a secret....I heard my brother talking about this invitation he had for this party and he couldn't make it so I stole his invitation and came here and pretending to be him Mr Hunter Dutois

Sadie:so what do you do else in your life except steeling invitations and pretending to be somebody else?

Tommy:I love to paint and write songs and that's my work and to tell you the truth tomorrow I have to come back here on work

Sadie:what?

Tommy:i have to paint the daughter of Mr Harrison I don't remember her name

Sadie:the daughter of Mr Harrison?.....it must be an honour?

Tommy:I don't care.....do you know her?

Sadie:no, not that much but I hear them say that she's beautiful

Tommy:I think it's going to be fun; of course she will come full of makeup and with her hair pulled up and pretend to be the most beautiful lady on earth. These rich people are all the same and I'm sure she never left this house in her life

Sadie's mood changed for the last comment because it was true

and she felt angry that she was 20 and never went out like

others.

Sadie:probably

Tommy:when I look at the stars sometimes I would like to escape

Sadie:I don't have to look at the stars to feel the need to escape

At the police station with Jamie and Darius. That day they had

the night shift.

Jamie:today I couldn't stop thinking about her

Darius:but Jamie she's not a little girl leave her be from her mistake she will learn

Jamie:yeah right but when you make mistakes you make them once but they remain with you forever

Darius:but you tried Jamie what can you do more?

Jamie:I don't know but when I told her that I heard bad things about him she didn't even believed me....to not tell you that she took it against me

Darius:women are like that when they lose their mind for a man they don't see anything more but just him

Jamie:yes, but when I asked her if she wanted to be with him she said no and that she didn't even know him

Darius:and what did you pretend that she will tell you?.....she doesn't want to hurt you

Jamie:no, I don't think she's with him...Jude is not that type of girl that goes crazy about someone immediately.....she leave time pass before letting someone near her

Darius:but you can't be sure, everyone changes

Back with Jude and Hunter they were still on her patio talking.

Hunter:so have you had fun?

Jude:very much

Hunter:good that's what I like to hear, so when I'm going to see you again?

Jude:I don't know

Hunter:what do you mean you don't know?....I want to see you today before tomorrow......so tell me when I will see you?

Jude:today before tomorrow Mr Dutois

Hunter:that's better

They kissed good night and Jude went up in her apartment and

Hunter left to his house.

Back at the villa Tommy and Sadie were quiet for a moment

until Tommy broke the silence.

Tommy:you're quiet what happened?

Sadie:nothing.....have they ever told you that you're very curios?

Tommy:have they ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?

Sadie:have they ever told you how arrogant you are?

Tommy:what do you mean?....admit it it's rear to meet a man like me

Sadie:rear.....very rear........I think that's good

Sadie was teasing him now and she wanted to know if he will

fall for it. She began to walk away from him to act like if she

wasn't interested until he called her and her plan worked.

Tommy:where are you going?

Sadie:I'm going to sleep and its better if you go too don't forget tomorrow you have to paint Mr Harrison's daughter

Tommy:she can wait to tell you the truth I prefer you than a girl with all her arrogance

Sadie:who knows maybe you will like her

Tommy:I don't think so she must be very cuddled.......so where do you live?.......do you want me to take you home?

Sadie:no, I don't live far away from here thanks

Tommy:are we going to meet again?

Sadie:who knows maybe destiny will make us meet again

Tommy:at least tell me what your name....is so I can dream of you

Sadie:Cinderella and you?

Tommy:robin Hood

With that Sadie left but then she stopped and then walked

away again. This time she left her shoes behind like Cinderella.

She knew she was going to see him tomorrow and he will know

who she really is and she was excited to see his face when he

see her.

On the other hand Tommy thought that she was a teaser and

he knew girls like her. They first like to tease you and when you

tease them back they fall for you. He saw the shoe that she left

and he knew that it meant that he will see her again he didn't

know where but maybe she knew a way to find him. He didn't

care anyway all he always wanted was to spend one night with

the girls and then they never see him again.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In Jude's apartment Jude went in her bathroom to take off her

makeup and to change her clothes after the evening she spent

with Hunter. She was looking in the mirror and was thinking.

Jude thoughts:'I can't believe....I look at myself in the mirror and I see me change......I don't know what I'm feeling it's like I have something heavy on my heart .....And I know why'

_Flashback_

_Hunter silenced her with his finger and then he kissed her _

_again. This time it was more with passion and lust and the kiss_

_deepened. In that moment Jamie arrived._

_Jamie:Jude_

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'I'm hurting him....but Jamie can't understand me.....not even me can understand myself.....enough I have to stop thinking, I think too much.......but can I lose Jamie?'

_Flashback_

_Jamie and Jude were laughing but after a minute Jamie was _

_serious._

_Jamie:Jude.....I want to ask you something.... would you like to go out with me?_

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'forever?'

At the Harrison's villa everyone left the party and Sadie was

now in her bedroom thinking about the evening.

Sadie thoughts:'that was silly...... Cinderella...... I don't know how it came to me.....but if I think about it....it goes good with me......Cinderella was an orphan like me and then she became a princess.....I can say like me too....the only difference is that Cinderella was crazy about her prince...and me with princes I don't go that much well'

_Flashback_

_Tommy:have they ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?_

_Sadie:have they ever told you how arrogant you are?_

_End of flashback_

Sadie thoughts:' this love that everyone talks about it....the one that you hear your heart beat and butterflies in your stomach .......that emotion that you think will never stop......I don't know but I don't believe it....because time changes everything....and I get bored of everything'

Back with Jude still thinking while is changing her clothes.

Jude thoughts:'I'm hurrying this I know and who goes fast ends up with more mistakes.....but in my life I always hold back because I was scared that I got hurt.......for the first time I want to follow what my heart says and not worry what my mind thinks'

In the same time Sadie was still thinking in her bedroom.

Sadie's thoughts:'and tonight I had to meet this guy.....what did he told me his name was?.......ah yes Robin Hood......I already can imagine his scary face tomorrow when he comes to paint the daughter of Mr Harrison that he kept speaking bad about her and he will find me in front of him.....Robin hood.....he steels from rich people to give them to the poor ones.......who knows what is his real name?.......I will find out tomorrow'

The next morning at the Harrison's villa Tommy arrived and was

preparing the things he needed for the picture he was about to

paint. After a few minutes he was ready and waiting for the

daughter of Mr Harrison. Carmen came in the living room

where Tommy was.

Carmen:Mr. I just came to tell you that Miss Sadie knows that you're here and she will be down in a minute

Tommy nodded even if he was getting impatience to wait.

Carmen:do you want something to drink while you're waiting?

Tommy:a glass of water please

Carmen left to bring him the water. After a minute Sadie came

down but she didn't went in the living room she was getting it

easy and keep him wait for her. Carmen saw her and went to

talk to her.

Carmen:the artist is waiting Miss Sadie

Sadie:I know .......let him wait

Carmen smiled at her teasing she liked to do and went to give

the glass of water to Tommy. Meanwhile Sadie took an apple

and was eating it while she was walking toward the living

room. When she entered the living room Tommy looked up

and so Sadie he was confused, surprised but happy to see her.

Sadie:hello Robin Hood

Tommy:hello Cinderella

In Victoria's room Victoria was on the bed and was talking with

the doctor and Stuart was next to the doctor. _'The doctor's _

_name is Don so I'm going to call him Don'._

Don:Stuart told me that you weren't feeling well this week now how is you?

Stuart:talk Victoria sweetie

Victoria:I'm feeling a little better this morning but I'm still confused

Don:confused why Victoria?

Victoria:it will pass.....everything will pass

Don:if you're not going to talk to me I can't help you...that's why I'm here to try and understand you

Victoria:I'm beginning to hear things again

Don:what type of things?....from where do you think they are coming?

Victoria:always the same voice, the one as before she never left...and even with the medicine she stays in my mind...and no one believes me

Don:but I believe you...now tell me who is talking to you?

Victoria looked at Stuart he already knew the answer they

talked about her many times but he refused to believe her.

Don:don't worry you can tell me...who's talking to you?

Victoria:Angie

Stuart:Victoria Angie is death let's not begin with this story again beca....

He was cut by Don's arm that told him to keep quiet. Than Don

turned towards Victoria.

Don:continue

Victoria:she talks to me everyday especially in the evening

Don:and what is Angie telling you?

Victoria:she tells me many things.....sometimes she's so sweet but other times with anger ......lately there are moment where I....I don't know I feel

Don:right now is she talking to you?....is she here in this room?

Victoria:no she talks to me only when I'm alone

Don:how do you see Angie?....can you describe her?

Victoria:no I never saw her i just only hear her voice....and I don't want to see her...I don't want...I want her to get out of my life and let me live in peace...I'm not crazy

Don:calm down Victoria I don't want you to get worried anymore....that's why I'm here to help you, to understand you but you have to rest understood?

With that Don and Stuart left the room to let her rest.

At Jude's apartment Jude was there with Hunter. They were

flirting and laughing.

Jude:you think so Mr Dutois?

Hunter:yes my princess

Jude:you know you didn't tell me if you like the palace of the princess?

Hunter:it's you that haven't gave me the tour yet

Jude:good than let's give you one but first you have to promise me to hold my hands and never let go because it's so big that you will get lost

With that Hunter was grinning and went near her and took her

in his arm bridal style.

Hunter:I like the idea

Jude:ok so here is the living room, dining, kitchen and everything all in one......now you can put me down

Hunter:at what time you're working tomorrow?

Jude:at 7 in the morning why?

Hunter:Jude you're wasted there it's not right for you

Jude:wasted why?

Hunter:it means you can do something better

Jude:what can I do?

Hunter:there are many things what you can do...why don't you come and work for me?

Jude sarcastically:yes sure the secretarial of Mr Dutois

Hunter:Doesn't be so sarcastic something we will find you....why didn't you kept studying?

Jude:because I couldn't

Hunter:come on you couldn't

Jude:it's true I couldn't.....I was grown up in an institute and when I was 16 and found a job I had to get out of there.....and to tell you the truth I thanks god that I'm here and for the job that I've got because if not I don't know where I could have been right now

Hunter:sorry I talked too much as usual

_Flashback_

_Jude at 16 getting out of the institute she hugged the sisters _

_said bye and left._

_End of flashback_

Jude thoughts:'I waited so long for that day.....finally the world was mine.....but in that moment I wanted to get back inside....I was afraid and scared of life outside the institute.....I saw the world so big in front of me.....when I looked back toward the institute I saw all my life running in front of me.....the past......then when i looked in front of me I saw my future and I was scared....I felt lonely'

Hunter:what are you thinking Jude?.....did I got you sad?

Jude:no, it's ok...I'm fine

She didn't wanted to talk about her past it was difficult for her

and she didn't know Hunter that well to tell him about

everything.

Jude:tell me what do you want to do?


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Harrison's villa Sadie sat down on the chair that Tommy

had prepared for her and Tommy was getting ready to begin.

Sadie:so how do you want me?

Tommy:how you feel comfy Cinderella

Sadie positioned herself in a sexy way for Tommy.

Sadie:do you like me like this?

Tommy knew what her game was but he didn't fell for it.

Tommy:you can stay how you want but once you decide you can't move

Sadie felt hurt by his answer she had imagined something more

flirting like last night. She arranged her position in another

more sexy because she was not going to give up.

Sadie:and like this?.......do you prefer me?

Tommy was smiling now she was sexy and she was trying her

best to let him notice that so this time his answer was more like

she wanted it but at the same time professional too after all he

was on work there.

Tommy:if you ask me of course the answer would be yes but I don't think your father would like to see you painted like that

Sadie knew she was getting to him after all you only have to

show some of your skin to have a man's attention. So she

decided to arrange her short dress more in a way that Tommy

could see underneath it. She put the apple near her mouth and

spoke.

Sadie:don't I look like Eve like this?

Tommy:you can say more like the snake.......you're a teaser right?

Sadie:you don't seem to mind

Tommy:I don't but that's until your father comes and see that in an hour I haven't even started yet.......now if you have in heart the life of a beautiful guy, young, talented and intelligent please just find a comfortable position so I can begin my work

Sadie:is this position good?

Tommy:I think this painting is not going to be finished

Upstairs after Stuart and Don got out of Victoria's room they

were talking in the corridor. They talked about Victoria's

condition and the treatment she should take.

At Jude's apartment Jude was making some coffee for her and

Hunter that was still there with her. Hunter was changing the

channels on the television when he heard the news about that

girl that was murdered and he stopped on it. They were still

doing tests on the body and the police still was doing their

investigation but they found out her identity . Jude sat near him

with their coffees.

Outside Jude's apartment Jamie was on her front patio and he

was still deciding if he has to knock or no. After a minute he

decided to do it he pushed open the front door that was open

and went up the stairs to her apartment.

In the apartment they were still listening to the news.

Jude:It's scary to hear things like this

Hunter:I had enough to hear these things

Jude:I already am afraid to sleep here alone and when I hear something like this I feel worst

Hunter:but now you have me to take care of you right princess?

Jude smiled at him and he kissed her. In that moment there

was a knock at her door.

Jude:who is it at this time?

Hunter:maybe the bogeyman to take you with him

Jude:shout up

Jude went to open the door and she found Jamie standing

there in front of her door. She got out because she didn't want

him to see Hunter.

Jude:Jamie what are you doing here?

Jamie:I need to talk to you can I come in?

Jude:ah....it's better not today

Jamie:it's not going to take long I just need to talk to you.......I don't want to lose you.......I know that maybe you don't feel the way I do for you but we can always remain friends.......I missed you.......let me come in just for a minute

In that moment hunter came out from the apartment. He was

listening to everything that they were saying and he wasn't

happy about Jamie's words.

Hunter:is everything ok Jude?

Jamie was confused and hurt. He had thought that she wasn't

with him and he even wanted to try again with her. She lied to

him, she didn't wanted him to go in her apartment just

because she already had company.

At the Harrison's villa Tommy had begun the drawing. Sadie

was annoyed in the same position.

Sadie:I had enough in the same position, can I move?

There was no answer from Tommy he was lost painting.

Sadie:hello.....I'm still here and I had enough

Tommy:shh

Sadie:I feel everywhere numb

Tommy:not like your tongue than because you didn't stop talking

Sadie:how long we have more?

Tommy:just a little bit more and for today we're finished

Sadie:at least talk to me says something so I don't get annoyed

Tommy:what do you want me to tell you Cinderella......what do you want to know?

Sadie:I don't know something.......what's your name for example?

Tommy:Tommy

Sadie:I like it

Tommy:and you what's your name?

Sadie:Sadie Harrison...... so what do you do in your life Tommy

Tommy:what do you mean what I do in my life?

Sadie:for example your work.....what is your work?

Tommy:what are you seeing me do?

Sadie:what just painting?

Tommy:what do you mean just painting?

Sadie:I mean do you have a real job?

Tommy:you seem like my father he was always like that 'you will go now where like this' he wanted me to be like my brother a lawyer

Sadie:your brother is a lawyer?

Tommy:my brother, my father, my grandfather I think it's in the blood

Sadie:my father was a judge maybe he knows your brother

Tommy:of course he knows him, who doesn't know Mr. Hunter Dutois the son of Jeanclaude Dutois?

Sadie:and you....no one knows you?

Tommy:you know me.....is that enough?

Now they begin again their flirting and teasing each other.

Back to Jude's apartment Jamie was to shocked to talk but

when he got back he spoke to Hunter.

Jamie:what are you doing here?

Hunter:sorry my friend but I think they haven't introduced us yet...I'm Hunter Dutois

Jamie:I know very good who are you and I'm not your friend

Hunter:sorry but I think you're mistaken me with someone else if I'm not wrong I don't know you

Jamie:no, you don't know me but I know you Mr. Hunter Dutois

Jude:Jamie please

Hunter:look my friend I don't know what is your problem but I think it's better if you calm down

Jamie:calm down?......listen to me carefully you better leave Jude alone

Jude:Jamie stop it, go home

Hunter:ah it's like that than, so tell me what do you know about me?

Jude:please both of you stop it

Hunter:no, wait a minute I want to know what this guy have to say about me..........so tell me what do you know about me?.....talk

Jamie:I know the type of person you are and that you're not the type to trust

Hunter:interesting......but I don't know anything about you so I can't defend myself and lie about you like you are doing....I think it's better if you calm down and see what you talk about before you do it my friend.......I'm going back inside....clear things out between you two

With that he bent down kissed Jude on her cheek while looking

in Jamie's direction to let him know that she was his now and

left inside.

Back at the Harrison's with Sadie and Tommy.

Sadie:let me see how it's coming

She went near him and saw the painting. It was still at the

beginning and there was only the shape.

Sadie:what that is me?........I look like a monster

Tommy:give me time it's just the beginning.........you women are all the same

Sadie:tell me what do you have against women?


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Still at the Harrison's villa Tommy was painting and talking to

Sadie.

Sadie:tell me what do you have against women?

Tommy:me nothing, absolutely nothing......and to be sincere the problem is that I love them too much.....for me a woman is like a portray....when I start to paint I give all myself in to that painting......my soul and body.....she's all I think about....I don't eat, drink and not even sleep or if I sleep I dream only about her....I live for her......but that I get easily board....I finish one and start another one

Sadie:in a few words you don't know how to stay with one woman right?......don't try and play with words with me because I think the same....and I get bored easily too

Tommy:but women are different than men.......a woman is like a flower.....she's beautiful when she's still fresh

Sadie:what?....you're saying that we when we grow we get old?....talk about yourself then because I will remain beautiful

Tommy:no, that's not what I meant....what I meant is that when the heart is still fresh and young that's the only time when it can taste true love......the only love......because there will be no commitment or fear

Sadie:and in your opinion what is this true love?.....only love?

Tommy:not the fake love like the one when you keep a bird in the cage and tell him when to sing.....you listen to him even if you don't understand him.......true love is the one that brings life with it not take it from you

Sadie:god you talk so difficult you gave me a headache and I haven't even understood one word at what you said, I believe you come from a lawyer's family

Back at Jude's apartment Jamie was so disappointed in her that

without a word he turned away from her and he was leaving

but she went after him.

Jude:Jamie wait

Jamie:it's enough now Jude I warned you about him, his dangerous and you don't need him but you don't want to listen to me

Jude:Jamie please wait let me explain

Jamie and Jude were now on the front patio of the apartment.

Jamie stopped and looked at her.

Jude:look maybe you're right or maybe you're not I don't know but I need to live my life

Jamie:Jude I heard bad thing about him

Jude:but people like to judge people even on me they find something to say and with me he's sweet and caring

Jamie:sweet and caring......you're so innocent Jude you don't even really know life......Hunter wants only one thing from you Jude....only one thing

Jude:what?.....what does he want from me Jamie?.......he wants the thing you want too right?

He was silent for a minute it was true what Jude said she wasn't

that naive he thought she was, he wanted that thing too but he

loved her and that was not the only thing he wanted from her

he wanted all of her.

Jamie: Jude listen to me that man is dangerous for you and if you don't want to have me near you and say these things to you its fine I stay away from you, but you have to stay away from Hunter. I don't know him myself but I heard that he's very dangerous

In that moment Hunter came out on the patio too. He had

heard them coming down and he followed them to hear their

conversation and when he had enough and thought that Jamie

was getting to Jude he stepped out.

Hunter:look man you have to stop with all your accusations towards me, first I talked to you with the right words but now I had enough of you

Jamie:you stay out of this bastard

Jamie lost all his control and his punched Hunter straight in his

face. Hunter had blood coming down his nose and Jude was

shocked she had never saw Jamie out of control like this.

Jude:Jamie are you crazy?................Jamie just go home now

Hunter:it's better if you hear her man because I can report you for this

Jamie:Jude

Hunter:I'm going inside to wash my face

Jamie:Jude I'm.....

Jude:look Jamie doesn't come near me again and don't look for me....just leave

With that Jude stormed back inside and closed the door in

Jamie's face.

Jamie:Jude..............I love you

Back at the villa Tommy was almost ready for the day.

Sadie:how long we've got more?

Tommy:I'm in a difficult part right now

Sadie:and which part is that?

Tommy knew what she meant by that and to say it all he was

the one that started it. He didn't answer just kept painting.

Sadie:from the entire artist in the world my father had to pick the most annoying one

Tommy:and to say all of it the most attractive one too right?

Sadie:cocky much?

Tommy:I know you like me, your eyes doesn't keep secrets

Sadie:you're sure?......and your brain is too small to keep all your imaginations

Sadie's thoughts:'so he understood.....ok I admit I like him....I

don't know exactly what I like about him but there is

something.....maybe if I kiss him it will pass...just a little

kiss.....it doesn't mean anything that I want a kiss...it never did

to me.....'

_Flashback_

_Sadie was jumping on a bed but it wasn't in her room. She was _

_at her uncle's house. She was younger than now 16 years old. _

_There was a knock at the door and her uncle Jerome came in. _

_He smiled at her seeing her that innocent jumping on the bed._

_Jerome:how did you wake up beautiful?_

_Sadie:god Uncle Jerome your bed is so comfortable but if you want tonight I can sleep on the couch _

_Jerome:no, it fine I have to keep you comfortable but you have to finish this thing that when you fight with your father you come to sleep here_

_Sadie:you always say that but you never threw me out_

_Jerome:don't be so sure about that because next time I can do it and I will tell your father where you go when you escape from home_

_Sadie:I didn't know I was bothering you that much....next time I go somewhere else_

_Jerome:you really know how to act so innocent _

_End of flash back_

Sadie's thoughts:'I was only 16'

_Flashback_

_Jerome was tickling Sadie and he was slowly getting over her _

_on the bed._

_End of flashback_

Sadie's thoughts:'that time were your body is changing in to a woman.....and you get confused by the feeling you will feel.......I was curious and thirsty for my first kiss....for that feeling and taste of someone else on you...but it wasn't how I expected it how I wanted it'

_Flashback_

_Jerome was now in between Sadie's legs and he had pinned her _

_hands over her head they were still playing but then he looked _

_at her and he kissed her._

_End of flashback_

Sadie's thoughts:'with uncle Jerome......it was dry and a pinch....I stopped dreaming....I stopped searching for emotion......now the kiss is just an adventure for me........and I try to steal it from the guy I like'

In that moment an idea came to Sadie, she faked a cramp in her

leg. Immediately Tommy went towards her to see what

happened. He tried to help her and she was acting pretty well

in front of him. They start to talk together but bought of them

stopped.

Sadie:first you what were you going to say?

Tommy:I was going to say that you have nice legs, they make me remember of a painting of Botticelli...............and you what were you going to say?

Sadie:I was just going to tell you that your hands are dirty with the paint and you're putting all the paint on me

Tommy:you know I had enough of you, I try to be nice and make compliments and you just complain about everything

He stood up from where he was and went back near the

painting he was doing. Sadie immediately noticed her mistake

and she stood up and went after him.

Sadie:I was just joking.......what?

Tommy was looking at her and smiling.

Sadie:what?

Tommy:the cramp passed fast...........have they ever told you that you have beautiful lips?

Sadie:of course they did?

Tommy:who Cinderella?....tell me who?

Sadie:until tonight it's not enough to name all of them

Tommy:that much?

Sadie:that much

Tommy:but someone that can draw them like me you didn't find

With that they got even closer than they were and their lips

were about to meet when Stuart came in.

Stuart:what's going on here?......**take off your hands from my daughter you dirty pig**

Sadie:dad please calm down we did nothing wrong

Stuart:**I don't want to hear another word Sadie go up in your room.......and you pick up all your things and get out of here now**

Sadie:why are you doing this dad?........why are you always the same?

Stuart:**I told you to go in your room now**

**Sadie:**I can do nothing with you....I hate you**.....I hate you**

With that she went in her room crying. In the meantime

Tommy was picking his stuff.

Stuart:**and you I don't want to see you again in this house did you understood?............and if you try to get near my daughter again you will wish you never was born understood?....now get out**

Two cars were parked in a place were no people go there and

the persons in the cars got out from them except one. They

were Hunter and Jerome that were there to talk. Jerome was a

little bit drunk but that was not unusual.

Jerome:what happened Hunter?

Hunter:I think we've got a problem

Jerome:what problem?

Hunter:maybe there will be someone that can talk

Jerome:about who Azalea?

Hunter nodded

Jerome:no, it can't be

Hunter:I'm serious Jerome and it's one of our people, they must have felt sorry for her

Jerome:now I can do nothing......you know who is he?......maybe you want me to make him a visit?

Hunter:no, not for now I want to be sure before

Jerome:good.....then leave it in my hands

In that moment the car door of Jerome's car opened and out

came a girl.

Girl:Jerome is we going to stay here?

Jerome:no, sweetie just a few more minutes

Hunter:what is Lily doing here?........are you crazy?......why did you brought this bitch with you?

Jerome:calm down Hunter after all Lily is one of us...............after all what difference does it make you?

Hunter:what difference does it make?...you know we can't take them out of there

Jerome:don't worry it will remain between us

Hunter:you know you're going to be the death of me......now listen to me carefully, if everything goes as planned that one I was working on in two days she will be one of us

Jerome:good......I can't wait

Hunter:that means that soon she will be in the place, so be sure to prepare everything and be there......and be sure to not be drunk understood

Jerome:I'm not drunk Hunter

Lily:I can assume this will be the new one

Hunter:you shut up and if I was you I stay quiet if you don't want to be found like your friend

Lily:she wasn't my friend

Jerome:shh.......beauty it's better if you stay quiet because daddy Hunter will get angry

Hunter:Jerome make sure that everything goes good I don't want mistakes.............( to Lily) and you I see you again out and you will be sorry

With that Lily got afraid she knew that Hunter's promises were

kept so she left them alone and went back in the car.

Jerome:so did you decide what we're going to name this one?

Hunter:Rose

Jerome:good I like it


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the evening at the Harrison's villa Sadie was in her room

removing her makeup. Tommy was outside the villa and he

was trying to get Sadie's attention by throwing some small

rocks to her window. Sadie heard the rocks and went near the

window to see who it was even if she already thought of

someone.

Tommy:finally......you know how many rocks I already threw?

Sadie:I was in the bathroom

Tommy:are you coming?

Sadie:coming where?

Tommy:out somewhere

Sadie:now?

Tommy:if you're going to continue speaking your father will notice and this time he will kill me......are you coming or not?

Sadie:ok I will be there in a minute wait for me near the gate

Tommy:hurry up

With that he left her to prepare. Tommy was confused to why

he came for her this evening. She was sexy but he could have

found other girls sexy too and with a better father not so

protective. He shrugged his thoughts and said to himself that it

was because he like danger and this was danger to get her

when her father was against it but deep down he knew it was

something else and it wasn't the fact that he loved her after all

he only knew her for 24 hours but still what was that was

pushing him to be near her?

At the police station with Jamie and Darius.

Darius:I'm getting sleepy....do you want coffee because I'm going to get one I need it

Jamie:yes here I will pay today

Jamie opened his wallet and gave him the money. Darius

left to get their coffees. A photo fell from Jamie wallet

and it was of Jude and him smiling.

_Flashback_

_When Jamie punched Hunter straight in the face._

_End of flashback_

Jamie's thoughts:I don't know what came in me....I wanted to kill him.......for the first time in my life I felt afraid of myself......I was afraid of what could a man do when he's hurt........I lost control.......I felt lost...... what am I saying I am lost for a long time now....about you Jude

Flashback

Jude was walking in the streets when Jamie saw her for the first

time. She was beautiful like a godness.

End of flashback

Jamie's thoughts:I always admired her, even if life was cruel to her she was still strong.......I was thinking having my own place for days and I was afraid to make the decision but then when she gave me the courage and I didn't hesitate for a minute I just did it

_Flashback_

_Jamie:I'm telling you I love my nana but sometimes she's too much and I wish I had the courage and leave to have my own place_

_Jude:I know you for months now Jamie and I know you have courage you just have to talk to your nana I know she will understand_

_Jamie:I don't know.....I don't want to hurt her.....sometimes I don't know if that's what I really want_

_Jude:look let's start with what do you want to do right now?_

_End of flashback_

Jamie's thoughts:'when she asked me that question I wanted to tell her that I want to hold you......I want to have you with me forever nothing more but as usual I looked at my feet and kept everything to myself'

_Flashback_

_Jude and Jamie were eating an ice cream. They were joking and _

_Jamie put some ice cream on Jude's nose and from that they _

_began an ice cream fight. They were happy together smiling _

_and joking._

_End of flashback_

Jamie's thoughts:'how stupid you were Jamie not telling her before how you felt......now I lost her....who knows what she's doing right now......you want me to forget you Jude but....'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Darius came in with

their coffees. Jamie put back the photo in his wallet.

Darius:still doing the report?

Jamie:I'm almost finished

Darius:are you sure you're better Jamie?

Jamie:a little.........I don't know what got in to me I lost control and I didn't know what I was doing

Darius:no to scare you but that guy can make you leave lose your job

Jamie:I know.......I know but what happened, happened now

Darius:and you didn't hear anything from her?

Jamie:no, not even a word and I think she has a reason now why

In that moment their captain came in.

Captain: you're still here?

Jamie:we were just leaving

Captain:fine, I came here to tell you that on Wednesday we're going to talk to someone that may be knows something about the murder

Jamie:something new?

Captain:i think so I'm not sure we have to talk to him first and it's better to be soon before something happens and he changes his mind.......so be sure that tomorrow we have a car ok?......good now go to where you were suppose to go

Back at the Harrison's villa Sadie was ready and she snicked out

of there and went to see were Tommy was. Tommy saw her

and walked to her.

Tommy:so ready to go and have some fun?

Sadie:sure let's go before my father sees us

At Jude's apartment Jude was in her bed, she wasn't asleep she

couldn't sleep she was feeling down so she thought to call

Hunter.

Hunter who was still talking with Jerome heard his cell phone

Ring, he looked at the number and so it was Jude's so he

answered.

Hunter:hello

Jude:hello

Hunter:so what are you doing?

Jude:I'm in bed I feel tiered today

Hunter:are you going to dream about me tonight?

At Hunter's background Lily got out of the car and heard Hunter

talk on the phone. She went near Jerome.

Lily:I think it's her on the phone

Jerome:yes, and I think our daddy Hunter has a soft spot for her

Hunter:even I'm thinking about you al lot.............you can't even believe what I'm thinking

At Hunter's background

Lily:I feel a little bit sorry for her she doesn't even imagine what will she got herself into

Jude:I thought I was going to see you tonight

Hunter:I know sweetie but I told you I was going to work late tonight

Jude:I know...............will I see you tomorrow?

Hunter:sure without any doubt

Jude:ok than goodnight

With that they hung up and Hunter turned toward Jerome and

Lily.

Lily:she must be very naive if she believed all this

Back with Jude and Tommy they entered a club were Tommy

likes to go and there they met with two of Tommy's friends

Quest and Oliver.

Meanwhile at the Harrison's villa Stuart went in Sadie's room to

talk to her. He knocked at her door but there was no answer of

course. Stuart thought that she was sleeping and she didn't

hear him so he entered her room without another knock. While

walking towards her bed Stuart began to talk.

Stuart:Sadie we need to talk......Sadie

He went towards her bed and pulled her quilt up to wake her

up but instead of Sadie he found the pillows and he got angry.

At the club Sadie, Tommy and his friends were talking and

drinking when a girl came from behind Tommy and she put her

hands on his eyes to cover them.

Girl:hey sexy how are you?

Tommy:who are you?

The girl took off her hands and Tommy turned to see who she

was. She was one of the girls that Tommy went out with.

Tommy:hey it's been long how you are?

Girl:it's your entire fault you said that we're going to remain friends but I never saw you again

Tommy:come on don't tell me you haven't forgiven me after all this time

Girl:I'm still thinking about that you know you broke my heart

Tommy:come on sweetie forgive me

At this point Tommy was flirting with her without even knowing

it was a habit to him to do it with girls and Sadie was getting

angry.

Girl:I see you're always the same Tommy

Tommy:and this girl with you.....who is she?

Tommy looked at the other girl up and down.

Girl:this is my friend Roberta

Tommy:Pleasures to meet you.......now sit down here with us

The two girls sat down one in each side of Tommy. Quest and

Oliver went to bring some drinks for the girls and Sadie was

there getting more jealous and angry of how Tommy was

acting.

Tommy was talking with the girls and Sadie tried to get his

attention but he answered with a quick brush. At this point

Sadie left to the bathrooms to calm herself a little. In the

meantime Oliver and Quest came with the drinks.

When Sadie got back from the bathroom she wasn't calm and

decided to leave.

Sadie:Tommy I'm leaving......goodnight

Tommy:what happened sweetie

But Sadie didn't hear him she was already on her way out of the

club.

Quest:I think you've got problems tonight my friend

Tommy:I have to talk to her I'll be right back

When Tommy got out of the club Sadie was already walking in

the street towards her house. The streets were all dark and

quiet and no one was in the streets at that hour.

Tommy:Sadie stop.....wait a second.....where are you going?

Sadie stopped and turned to look at him.

Sadie:you have the face to ask where I'm going?........you brought me here just to sit me in a corner and then when you finish flirting with other girls you turn to me.......if you think I'm staying here to see that then you're wrong....I'm going home

Tommy:wait

He grabbed her hand to stop her.

Sadie:don't touch me

Tommy:it wasn't my fault that they came to me.......they sat there and began to talk I couldn't just ignore them

Sadie:then ignore me.....even if I saw how disturbed you looked because of them

Tommy:what you jealous Cinderella?

Sadie:what me jealous?........are you crazy I don't care a bit about you.....if you want for me you can go back and be with every girl because i don't care

Tommy:come on Sadie are we going to fight because of this?

Without even answering Sadie began to walk again but Tommy

grabbed her hand again to stop her.

Tommy:I'm not going to leave you like this......what are you going to do walk it back home?

Sadie:yes

Tommy:what at this time?......it's not time to walk and especially around here

Sadie:I don't need your permission to do it

Tommy:come on Sadie don't be so stubborn.......life is short and we don't have to fight

Sadie:listen to me carefully I don't want to see you again

And with that she left and this time Tommy didn't stop her. If

that's what she wanted, so he went back in the club.

In the meantime at Jude's apartment Jude was sleeping and

there was a knock at her door. She woke up and went to open

the door. When she opened there .........


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When she opened there was Hunter standing.

Hunter:you know you must be more careful before you open the door.....asks who it is not just open it

Jude:what are you doing here?.....you said you wouldn't come

Hunter:shout your mouth and kiss me

Hunter bent down and kissed her.

Jude:what time is it?

Hunter:4 in the morning

Jude:what?

Hunter smiled at her he loved the way she acted when she

woke up and her innocent face.

Hunter:I can't stop thinking about you......even on work I can't concentrate on what I'm doing...............so what are you going to do leave me get in or leave me out here?

Jude:I'm thinking about it

Hunter:you're becoming a tease you know

Jamie and Darius were in the car driving when they saw Sadie

walking alone in the dark in a deserted street. They stopped to

talk to her to see what was going on and why she was there at

that hour.

Jamie:good evening miss are you ok?

Sadie:sorry?

Jamie:can we help you with something........maybe take you to your car?

Sadie:no I'm without a car

Jamie:you're by foot?

Sadie:yes

Jamie:they left you behind?

Sadie:no of course not.......I was the one that left them behind

Jamie:where do you live miss?

Sadie:an hour away from here

Jamie:an hour away?......it's far away

Sadie:don't worry I walk a little....goodnight

Jamie:wait a minute miss its better if we take you home, I don't think it's a good idea to walk alone at this hour

Back at Jude's apartment Jude was in the living room with

Hunter.

Jude:so you want me to make you something......some coffee maybe?

Hunter:no princess.....you know what I want?........you

Hunter saw the scary look on Jude's face so he continued.

Hunter:I want you to come and sit here near me

Jude went and sat near him but she wasn't calm she was still

afraid of what Hunter wanted.

Hunter:what?

Jude:nothing....why?

Hunter:come here let me do you some massage so you relax a little

Hunter began to message her neck and he felt her still tense

and in that moment he got the idea why she was acting so

weird she was still a virgin and that made him more crazy and

wanted her more. He began to kiss her neck but when he was

trying to touch her she pulled away from him.

Hunter:what Jude?

Jude:nothing

Hunter:tell me....are you afraid of me?...............talk to me because I'm feeling lost

Jude:no, nothing....just....I never was in this situation before like this

Hunter:like what?

Jude:like this......in 4 in the morning with a man in my house.....on my sofa.....with me alone

At that Hunter began to smile she was acting so cute her

innocence was so attractive.

Hunter:you know you're so cute right now....I never had a woman like you.....listen if you want I leave.....I just came because I wanted to spent some time with you that's all......so you don't have to be afraid of me I will be a good boy I promise......so what am I going to do?

Jude:what?

Hunter:will I leave or stay?

Jude:stay

Hunter:good.....can you make me some coffee miss

Jude nodded and went in the kitchen to prepare him some

coffee and some for herself too.

Back in the car with Jamie, Darius and no Sadie they were

driving her home.

Darius:so love problems?

Sadie:problems?....not me .....if there is someone that have problem it's for sure not me.

Jamie:everything will pass miss

Sadie:I don't know....first so poetic and so romantic and then he doesn't even look at you......idiot

Darius:don't worry miss you're not alone with love problems....look at this one next to me they broke his heart and he doesn't want to listen to me

Jamie:don't begin again Darius

Darius:me?.......you keep complaining about her every minute, tell her to this girl what the girl of your life did to you

Jamie:please stop it Darius I don't want to begin again

Sadie:please tell me I'm interested to hear this

Jamie:no, nothing......it's just.....there was this girl that I liked

Darius:he was months talking to me about her and how crazy he was for her

Jamie:than I asked her to go out with me and ......she said yes and to tell the truth I didn't want to believe it....then I went to pick her at her house

Darius:he bought her flowers and he even booked the restaurant where he was going to take her

Jamie:whatever..........then I went for her and........I found her with another guy on her patio

Darius:with another guy kissing and cuddling

Sadie:what?......and what did you do?

Darius:oh that's the good question...........ask him miss.....ask him what he did

Jamie:stop it Darius

Darius:tell us what you did Jamie

Jamie:nothing......what could I say

Sadie:you told her nothing?

Darius:wise good answer

Sadie:what nothing at all?

Jamie:nothing I just left

Darius:and imagine who heard all his complains after

Sadie began to laugh they were acting like children but they

seemed close.

Darius:at least we got her to smile.....don't worry miss one will leave and another will come.....look do you want me to get you a date with this sexy guy next to me?

Jamie:just leave me alone for a minute

Darius:look at him his getting all shy now

They arrived at the villa and Sadie and Jamie got out of the car.

Sadie:goodnight then

Jamie:goodnight miss and next time try to not walk all alone in the night and in deserted areas

Sadie:promise

With that Sadie left towards her house but Jamie stopped her

when he asked her something.

Jamie:what is your name miss?

Sadie:Sadie

With that Sadie entered her house and Jamie went back in the

car.

Darius:that's the girl you need man....beautiful, friendly....and look what a villa she lives in she must be rich too

In the Harrison's villa Stuart was waiting for Sadie in the living

room and when she came in he was there.

Stuart:where did you go?.....do you know what time it is?.......why do you did this to me?

Sadie:dad I....

Stuart:have you thought that you can do whatever you want....say whatever you want and not listen to anybody?......I cuddled you too much....I was afraid when I went in your room and I didn't find you.....you know what passed through my mind of what could have happened to you?

Sadie:ok dad now calm down

Stuart:calm down?....I can't calm down something could have happened to you....I gave you everything am I right?.....I can't give you anything more

Sadie:stop it.....leave me alone......stop this

And with that she ran to her room.

In the morning at Jude's apartment Jude woke up next to

Hunter they must have slept on the sofa while they were

talking.

Jude:Hunter wake up it's late

Hunter:what?.....what time is it?

Jude:it's 7.30

Hunter:what?......I'm late

Jude:we fell asleep

Hunter:where is my jacket?

Jude:you have to be somewhere today?......maybe you can phone them

Hunter:no, I will arrange something...........I have to go I phone you later bye

At the police station Jamie and Darius were back at the station.

Jamie:another hour and we can leave

Darius:tell the truth Jamie you liked her or not?

Jamie:she's not bad but right now I don't want any women

Darius:come on if you don't want them now that you're young then when?...........life is short you know

Jamie:leave me alone so I can finish the report

Darius:do what you want but listen to me and forget about Jude or she will kill you............you can try with other girls like this one, what was her name?

Jamie:Sadie

Darius:so you remember her name and you say you don't like her

Jamie:I never said I didn't like her, I said I don't want women right now and now leave me finish

Darius:fine

Jamie:and Sadie is the ex judge's daughter you think she will want someone like me without money or anything?

Darius:what do you mean?

Jamie:what I mean is obviously she wants someone like her with money, the life she will want I can't give it to her

Darius:god you're so depressing.....let me tell you a story about this girl.....she's not really the ex judge's daughter....she's orphan and Mr Harrison adopt her

Jamie:really?.....how do you know?

Darius:people talk especially about someone like him rich, I heard about this story when it happened and you can't imagine what things I heard about that family. How I heard Mr Harrison was married with another woman before this her name was Angie if I'm not wrong.....they say she was very beautiful....I remember because her death impressed me

Jamie:how did she die?

Darius:a long story.... finish what you're doing and I tell you

At the supermarket Hunter was there buying some stuff when

his cell phone rang.

Hunter:how many times do I have to tell you to not call me on Saturdays?

Jerome:I forgot today is for the family...I'm sorry I disturbed you Mr Dutois

Hunter:cut this shit and tell me what you want

Jerome:nothing specific just to see if there was any difference about what we talked yesterday

Hunter:when there's something I want to tell you I call you till now everything is the same

Jerome:fine than I hear from you

Hunter:and that's what we always do

Jerome:ok see you

In that moment there was a knock at Jerome's door. He went

to open and there was Sadie.

Sadie:hello Uncle Jerome

Jerome:what happened?

Sadie:the usual

Jerome:you left home again?

Back at the supermarket were Hunter was buying. Jude was

there too she was walking when she so a lost girl and went

toward her.

Jude:hey sweetie you're alone?

The girl nodded.

Jude:what is your name?

Girl:Maya

Jude:Maya where is your mum?

In that moment a woman came calling the girl's name.

Woman:Maya......Maya.....haven't I told you to stay near me?.....now tell bye to the lady

In that moment hunter came near them.

Hunter:Eden I haven't found the sugar

Maya went running to him and Jude noticed him and was speechless.

Maya:dad can you buy me sweets please

Hunter:of course we go....

He stopped what he was saying when he saw Jude near his wife

and the situation he was caught in. Eden his wife haven't

noticed she just continued to shop. Hunter and Jude just looked

at each other but they said nothing. After all what was there to

say it was everything clear.

_**Teaser for next chapters **_

_**Lily:I'm so bored tonight will you remain with me?**_

_**Hunter:we're sending you on a holiday Lily..........this girl must disappear did you hear me**_

_**Stuart:how did she seem?**_

_**Jamie:I think she had just had a fight with her boyfriend**_

_**Stuart:boyfriend?.......Sadie has no boyfriend**_

_**Quest:Tommy you crazy what are you going to do go there knock the door and ask for her?**_

_**Tommy:in a way I have to talk to her**_

_**Quest:and if you find her father in front of you?**_

_**Stuart:Carmen who is it?**_

_**At Jude's apartment Jude was having a bath when she heard **_

_**her door close and was scared.**_

_**Sadie:but these are thing that happen he has to forget her**_

_**Jerome:and if I told you it wasn't an accident**_


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the Harrison villa Stuart was in his office, he didn't sleep last

night because of what happened with Sadie and because she

left and haven't came in till that hour. He was worried about

her where could she be? And he was sorry for yelling at here

why he always lose the temper with her? If he talk to her with

more calm she would have never left the house but he was too

protective on her that something could happen or someone will

abuse of her innocence. But was she that innocent how he

made her?

At Jerome's house Sadie was still asleep in Jerome's bed not

with Jerome in his bed but Jerome slept on the sofa. The

telephone rang but no one answered and it went to the

message machine. It was Stuart who called again to let know

his brother that he did heard from Sadie and he was worried

and he wanted that Jerome will call him back.

In that moment there was a knock at the bed room door.

Jerome:Sadie is you awake?

No answer

Jerome:Sadie.......(no answer again)...I'm coming in

And with that he opened the door and walked in. He saw that

Sadie was still under the covers and even with a pillow over her

face that he presumed that she put it when the phone rang so

she will not hear it.

Jerome:are you still alive down there?

He pulled the pillow off her face.

Jerome:how did you wake up sexy?

Sadie:I haven't woke up

Jerome:do you know who called for almost two hours this morning?

Sadie:who can be?.....I don't know let me guess......who could it be?.......of course dad who else

Jerome:do you think he knows where you are?

Sadie:I don't know but I don't think so

Jerome:have you ever told him where you go when you leave home?

Sadie:of course not, what did you think that I'm that stupid?

She got out of bed and was about to turn the knob to open the

door when she turned around and looked at her uncle.

Sadie:this is a secret between you and me and I know how to keep a secret

Jerome:when it's something that is good for you, you know how to keep them

Sadie:I think it's more for your good than mine Uncle Jerome....don't you think?

At the cafeteria Jude was as usual taking orders and giving the

meal to the client when she felt someone grab her arm from

behind. She turned around and so Hunter. She was angry with

him but she froze she didn't know what to say after what she

saw yesterday.

Hunter:Jude give me a minute to explain to you...things are not how you think

Jude:I'm sorry but I have orders waiting for me

Hunter:Jude please I just want some minutes to explain and then I leave you be

Jude:I'm working here if you want you can sit down and order something or else let me do my job

Hunter:let me just explain

Jude:what do you want to explain?......that you're married or that you the best liar in the world?

Hunter:please calm down Jude it's not how you think just give me a few minutes and I explain everything

The owner of the cafeteria was now looking at them and she

wasn't happy that Jude was treating bad a client or at least

that's what she thought.

Jude:I don't have time for this

Hunter:at least let's see each other somewhere else somewhere more quite

Jude:forget about me Hunter if you thought that I was a naive I'm not

With that she went to continue her job. Of course when she went in the kitchen the owner was angry with her and wanted an explanation of what just happened with that client.

Owner:what happened with that client?

Jude:nothing....it's personal nothing about work

Owner:what have I told you Jude? I don't want you personal life in here, this is your job not your life

Jude:I'm sorry

Owner:now go and take his order

Hunter was now sitting on a table.

Jude:I can't.....can Samantha go instead of me?

Owner:no she has other clients and other things to do and this is your job to take orders from every client so go and take his order

Jude:I can't I'm sorry

Owner:you do not understand Jude if you don't go and take his order you're fired

Jude said nothing just grabbed her bag looked towards Hunter

who was listening to all the conversation and before she left

she went towards him.

Jude:are you happy now?

With that she left and her life was a mess again now she had no

job, no friend nothing. She lost everything just in days just from

when he came in to her life.

At the Harrison's villa Sadie had not showed up yet. Stuart was

in his office with a police man who was Jamie.

Stuart:so when you both saw her she was walking alone at night

Jamie:yes

Stuart:it was dark and in the middle of a deserted street right?

Jamie:yes, and then we brought her here. Of course we were not going to walk alone at that hour because if it was for her she will have done it

Stuart:but how was she?...I mean

Jamie:she was fine....I think she had a fight with her boyfriend

Stuart:boyfriend?....but Sadie has no boyfriend

Jamie:I don't know Mr Harrison but from what she told us that's what it looked like and she even was angry with him

Stuart:angry?

Jamie:nothing to worry about in fact until we brought her here she was even laughing with us

Stuart:so this boyfriend you're saying about do you know who he is?......is he an artist?

Jamie:I don't know, how I told you we found her alone....but wait a minute...she talked about an artist

Stuart:I knew it....ok fine thanks for coming and if you hear anything

Jamie:we will phone immediately don't worry sir

Stuart:thank you

At Tommy's apartment there was a knock at the door so he

went to open. It was Kwest as usual.

Tommy:Kwest man how is you?

Kwest:I'm fine but I can't say the same thing about you, what happened?

Tommy:I don't know what's going on in me I'm confused

Kwest:and who is she now?

Tommy:you already know her, you met her....Sadie

Kwest:the daughter of Mr Harrison?

Tommy:yes, her

Kwest:you're still after that girl?....how long it was now a week?.....I think you making progress for relation ships

Tommy:but I'm confused I don't know if I want a relationship with her

Kwest:not again....you're going to say again that she's not the one for you

Tommy:no, it's not that, she's different but I don't know how I can say this......I like her she's nice and all but I don't know

Kwest:so it is the same?

Tommy:no, I want to be with her, near her but not because of her....I mean....I don't know

Kwest:T do you hear you self?....how can anyone understands you if you don't even understand yourself?

Tommy:It's just I want to be near her but I feel like something else is pulling me to her not her you know what I mean?

Kwest:yeah sure...I understand every word with no sense

Back at Jerome's house Jerome was making coffee for him and

Sadie was on the stool near the breakfast table having

breakfast.

Jerome:now I have to leave in a few minutes and I hope when I get back that everything will remain clean and in order.

Sadie's phone was ringing now and it was Tommy but even if

she wanted to answer him she wanted to be a little stubborn

and let him pay for how cocky he was yesterday.

Jerome:are you going to answer that phone?......who is it your father?

Sadie:no someone crazy about me but I don't have time for him now

Jerome:I feel sorry for him he doesn't know what he will get

Sadie:why?

Jerome:because you are the most arrogant and cocky girl I ever knew

Sadie:and you know a lot of women right Uncle Jerome?

Jerome:you're going to play the innocent one know?....who know how much men you've got running around you

Sadie:I don't care how much there are, there can be hundreds but I don't care about men

Jerome:yeah sure...why don't you say that you women don't know how to live without a man at your side

Sadie:I don't know about other women but I can live without a man

Jerome:nice joke Sadie but you love men admit it.....you like the attention and if you don't get what you I'm sorry who will be near you in that moment

Sadie:I'm telling you for me everyone can leave I can do it by my self

Jerome:yeah sure.....I like you when you play like this

At this moment he was right in front of her and he was leaning

towards her when the mobile rang again and pulled both of

them away from each other. It was Tommy again.

Jerome:he doesn't give up eh...what did you do to him to keep him?

Sadie:me?....nothing

Back to Jude she went back to her apartment. She entered and

went straight crying on her bed.

Jude:liar......I'm so stupid

How could she be so naive and let him make her think that she

was somebody. Somebody who made a man fall in love with

her. She wasn't in love with him but in a way she loved him.

He was her first boyfriend, first kiss, first man who hugged her

in a way that a boyfriend could do how could she be so stupid

that let him do those things when he was married. Oh yeah she

found out yesterday that's why she let him and fell for his lies.

Meanwhile in Hunter's house his wife Eden was cooking.

Hunter was watching the television with Maya and playing with

her.

Jerome was out of his house now and he immediately phoned

Hunter.

Hunter:hello

Jerome:hello I'm Jerome

Hunter:I know who you are now tell me

Jerome:I found your message you wanted something?

Hunter:yes, nothing special but I can't talk right now

Jerome:you're home?

Hunter:yes

Jerome:with your daughter?

Hunter:yes

Jerome:so you're enjoying your self

Hunter:right now we are seeing three dinosaurs on a boat and one is falling from it look at that one

Of course he was still on the phone but the last part he said it

to his daughter who was sitting on him.

Jerome:I see you're busy so I leave you

Hunter:no, wait a minute on that piece we were working on prepare everything for tonight because we have to take her immediately

Jerome:we can't take her tonight it's too early and I said nothing about her to the others not yet. We can also take her tomorrow

Hunter:or tonight or nothing

Jerome:why? What happened?

Hunter:yesterday she saw me with my wife

Jerome:she saw you together....bad thing....now what are you going to do?

Hunter:that is for me to think about you just do what you have to do to prepare for tonight the rest is in my hands

Jerome:and Lily who's going to talk to her?

Hunter:leave her in my hands don't worry about that...I can't risk more....already someone saw me in her house....one time there was this stupid guy and we were about to get in a fight....or tonight or we forget about everything

Eden:dinner is ready Hunter....Maya come to eat

Hunter:(on the phone) I have to go to eat now I phone you later

Eden:who is on the phone Hunter?

Hunter:work hunny as always

Eden:even today...it's getting annoying

Hunter:(on the phone) then we do as we said?

Jerome:at what time you think it will be?

Hunter:after eating I will go to my office, I don't think there will be problems....I will prepare all the documents and I will come tonight to have your signature on them ok?

Of course he was playing an act because his wife was looking at

him.

Hunter:I think it will be about nine is it good for you?

Jerome:fine I'll see you tonight then bye

Hunter:see you tonight bye

Back to Jude's apartment she was still crying, she felt betrayed

it was her first time that she left someone in and he played with

her how was she going to trust another man in her life?

Jude thought's:stop it now Jude why are you crying? Stop it you can't let someone hurt you....you even lost your work because of him...you have to stop it... he played you but this will let you learn to never trust a guy again....now let's clean yourself and you will feel better

She went in the bathroom filled the bath with warm water put

some bubble bath in and took off her clothes. She got in the

bath and lied down and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile someone was walking towards her apartment. He

took out a key and began to put it in Jude's door. After a

minute the door was open. Very quietly he closed the door

behind him and went inside.


	19. author's note

**So guys what do you think so far?**

**do you likeit?**

**the drama is about to begin so if you want to enjoy it keep reading.**


	20. teasers for chapter 16

**Hey guys here is the teasers for next chapter hope you like them and please leave reviews.**

_**Teasers for chapter 16**_

_**The loud noise of the door startled Jude and she knew this was **_

_**not the cat so she got out of the bath rapped a towel around **_

_**her and got out of the bathroom towards the door. She was **_

_**afraid and had this feeling that something bad is going to **_

_**happen. Walking towards the door she found it closed and no **_

_**one was there at least that's what she thought until....**_

_**:looking for me?......you left the door open**_

_**Stuart:Victoria our daughter ran away**_

_**Victoria:no, Stuart your daughter she was never mine**_

_**Hunter:no Jude you have to let me explain**_

_**Jude:what do you want to explain?...do you thing I'm stupid?**_

_**Hunter:Jude you know how I feel about you**_

_**Hunter:I and Eden have been married for 4 years now but between us everything is finished. Jude believe me I love her and my little girl but she's not the one for me.....then I found you**_

_**Jude:then why did you marry her?**_

_**Kwest:do whatever you want but I'm warning you if you find her father his going to make you sorry you ever showed up**_

_**Tommy:you know what you're saying? I can't let her go without finding out what is this....this thing pulling me towards her.....do you think I'm afraid of her father?......believe me this think I feel it's driving me to do everything to find out what it is.....even doing crazy things**_

_**Stuart:I'm going to talk to you as a man and I hope you will answer as one....where is my daughter?**_


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In Jude's apartment Jude was in the bathroom taking a bath.

She relaxed in it and closed her eyes so maybe these few days

will wash away and she will be the same old Jude without

problems or at least these kind of problems. With a work that

now she lost and with a friend that she lost because of Hunter,

the guy that made her life miserable or at least that's what she

thought but she will find out soon that life isn't miserable for

now but maybe it will be after tonight.

She was thinking about all Hunter's words and the look in his

eyes, he seemed sincere and that he really love her but maybe

this was all her imagination and because she wanted someone

to love her. She wasn't in love with him but in a way she did

love him and that's why it hurt his betrayal. She got out of the

thoughts immediately when she heard something but she

thought it was her cat so she called for it to come near her.

The cat came in the bathroom and sat on the carpet near the

bath and it was silent again so she relaxed back in the bath and

closed her eyes once again.

In the meantime the guy who opened the door put the key on

the table and then went back near the door he opened it again

and this time he didn't close it quietly but let it shut alone.

The loud noise of the door startled Jude and she knew this was

not the cat so she got out of the bath rapped a towel around

her and got out of the bathroom towards the door. She was

afraid and had this feeling that someone was in her apartment.

Walking towards the door she found it closed and no one was

there at least that's what she thought until....

:looking for me?......you left the door open

Jude jumped when the man spoke and turned around to see

who he was and then she started to cry because of the shock

and fell to the floor sobbing.

Jude:you....you scared me

:sorry Jude.....(he bend down next to her)....I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you

Jude:go away.....go away Hunter

Hunter:come on Jude I entered because I knew you wouldn't let me in and I need to explain to you

Jude:you don't have to explain Hunter......there's nothing to explain I understand everything, why did you come here to hurt me even more?.....you're a liar ....a fucking liar leave me alone.....

Again she was sobbing and this time not only because of the

scare she took but also for the hurt she felt for letting someone

in and then end up with the same person betraying her. Hunter

pulled her to him he was not going to lose the last chance to

finish his business but not only because of that he pulled her to

him because he felt sorry in a way for her and he wanted to hug

her and tell her that everything was ok even if that was a lie but

at least for now he will see her happy again and he wanted to

see her happy even if you think it's crazy.

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was still worried about Sadie's

absence and was sitting on the sofa in the living room thinking

where she can be.

Victoria came in and went near him.

Victoria:are you coming to eat?

Stuart:I'm not hungry

Victoria went near the window to see outside.

Victoria:it's a beautiful day today. What do you think?.......Stuart......Stuart

Stuart:what?

Victoria:I want to go walk in the garden, do you want to come with me?

Stuart:no, sweetie go by yourself I need to stay here so if the police call I will be here

Victoria:but you can't stay in here come with me

Stuart:no I can't go don't worry for me

Victoria:you know that we don't spent time together anymore?

Stuart:now is not the time Victoria....understand me

Victoria:the more time pass the more you're getting away from me

Stuart:Victoria our daughter ran away

Victoria:no, Stuart your daughter she was never mine

Stuart:what are you saying?

Victoria:since she came in your life she was everything to you and your world was now only her and I was left all alone......alone....alone....no.....no she was never my daughter, I wish I can close my eyes and she will be gone forever...forever

Stuart:stop it I don't want to hear any more go and leave me alone

Victoria:where do you want me to go? In my room to take my pills so maybe I can sleep? So maybe I die and leave you alone so you can be with Sadie only?.....I don't want to....I want to go walk in the garden with you....I want you to hug me and love as you once did

Stuart:what can I do more?....tell me I'm trying to do everything to help you

Victoria:I don't want help, I'm not crazy, I want to live my life....I want my life back

Stuart:stop please sweetie

Victoria:don't call me sweetie...in your heart there are Sadie and Angie but there will never be space for me.....you betrayed me Stuart and you stole my life

With that she left and Stuart was left speechless and worried

more about her.

In Jude's apartment Jude was dressed now and Hunter was

sitting on the sofa while Jude was pacing back and forth.

Jude:stop it Hunter there's nothing else to say

Hunter:no Jude you have to let me explain

Jude:what do you want to explain?...do you thing I'm stupid?

Hunter:Jude you know how I feel about you

Jude thought she knew but now she was confused and she was

thinking if maybe she was getting the wrong idea. Maybe he

had a daughter but the lady wasn't his wife. Maybe she was his

sister or a friend that helped him with his child. But then where

is the mother of the girl? She had to know because this was

confusing.

Jude:who was that woman?......who was that lady?

Hunter looked down he couldn't look at her. He saw how hurt

she was because of him and he felt not only guilty but he felt

pain to see her like this. Maybe it was good that all this will

finish tonight because he was getting too much attached to

Jude and he weren't sure if it was already too late to let her go.

Hunter:Eden is my wife

Jude:and of course the girl is your and Eden's kid?

Hunter nodded he couldn't deny it, it was too late and he

thought that by telling her the truth that in a way it could help

him, but how?

Hunter:I and Eden have been married for 4 years now but between us everything is finished. Jude believe me I love her and my little girl but she's not the one for me.....then I found you

Jude:then why did you marry her?

Hunter:I don't know......two years after we married I knew I made a mistake so I left but after some time I went back......Jude I couldn't leave her....I couldn't do you understand?..............................two weeks ago I put an application for divorce and we're waiting to go to court................Jude believe me you're the only one I want

Jude:how can I believe you Hunter?....why didn't you told me the truth immediately?

Hunter:I was afraid to lose you......admit it Jude if I told you the truth you will never gave us the chance to begin this ..............then tell me what could I do then say a lie......tell me........just tell me something Jude talk to me

Jude:what can I say?

Hunter:tell me that you're going to forgive me and that you're going to stay with me

At this point Jude was sitting on the sofa and Hunter was

kneeling in front of her with his forehead to her and begging

for her to forgive him.

Hunter:Jude I need you

He saw how much he hurt her and he was really sorry for what

he did to her but he knew he couldn't lose her and the feelings

of losing her scaring him. So he had to do something and quick

and again he had to be the business man again not the man

falling in love. So he got up from where he was and turned

around acting that he was leaving.

Hunter:you're right.......I don't know why I came here you don't deserve this....you deserve much better than me....I don't know what I thought.......my life is destroyed and it doesn't mean I have to destroy yours too......look at what happened to you, you lost your job because of me.....you right I better leave.....I never wanted to hurt you Jude....I wish that one day you will forgive me

And with that he was about to leave when her voice stopped

him.

Jude:wait

He turned around and went to her and without leaving say

anything he kissed her.

Hunter:I'm sorry for what I did but I swear to you that from now on there will be only the truth for us no more lies I promise...........tonight we will get out and begin fresh again ok?

Jude:I don't know

Hunter:at eight get ready I will be here for you ok?

Jude:I don't know if I'm going to.....

He cut her with another kiss so she will not refuse. This was his

only chance to finish the business and have her for himself.

Hunter:at eight be ready

And with that he left.

Outside the Harrison's villa Tommy and Kwest were walking

towards the villa.

Kwest:you're crazy Tommy what do you think you're doing knocking at her door and tell her to come down?

Tommy:what can I do if she's not answering? I need to talk to her and be with her

Kwest:and if you find her father in your face what do you think he's going to let you talk to her? Listen to me this is crazy

Tommy:look Kwest or you going to stay here and stay quite or you're going to leave understood

Kwest:do whatever you want but I'm warning you if you find her father his going to make you sorry you ever showed up

Tommy:you know what you're saying? I can't let her go without finding out what is this....this thing pulling me towards her.....do you think I'm afraid of her father?......believe me this think I feel it's driving me to do everything to find out what it is.....even doing crazy things

Kwest:I found out

Tommy:so what are you doing you're staying here?

Kwest:whatever

Tommy rang the bell to the villa and after some minutes the

servant came out to open.

Tommy:hi, I need to see Miss Sadie please

Carmen:she's not here I'm sorry

Tommy:look I know she doesn't want to talk to me right now but I need see her even for 5 minutes

Carmen:I'm sorry but she really isn't here but I will tell her when she gets back

Tommy:please tell her that Tommy was here

In that moment Stuart came out to see who was at the door.

Stuart:Carmen who is it?

Carmen:no one just some friends of Miss Sadie but I told them she wasn't here

Stuart saw who was at the gate so he approached them.

Stuart:Carmen leave us alone

Carmen did as she was told.

Stuart:I'm going to talk to you as a man and I hope you will answer as one....where is my daughter?

_**Teasers chapter 17**_

_**Lily:hello Mr Dutois I was waiting for you**_

_**Hunter:you're alone right?**_

_**Lily:alone and it's kind of sad......I'm happy you came are you going to stay with me tonight?**_

_**Lily:Jude Mills ....hmm.....she's not bad....18?....she's too young I don't know how they are going to believe it**_

_**Hunter:this girl has to disappear do you hear me?**_

_**Jude:hi hunter can I talk to you?**_

_**Hunter:come on silly you know you don't have to ask**_

_**Jude:look about tonight I .....I feel....I don't know....even for your wife I'm feeling I'm doing to wrong thing**_

_**So what do you think will she go or not?**_


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stuart:I'm going to talk to you as a man and I hope you will answer as one....where is my daughter?

Tommy:I don't know I came here to see her

Stuart:Don't lie to me I know that yesterday she was with you....I'm going to ask for the last time where my daughter is?

Tommy:I don't know and it's true I was with her last night but I haven't saw her since then....I'm trying to call her but she's not answering

Kwest:he's telling the truth

Stuart:no one talked to you this is between me and your friend because all that happened to my daughter it was all because of him

Tommy:I did nothing to her yesterday we fought and she took off and since then I haven't saw her

Stuart:first of all I already told you in the morning that you have to stay away from my daughter and that evening you were together and now she's gone and you tell me that you don't know where she is

Tommy:gone?

Stuart:gone ....yes gone and I told you to stay away from my daughter

At this time Stuart was all over Tommy and Kwest stood

between them to stop the fight that was going to begin in

seconds.

Kwest:calm down Mr

Stuart:if you did something to her I kill you do you hear me?

Tommy:no, you don't understand what do you think I will do to her I like her

That all it took to Stuart to slap Tommy.

Stuart:get out of here and don't even try to contact my daughter leave her alone

And with that he left towards his house more angry than ever.

In Jerome's house Sadie was putting some nail polish. Again

Sadie's phone rang again and again it was Tommy. This time

Sadie decided to answer.

Sadie:hello

Tommy:Sadie?

Sadie:who are you?

Tommy:Tommy

Sadie:(playing dumb) Tommy who?

Tommy:cut the crap Sadie you know how many times I tried to call you?

Sadie:yeah I know and you got me a headache

Tommy:then you should have answered why you didn't?

Sadie:because I had much more important things to do

Tommy:where are you?

Sadie:home where else?

Tommy:why are you lying Sadie I know you're not home

Sadie:how do you know?

Tommy:because I went there stupidly and I was greeted with a slap from your father

Sadie:what? (laughing) when?

Tommy:minutes ago

Sadie still laughing.

Tommy:it's not funny

Sadie:you're crazy

Tommy:stop laughing or I hung up

Sadie:how can I not laugh? You went at my house you're stupid

Again she was laughing at him.

Tommy:bye Sadie I thought you were more mature than this

He hung up on her. Sadie was now angry because no one had

ever hung up on her especially a guy. She tried to phone him

back but he rejected her calls and that made her more furious.

In that moment Jerome came in.

Jerome:you're still here?

Sadie:why you want me to leave?

Jerome:your father is worried about you.....my shirt on you look sexy

Sadie: thanks

Jerome:what happened to you, you look angry?

Sadie:nothing absolutely nothing

In the brothel in one of the rooms because the brothel was

really big. There were rooms for the girls, rooms were there

clients will be served, an office and of course a big room were

the shows are held. In one of the rooms there was Lily doing

her makeup when Hunter came in her room.

Lily:hello Mr Dutois I was waiting for you

Hunter:you're alone right?

Lily:alone and it's kind of sad......I'm happy you came are you going to stay with me tonight?

Hunter:Lily I don't have time to waist you know what you have to do right

Lily:god of course I know what I have to do as always right?

Hunter:no, not as always this time the situation is more complicated......we're going to send you for a holiday Lily

Lily:holiday? Nice

Hunter:the important thing is to do whatever I tell you i don't want mistakes understood?.....here is your passport

Lily:Jude Mills ....hmm.....she's not bad....18?....she's too young I don't know how they are going to believe it

Hunter:don't worry about police and stuff like that we already talked to the responsible for your flight and they are going to be on our side

Lily:right I should have imagined

Hunter:you're going to Europe..... Here this is your ticket there you will find some people who will take you to another place

Lily:what a trip

Hunter:this girl has to disappear do you hear me?

Lily:so I have to go this far away?

Hunter:shut up and just do as I say....now listen to me carefully we're going to give you some money spend them as you wish but in places that will be shown like casinos, restaurant, etc how you like............when you arrive you will find another passport for the other destination after some time you will return back here we already thought about everything..........in Europe you're going to stay with a man and leave everything in his hands

Lily:and how can I recognize all these people?

Hunter:you will not they will.....your work is just to show yourself in public that's all.....don't worry they will tell you what to do

In that moment Hunter's cell phone rang and he put a finger to

his mouth to silence Lily so she will not talk.

Hunter:hello princess

Jude:hi hunter can I talk to you?

Hunter:come on silly you know you don't have to ask

Jude:look about tonight I .....I feel....I don't know....even for your wife I'm feeling I'm doing to wrong thing

Hunter:Jude I already explained to you trust me...you don't have to feel like that we're not going to do something wrong..............what we feel towards each other is not our fault......we can't lose something like this

Jude:I don't want to lose you but.....I thought a lot about it and I can't I can't continue this

Hunter:Jude listen to me let's see each other so we can talk ok?

Jude:I don't think it's a good idea

Hunter:Jude why are you doing this to me....let's just meet and talk I'll promise we will talk only....if you think it's better if you leave me than at least tell me in my face....let me see you one last time and if this will finish at least we did it by deciding it together............Jude..............please Jude

Jude:ok we meet then

Hunter:thanks....I sent you a cab in an hour good?

Jude:sure

Hunter:bye then see you

After hunter hung up from Jude he called someone else.

Hunter:prepare everything in an hour or tonight or never there will be no other chances

_**Teasers for next chapters**_

_**Sadie:I phoned to tell you goodnight that's all now you can go back to sleep**_

_**Tommy:oh right thanks.....do me a favour next time don't call at this hour first you don't want to talk then you wake me up in the middle of the night**_

_**Jude in the cab.**_

_**Jude:excuse me Mr where are we going?**_

_**No answer**_

_**Jude:Mr Can you tell me where are you taking me?**_

_**Driver:be patient Miss we're almost there**_

_**Victoria entered in Sadie's room while she was sleeping and **_

_**went near her face. She moved her hands towards her and **_

_**then....what happened?**_

_**Jerome was in a room smiling with a smug on his face.**_

_**Jerome:undress yourself**_


	23. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

In Jerome's house Jerome and Sadie were playing chess.

Jerome:come on Sadie we don't have till tonight I have to go out

Sadie:I have to think because if I make a mistake you will win

Jerome:I want that queen and if I want something I do everything to get it

Sadie:ok Uncle Jerome now since you're thinking about my queen..... here check

Jerome:hmm...........ok let me think

Meanwhile Sadie was looking around and saw a sword.

Sadie:is that sword real uncle?

Jerome:of course I don't have fake things

Sadie:but I mean does it really cut?

Jerome:a long time ago it did...............here your turn............so what I'm going to do with you Sadie, I can't hide you forever....what will say your father if he finds out that you're here?

Sadie:you'll be sorry that you helped me..........don't worry about him he needs this lesson so maybe he'll back off, he always wants me to do what he wants

Jerome:he was always like that and especially now with you

Sadie:yes, but he has to stop, if it was for him I never get out of that house and I can be a nun

Jerome:you a nun?.......you want the others to resign when you get in?............sometimes I don't blame him that he worry so much after what happened

Sadie:what do you mean?

Jerome:Angie he still loves her .....he can't get over her

Sadie:yes, but I don't know her and I have nothing to do with her

Jerome:he miss her and he feels responsible of her death and he's afraid for the ones he love

Sadie:yes, but these are things that happen he can't continue to blame himself, it was a long time ago and after all it was an accident

Jerome:and if I tell you it wasn't an accident?

Sadie:what do you mean?

Jerome:check

Sadie:it was an accident right?

Jerome:not really

Sadie:tell me then please

Jerome:forget it

Sadie:please uncle you have to tell me now

Jerome:Sadie what I'm going to say has to remain a secret between me and you ok?....don't tell anyone especially Stuart if he finds out that I told you he will never forgive me ok?

Sadie nodded so he continued.

Jerome:there was no accident Angie.... took her life with her own hands

Sadie:what ........a suicide?

Jerome:she was found suffocated....Stuart was the one that found her

Sadie:where?

Jerome:where do you think?

Sadie:the room upstairs the one that dad always keep locked?

Jerome:yes, that room....let me ask you something Sadie...have you ever saw a photo of her?

Sadie:no

Jerome:and Stuart never talked to you about her?

Sadie:a little....he told me that she was his first wife, that they met when they were still young and that she died with an accident...that's all I know

Jerome:and now you know that he lied to you about how she died....he still miss her Sadie.....and don't forget that this is our secret......here check mate

In Jude's apartment Jude was preparing for the night. After

some minutes the bell rang to let her know that the cab arrived

for her to take her to Hunter. Meanwhile there was another car

parked in the street with two persons in it that were waiting for

Jude to get out of the apartment to do their job.

Jude came down the stairs and towards the cab. The driver

opened the door for her and she went in. The driver closed the

door behind her and went to the driver's seat and started the

engine to go to their destination and to hell for Jude.

In the Harrison's villa Stuart was talking to his sister Georgia

about what happened with Sadie and that she ran away.

Georgia told him that he was too easy and that he has to be

more strict with her. They talked about Victoria and her

condition at this moment. And it was mentioned even Angie.

An hour in the car and Jude was getting annoyed and confused

to where they were going. They were out of town and the

street that they were in was deserted and without lights.

Jude:excuse me where are we going?

No answer

Jude:Mr where are we going?

Driver:we're almost there

A few minutes later the car came to a stop and the lights of

another car light on and then off it was a signal.

Driver:we're here you can get out miss

Jude:what you're going to leave me here alone?

Driver:you're not alone miss

In that moment Jude saw Hunter getting out of the car that

signalled with the lights. Hunter walked towards the cab and

Jude got out of the cab and walked towards Hunter. When they

arrived near each other Jude noticed that Hunter had a blind

fold in his hands but she said nothing she wasn't sure she

wanted another surprise especially in this situation they were

in.

Hunter:so you're going to leave me?

Jude:I don't know Hunter.....I'm confused right now

Hunter:I missed you Jude

Jude:me too

He bends down to kiss her but she turned her face so he kissed

her cheek and then near her ear down to her neck. He was

playing and wanted to make her want him. From the neck he

went back to her lips and this time she let him kiss her and she

even kissed back. Hunter broke the kiss and trailed more kisses

to her neck and then he turned her with her back to him.

Jude:what are you doing?

Without saying anything he put the blind fold to her eyes and

everything was black now. In that moment memories of his

other victims came to his mind especially one of the victim that

was killed Alizea. She was shot because she didn't did what she

was told.

At the police station they were seeing the files of the same girl

that was shot and left with a flower in her mouth Alizea but for

the police she had her real name Manuela. They found out that

her father left her family when she was still young and had no

contact with him since then. Her mother died of cancer and

when she finished school she immediately began to work. She

had a friend but lost contact with her when she left her work to

go work for someone else but they didn't found out who this

person was. The only thing that they knew was that this person

changed completely this girl in only two weeks. That's all they

got until now.


	24. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the Harrison's villa Sadie went back home and she was

heading towards her room. There she found her father waiting

for her.

Sadie:you scared me dad

Stuart:Sadie

Sadie:what are you doing in my room?

Stuart:Sadie where were you?.....you know how worried I was?....I thought you were not coming back home

Sadie:come on dad it's not the first time that I spent the night away from home

Stuart:you know how much time I spent waiting for you?......where were you?

Sadie:on the moon...........now I'm here go to sleep I don't need this talk tonight

Stuart:don't talk to me like that

Sadie:I'm tired and I want to go to sleep

Stuart:and you think I'm not tired I haven't slept waiting for you

Sadie:who told you to stay up?

Stuart:don't talk to your father like this the one who gave you everything and loves you with everything he has in him.....now tell me where were you?

Sadie:I think you have secrets right dad.....now I have one too

Stuart:what do you mean by that?

Sadie:just leave me alone ok

Stuart:you know you always hurt me; you don't know how to love someone

Sadie:you're right I don't and I had enough of you I hate you

With that she ran out of her room and out of the villa again.

Victoria who saw Sadie running out and heard some of their

conversation went to Sadie's room to talk to Stuart.

Victoria:are you coming in bed?......it's been long since you last slept with me......I miss you.....come to bed with me

Stuart:leave me alone right now Victoria

Victoria gave up and left to her room alone as always.

Sadie sat on the bench outside the villa.

Meanwhile Hunter was driving and Jude was sited next to him

still blind folded. She was getting annoyed by Hunter's silence

so she began to talk.

Jude:where are we going Hunter?......how much longer do we have?.....talk to me Hunter

Hunter:we're almost there

Jude:are you ok?

At Jude's apartment everything was set as they planned. Lily

was at the brothel preparing for her turn. She was putting on

her wig to continue their plan and go to the airport.

Jerome who was with Lily when he phoned Hunter.

Jerome:hello Dr. Dutois

Hunter:hello

Jerome:I phoned to let you know that everything is ready and we're excited to see this new flame of yours

Hunter:good

Jerome:so where are you?

Hunter:we're almost there, see you in a few

Jerome:sure bye

Hunter:bye

Jude:'see you in a few'?.......we're not going to be alone?

Hunter:you'll see

At the brothel Lily was almost ready and now she was just

enjoying the imitation of Jude while Jerome was laughing with

her.

Back to Jude and Hunter, Jude was feeling uneasy like if

something bad was going to happen but maybe she was being

paranoid. She trusted Hunter right?

Jude:are you sure you're ok Hunter?.....where are we going?

Hunter:I'm fine and you will find out soon now let me drive

Jude was now thinking that she's not paranoid and that

something is really off with Hunter and she was feeling that she

couldn't trust him anymore and she wanted to know where she

was.

Jude:I'm taking off this blind fold I want to know where we are

Hunter:no, wait

Jude stopped her hands and left the blind fold on and she didn't

know why. Was it because she trusted Hunter that much or

because she was now afraid of him?

Hunter sensed her panic and that she was losing her trust in

him so he locked the car to be more safe.

Jude:did you just locked the car?......why did you locked the car?

Hunter:calm down Jude

Jude:I had enough of these secrets and you're scaring me

Hunter took Jude's hands in his so she can't take off her blind

fold. Of course he was gentle with her like always because he

didn't want her to panic and blow off the plan and also because

she was different from the others, not just because he was

falling for her but because the others just trusted him and

didn't care when he put them in the same situation. They were

all known to these situations and to men. Jude on the other

hand was different she was innocent in a way at least even if he

was sure that she was in every way innocent.

After taking Jude's hand in his he sensed her tense up and he

knew that he had to drive faster or everything was going to

turn bad.

Jude was scared but didn't move she didn't even took her

hands away from Hunter even if she wanted so bad. She was

frozen she couldn't move she was scared and even more afraid

that if she tried anything Hunter will do something to her.

A few minutes later the car was slowing down they where

arrived at their destination.

Hunter:trust me Jude this night is going to stay with you forever

At those words she was even more afraid. What was going to

happen to her? What did Hunter planned? Did he wanted to

hurt her or just make sure that she stayed with him?

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't even notice that

they got out of the car and where heading to some stairs. She

just realized that they were in a room when they stopped

walking and Hunter talked to her.

Hunter:now wait for me here ok

With that Hunter kissed her on her cheek and left her with the

devil himself. He walked out and closed the gate that was there

instead of a door.

At the sound of the gate closing Jude came to all her senses and

immediately took off the blind fold to see where she was.

She looked around the room it was lit by candles all around the

room and it was not a room it was more as a cave. There where

black sheer curtains hang to the wall and there was a chair in

the middle of the room with it's back to Jude.

Jude:Hunter.....Hunter

The chair turned around.

Jerome:how are you Miss Jude?.......or should I say Miss Rose?


	25. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sadie was still sitting outside the villa and she was thinking of

Tommy when she decided to call him.

Tommy was sleeping when his mobile rang.

Tommy:hello

Sadie:hello, did I wake you up?

Tommy:who are you?

Sadie:it's me Tom Sadie

Tommy:Sadie

Sadie:I called to say goodnight that's all .....you can go to sleep again

Tommy:thanks but next time don't call at this time and wake me up

Sadie:come on don't be like this

Tommy:like what?

Sadie:this.....stupid

Tommy:stupid me?.....I think you have the wrong guy here

Sadie:come on I'm sorry for earlier ok I was the stupid one there and I'm sorry

Tommy:sure now let me go to sleep

Sadie:wait......I missed you, I want to see you again

Tommy:what?

Sadie:I want to see you; can I come to your place tomorrow so we can talk?

Tommy was thinking he wasn't that attracted to Sadie to give

her this chance after she laughed to him but there was still that

thing that told him to say yes and to stay near her.

Tommy:fine but what will your father say?

Sadie:don't talk to me about him not right now.....he was furious with me when I got here

Tommy:what do you thought he will do?

Sadie:don't worry for him he will not know after all we will be hidden at your place and he doesn't know where you live

Tommy:fine

Sadie:give me your address

Back to the brothel Jude was staring at Jerome who was facing

her with that smug look on his face and watching her up and

down while licking his lips.

Jude:where is Hunter?

Jerome:Hunter..... I don't know any Hunter

Jude:he was here with me

Jerome:what your boyfriend left you here alone?......nice boyfriend you have.......but don't worry I'm here right?.... so I will take care of you

Jude:who are you?

Jerome:(laughing) oh sweetie you want to know who am I?.......let's get this straight Rose ( in that moment he stood up and walked towards her).....here you don't ask questions....here you are no one( at this point he got in her face and with his hands he grabbed her face to force her to watch him).....here you do what we tell you to do.......here you are ours do you understand?

Jude got out of his grip and ran towards the gate and tried to

open it but it was useless and there was even another guy on

the other side of the gate so it was pointless to even try so she

screamed instead so maybe someone could hear her.

Jerome:(screamed louder than her) YOU CAN SCREAM HOW MUCH YOU WANT...........NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU HERE

Jerome walked towards her near the gate. He bent next to her

ear and she thought he was going to talk to her but instead he

licked her ear down to her trout.

Jerome:you smell good..........you really are beautiful to be a flower Rose.........cry, cry I like it better when you cry

Jerome licked some of her tears.

Jerome:I like the taste of your tears

Jude: (in between sobs) what ...do you... want from ...me?

In that moment Jerome got furious and he threw her on the

floor.

Jerome:I already told you here you don't ask questions........don't say anything understood

He went back on the chair and was looking down at her.

Jerome:undress yourself........take off your clothes......stop crying and do it.........or maybe you want me to do it?

Jude immediately shook her head no. She never undressed

herself in front of a man or even was without clothes and the

bastard wants her to do it like it was nothing special just

normal. It wasn't not for her she wasn't a bitch.

Jerome:I'm waiting

Jude took of her top slowly and tried how much she could to

keep the top in front of her.

Meanwhile Lily went with some guys to Jude's apartment took

the luggage with Jude's clothes so they could take them to the

brothel and left the apartment.

Back to the brothel Jude was now in her bra and panty and

Jerome was enjoying the sight.

Jerome:I have to admit that Dr Dutois knows how to choose his girls

Jude:please tell me where we are?

Jerome:here we are in hell where the most beautiful flowers grow up...( he stood up and went towards her)...like you Rose.....(he bent down near her and ran his fingers near the strip on her bra and pushed it down)....even if an angel like you should be in heaven instead of here but that's life.......and luck.......you are our 12th flower......the one we needed....it's your destiny.....and you can't run from your destiny...............cry, cry don't worry everything will pass soon...( he walked towards the curtain where there was a white dress hanging there that Jude didn't saw before, he took it in his hands smelled it and went back near Jude)...here put this on....and don't think too much about how you can get out of here......because from here no one gets out....( he stood up and went towards the gate to get out from there)... and don't worry I will thank Dr Dutois for you

With that he left and left Jude there alone thinking about how

stupid she was to trust a man she didn't even know. She

sweared to herself that she will never trust a man again but

that was useless now. How can she even have to trust a man

from here. Was she wrong to think this?

At the police station still talking about Alizea or Manuela.

Police1:from then no one heard anything from her or even asked about her

Police2:obviously because she was lonely without family or friends

Police1: you know what is strange, that 2 days after no one saw her she left.... took off to Europe and there was no sign that she came back from there

Police2:until we found her in the woods.....so she died here nowhere else

Police1:she must have come back in another way......she was so young.....who knows who tricked her in to something

At the airport Lily was ready to take off and everything went

fine with the passport control and other things of course the

guys that Hunter told her about where ready waiting for her so

there was no worries.

Back at the brothel Jude was stubborn so she tried to search

around for some hope that she could get out of there but

nothing. She even tried the gate with all her power but it was

useless she knew it but she didn't want to give up.

After an hour of trying everything she was feeling tired so she

sat on the floor and tried her last move.

Jude:god please I need your help right now......I'm scared and lonely......I'm powerless......I'm losing hope and faith.....please give me the strength and help me to get out of here.....I'm so scared....what's going to happen to me?.....why did they bring me here?....what they want from me?.....oh god please you're my last hope help me give me the strength to be strong and courage to get out of this situation

_**Teasers for next Chapters**_

_Sadie:why does dad keep the room upstairs locked?_

_Carmen:which room Miss?_

_Sadie:come on Carmen the room up stairs_

_Jude:Rose?_

_:Rose that will be your name from now on your other name forget about it and don't tell it to anyone_

_Victoria:always alone....all alone.....no I forgot I'm not alone I have your sweetheart Angie who keeps me company_

_Jerome:you like her?.......so you want her for you?_

_Hunter:stop it Jerome I told you enough_

_Sadie:I parked the car down the road and I'm walking towards the stairs right now_

_Tommy:who are you?_

_Jerome: let's go because they are waiting for us_

_With that he put the mask on his face._


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

In the middle of that night Victoria couldn't sleep. Stuart was

sleeping down stairs on the sofa and Sadie was sleeping in her

room. It was raining heavily and the thunders were awful. It

was scary but everyone seemed to not notice except for

Victoria who not only was scared and alone because of the

storm but also because how life had turn out for her. She felt as

if the storm was not only outside that house but more worst

inside. She got out of bed and went towards Sadie's room. She

opened the door slowly without making a noise and went inside

towards Sadie's bed were she was deeply sleeping. Victoria

looked down at Sadie.

Victoria thoughts:what do you have that I don't?

Victoria tried to touch Sadie's face but Sadie moved so Victoria

pulled her hand immediately.

Victoria thoughts:I'm not crazy, I know I'm not........you were suppose to be my salvation

_Flash back_

_Victoria:do you think it's a good idea?_

_Stuart:why not?.......we always wanted a kid....even before we got married we already had chosen names do you remember?_

_Victoria nodded her head and Stuart bend down beside her and _

_talked while he was caressing her face._

_Stuart:she will be ours and no one can separate us from each other so what do you think?_

_Victoria:I think we're moving fast Stuart....and you have to remember what the doctor said I have to rest_

_Stuart:you're right...let's forget about it.....I'm sorry I was selfish and thought what was best for me only....will you forgive me?_

_End of flashback_

Victoria's thoughts:I saw how clouded his eyes became there was no light of joy and I couldn't see him like that...and the love I felt in that moment I never had felt it before....the love that you feel running through your veins and in to your heart......the love that hurts so much that it will break you......I wanted to make him happy again.....to give him what I couldn't .....I wanted to help him forget about the past.....forget about Angie

_Flashback_

_Victoria:I always wanted to have kids with you...tomorrow we go to the institute_

_Stuart's eyes lit up again and he smiled to Victoria._

_Stuart:sweetie you know how much I love you....if you don't want we can forget about it....after all I have you and that is the most important thing_

_Victoria:no, Stuart tomorrow we go to the institute_

_Stuart:I love you so much, I don't deserve a wife like you.....I want to make you happy Victoria and I want to see you smiling like this forever_

_End of flashback_

Victoria's thoughts:but my smile faded away a long time ago....and you are the one with that smile now Sadie......you took my love from the very first day you stepped in this house

_Flashback_

_Victoria was standing near the piano while Stuart was showing _

_the house to Sadie. Sadie was looking around and then turned _

_to Stuart._

_Sadie:so this is your home?_

_Stuart:yes, and now it's yours too_

_Sadie:really?_

_Stuart:really_

_Sadie:promise that you're not lying?_

_Stuart:I don't lie_

_Sadie:come on everyone lies_

_Stuart:I don't....I promise_

_With that Stuart took Sadie's hand and went up stairs with her._

_End of flashback_

Victoria's thoughts:I don't know what I felt when I saw you two together....I had to walk that stairs with you but I didn't.....I had to take your other hand but Stuart didn't ask me to go with you...he was so lost in you.....and when you grew up he got even more lost until his world was around you and only you.......and I was left alone.....I was beautiful like you are.......he loved me like he loves you.....why did you came Sadie?...why can't I love you?.....why can't you be my daughter?

With that she took off her hair pin the one she liked to were

when Stuart and her used to go out before they got married

and put it on the bed side table. Victoria blew off the candle

she had in her hands and walked back towards the door to get

out.

Sadie felt a presence in her room so she opened her eyes to see

who it was but she only saw the door slowly close and she

didn't notice the hair pin not then.

At the brothel Jude was on the floor tired when the gate

opened and someone with a mask on his face came in.

Jude:who are you?......who are you?

From behind her other three persons came out with the

masks too.

Jude:who are you, what do you want from me?

The person in front of her was getting closer to her but she

backed off and went in to the persons behind her.

Jude:who are you?.....what do you all want from me?...talk to me

No one did so she found the courage to go near one of them

and take his mask of and there he was the betrayer.

Hunter:I love you Jude.....you have to trust me

Jude:I trust you....I love you too....where are we?....let's get out of here

From behind her another person spoke and immediately Jude

knew who he was.

Jerome:if you obey nothing will happen to you....where is the dress I told you to put on?

Jude:here it's on me look

Jerome:where did you put it?.....I want you to dress it

Jude:IT'S ON ME CAN'T YOU SEE?

Jerome:I TOLD YOU DRESS IT

Jude:IT'S ON ME

Another one took off his mask to reveal his face. Her angel the

one that tried to warn her about this.

Jude:Jamie.....Jamie what are you doing here?

Jamie:you see what happened to you,I told you not to trust him Jude.....I warned you

Jude:I know.....I know take me with you Jamie.....take me please

Jamie pushed her back in to the other person that didn't show

his face. In that moment Jude woke up, she saw that she was

still in that room and apparently she was so tired that she fell

asleep and had a nightmare or was it a dream that told her

what she has to face, the consequences for her mistakes?

The next morning Carmen the servant of the Harrison's went to

wake up Sadie and after some minutes calling her Sadie woke

up.

Carmen:you look happy this morning

Sadie:I always am happy

Carmen:sure....are these clothes for laundry?

Sadie:yes, Carmen......do you know how Angie died?....Carmen

Carmen:(nervously) I don't know Miss

Sadie:weren't you there when she died?

Carmen:yes

Sadie:so how you don't know?

Carmen:no, I don't

Sadie:and....why does dad always keep that room locked?

Carmen:which room Miss?

Sadie:the one upstairs

Carmen:I don't know

Sadie:I had enough here everyone has secrets and how it seems I'm the only one left aside.....I think it's better if I remained in the institute there no one had secrets

Carmen:don't talk like that....you don't know how much your father loves you......now get up from that bed and get dressed

Sadie:stay a little bit more with me Carmen

Carmen:and who will do the laundry you Miss?

With that Carmen left and Sadie got up from bed.


	27. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the brothel a woman opened the gate that closed the door  
to were Jude was.  
Lady: why they never learn?  
Jude was with her eyes shut but when she heard the woman's  
voice she opened them with hope.  
Lady: did they leave you alone?........how are you feeling sweetie?  
Jude: what happened?......what am I doing here?  
Lady: first never ask questions around here......where are you or why are you here....in fact it's better if you ask nothing......what happened....do you really want to know what happened?  
Jude: yes, what am I doing here  
Lady: what did I told you?.....no questions....no one will answer for you.....now listen to me very carefully don't trust anyone in here, I'm the only one that you can trust do you understand Rose?  
Jude: Rose?  
Lady: yes, Rose that's your name from now on.....your other name you have to forget about it....don't say it to no one  
Jude: why?  
Lady: more questions?....don't ask anything  
Jude: but..  
Lady: no buts...don't ask questions so you will not have trouble....obey and do what they tell you to do  
Jude: Hunter....where is Hunter?....I want to see him  
Lady: you have to forget about Dr. Dutois........let me explain to you......here is a place like other places nothing different.....you are here to work and like other jobs this have the good and bad in it...it depends on you....or you learn and do what they tell you and even maybe like it and you can do lot of money here...or you be stubborn and get in trouble...and I have to tell you that here there are people that you better don't get upset.....one of them you saw him yesterday and his one of the worst....you don't want to play with him because he's one that doesn't care what happens to you....he will do anything....anything to make sure you obey or you will pay....do you understand Rose?  
Jude: I don't understand....work....what work do I have to do?  
Lady: everything will come out but slowly right now you have to take a shower and I take you to your room.....your room is ready  
Jude: but I can't stay here....I have to go back home, if I don't they will search for me  
Lady: if they brought here that means that no one will search for you......now it's better if you do what I told you or you're going to make life complicated....now let's go  
With that Jude stood up from the floor and went after that  
lady.

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was at the table drinking some  
coffee when Victoria came in.  
Stuart: good morning  
Victoria: good morning  
Stuart: how are you feeling today?  
Victoria: I don't know  
Stuart: you look better  
Victoria: you didn't come to sleep with me tonight....again....I'm always alone.....alone.....no, I forgot I'm not alone I have your sweetheart Angie with me  
Stuart: Victoria  
Victoria: she told me that this house never was mine, that I never will find peace till I'm here  
Stuart: stop it  
Victoria: and how much you still love her Stuart?.....you love her more than you ever loved me  
Stuart: Victoria stop it  
Victoria: tell me why didn't you came to sleep with me last night?....tell me and I stop.....tell me  
In that moment they heard footsteps coming near them so they  
stopped. A second later Sadie came in, she took an apple from  
the bowl on the table a was about to leave when Stuart cut her  
when he talked.  
Stuart: where are you going?  
Sadie: nowhere I'm going to stay here happy? That's what you want right?  
She turned to leave when she remembered something and  
turned back.  
Sadie: I was going to forget....I found this...this morning I think it's yours right Victoria?  
She pulled out the hair clip that Victoria left in her room and  
put it on the table. With that she turned away and left the  
dining room.

At the brothel Jude was following the lady to her new room and  
in the corridor there was a man Jude never saw before  
watching every move they made.  
Lady: here is your room you're going to share it with my daughter Dahlia (of course not her real name) don't let her pull you in one of her troubles because she's a little trouble maker here  
The lady turned to the man.  
Lady: Liam can you go call Dahlia for me please, tell her that the new one is here  
Liam walked towards Jude to go find Dahlia but before he left  
he looked at Jude like he was undressing her and she felt  
nervous under his gaze.  
Lady: Liam is dumb when he was 11 he found his mother death and the shock was what made him dumb and from since he never said another word ......now come on  
With that they continued towards the room when Hunter  
came in the corridor.  
Jude: Hunter  
Jude ran towards him and grabbed him from the shirt before he  
got up the stairs.  
Jude: Hunter where am I?.....tell where did you brought me?  
Hunter said nothing, the lady grabbed Jude from behind and  
pulled her away from Hunter. When he was free he turned  
around and left without a word but Jude pulled away from the lady and went after him.  
Jude: Hunter talk to me  
Hunter ran up the stairs so Jude couldn't reach him. Jude fell in  
the stairs while running after him and the lady was behind her.  
Lady: stop it.....you're going to hurt yourself for nothing and get in trouble  
In that moment Hunter looked down towards Jude but he  
didn't stop.  
Lady: you have to forget about Dr Dutois.....do you understand?.....he never existed for you


	28. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

At the Harrison's villa Sadie went in her father's office to look

for the key that locked the door where Angie die. After half an

hour trying to find the key Sadie found a box with a lock and

she opened it. There she found the key and a marriage ring. Of

course it was Angie's ring. Sadie put it on and when she did the

door that led towards the garden opened and in came a

breeze that Sadie shivered with it. It wasn't the kind of breeze

you feel when you go out it was different like if the breeze was

a presence. After a moment there was a knock at the door.

Sadie immediately closed the box again and hid it behind her

back. Carmen came in and looked at Sadie.

Carmen:what are you doing in here Miss?

Sadie:I was just....just

Carmen:you know that your father doesn't like people coming in here.....and what is the door doing open?...you know how much dirt it comes in with the draft

With that Carmen went towards the door to close it and in

that moment Sadie had the opportunity to walk towards the

door without letting Carmen see the box. Carmen turned

around before Sadie could go out.

Sadie:that's why I came here to see how clean you keep our house; dad must give you more money because you're the best

Carmen:thanks but I'm glad with the money your father gives me....and from when you're interested in my cleaning?

Sadie:ah you know staying here without doing nothing....you know me being lazy I thought I could help you some...in fact I have to go because I have some things to do

Carmen:and why are you keeping your hands behind your back?

Sadie:nothing.....it's just...my back....I strained my back and it hurts that's all.....so now I leave

With that Sadie left but a second later she opened again the

door to where Carmen was.

Sadie:Carmen you're not going to tell dad that I was in here right?

Carmen:go before I change my mind

Sadie:thanks

Back at the brothel Jude and the lady arrived in the room.

Lady:here it is your room.....that bed is yours and this one here is Dahlia's.....she lazy so she leaves everything laying around...I wish you're not like her

Jude looked around the room when a luggage caught her eyes.

Jude:this is my luggage what is it doing here?

Lady:ah yes, they brought it for you tonight but today you have no time to unload it you can do it tomorrow.....now hear me out lunch is at 1p.m and dinner at 7p.m and if you'll be late you eat the remains and most of the time there will be no remains so don't be late.....the showers are down the corridor Dahlia will show you where they are and if you need bubble bath, shampoo or something else you make a list and give it to me because they buy things once in a week....money you don't need so don't worry

In that moment Dahlia came in.

Dahlia:hi, mum what did you want?

Dahlia was licking a spoon.

Lady:god you're eating again?....now get fat and then get angry when they put you on a diet

Dahlia:yeah and I will do it.....I'm not there doll mum....men likes them like me look how sexy am I

Lady:stop it Dahlia

Dahlia:who is she?

Lady:she's Rose she's going to share this room with you

Dahlia:why do I always get the new ones?

Lady:don't say another word and clean up the room .....( she turned towards Jude) I see you later sweetie

And with that she left. Dahlia sat on her bed.

Dahlia:do you get angry with your mother?

Jude:I don't have a mother..I grew up in an institute

Dahlia:you're lucky.......I'm going to have a shower you're coming with me?

Jude:no, no thank you

Dahlia:in an hour we go to eat so prepare to come down with me....and another thing...you can't stay so quite or here everyone will do what they want with you...wake up

At Hunter's office in the brothel Hunter was talking to Jerome.

Hunter:so she cried a lot?

Jerome:of course what do you think?

Hunter:but you didn't hurt her right?

Jerome:no, of course not I just scared her a little....I played with her told her to undress she didn't wanted so I scared her but nothing big.........like usual.....don't worry I did nothing you wouldn't do

And he knew what he was telling Hunter even if it wasn't true

but he saw how Hunter was asking so much questions and

caring about this girl so he wanted to tease him to see his

reaction. And he got it with one look from Hunter.

Jerome:it's true I did nothing just scared her a little

Hunter:this one is different Jerome you have to be softer with her

Jerome:I told you I wasn't that rough with her............or maybe

Hunter:maybe what?

Jerome:maybe you like her?........you want her for you?

Hunter:nothing of this and you know Jerome....business is business

Jerome:I don't know....you seem to worry a lot about her and ask a lot of questions I never saw you like this

Hunter:enough now Jerome........this girl is different we have to give her time to get used to this.....so you have to be patient with her do you understand?

That evening Sadie parked her car down the road where

Tommy lived and was walking towards his apartment when

she phoned him.

Tommy:hello

Sadie:hi Tom I parked my car down the road and I'm walking toward your apartment

Tommy:who are you?

Sadie:me Sadie now tell me which door is yours?

At the brothel the girls where in the changing room preparing

for there night. Every girl was dressed in sexy clothes and were

doing there make up.

Poppy:Dahlia can you help me with this because I can't I don't know what happened today it's like everything is going wrong

Violet:shut up Poppy you're getting me a headache

Poppy:who talk to you I said nothing to you

Dahlia:here you're ready now go and let me finish

At Hunter's office still at the brothel.

Jerome:do you think we will have a lot of people tonight?

Hunter:of course we have a new one tonight.....the word had spread around and of course they curios to see her

Jerome:she's beautiful.....I think she's the most beautiful we ever had

Hunter:I hope she doesn't do any trouble because from what they told me she's still a little scared

Jerome:do you want me to talk to her again?

Hunter:no, no let's see how she goes tonight and we will talk after that......now let's go

Jerome:let's go because they're waiting for us

With that Jerome put on his mask and walked towards there

night.

Back with Sadie she went through the door and up the elevator

where Tommy told her to go. She opened his door and went

inside. There she saw all the paintings he worked on and on the

sofa she saw her painting the one he began at her house.

It was finished now and it was wonderful.

Back at the brothel the girls were almost done now and the

show was about to begin.

Dahlia:as usual I got the new one

Jasmine:yeah, she seems very quite

Poppy:yeah, about the new one tell us how she is?

Dahlia:I don't know how she's going to make it in here, she's always crying

In that moment the lady that helped Jude to her room ( that

her name is Jonquil or at least what they call her in there) came

in with Jude behind her.

Jonquil:what is all this noise?......you know that you're supposed to be out there in 5 minutes

Everyone was looking at Jude to see this new girl. Jude was

dressed in a white fitted corset that hugged her body in a

perfect way and a long skirt that was like the one that the

brides were. She was beautiful and everyone saw how pretty

she was.


	29. teasers chapter 24

**Teasers for next Chapter that will be up tomorrow.**

Jonquil:fabulous don't you think guys?

The clients cheered and even some comments of how

beautiful, sexy and sensual the girls were.

Jonquil:you really are in a beautiful garden, a mixed bouquet with different types of flowers for all your taste

Jonquil:for you VERBENA..........sensual..... her eyes, her mouth they talk to you....the guys give everything for her DAISY..... ..........so guys here is for you our twelfth flower ROSE...

Hunter's thoughts:'god she's so beautiful......she's even more beautiful with those clothes on her.......did I done the right thing to bring her here?.........she's not going to be just mine.......god what am I thinking?


	30. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

At the brothel the clients arrived with their mask on. Of course

Jerome and Hunter knew their clients but the mask was for not

showing their face to other clients and keep their privacy. There

were young guys that wanted a night stand in class but because

of their family name they couldn't do it openly so this was their

occasion. There were older guys that were even married but

wanted an affair without being caught so this was there type of

thing and there were rich guys that were too shy to have a

move on a girl so this was an opportunity to have one without

being shy because you're paying for her. Of course there were

Jerome and Hunter too with the mask on as well. Even they

spent the night there with one of the girls.

The girls came in and as usual they began to dance for them.

Seductive dance with seductive clothes what else can a guy

desire?

Meanwhile in the dressing room Jude was looking at herself in

the mirror. She was left behind so they can make the big

introduction of her. She took off the flower that they put in her

hair, it was a Rose and of course the meaning of it was because

of her new name. Every girl got the flower of her name in their

hairs and that's how the clients choose them by their flower.

Jude was feeling stupid dressed like this, scared of what was

going to happen to her tonight and angry with herself for being

so stupid to make herself get in this situation. Jonquil came in

the dressing room and saw Jude staring at the mirror in front of

her.

Jonquil:what are you doing Rose staring at the mirror?....come on put the veil on and how we already said don't think of crying out there because they will make fun of you

Jonquil put the veil on her head and pulled the front in front of

her face.

Jonquil:and don't pull the veil up before I tell you ok....now let's go sweetie because it's time

They walked out the dressing room and went near the stairs

that led the way were the girls were dancing.

Jonquil:now stay here and come down the stairs when I call your name understood?

Jude nodded and Jonquil left her side. Jude sat on the stairs

watching the other girls perform and the clients watching and

cheering for how sexual the girls were.

At Tommy's house Tommy and Sadie were eating.

Tommy:so Sadie you're too quiet today what's going on in that head of yours?

Sadie:I don't know what to say?

Tommy:what you?.....you the one that can't stop talking?

Sadie:Hmm it's very good I like this food

Tommy:I cooked it

Sadie:you're good me on the other hand I don't know how to boil an egg

Tommy:really?

Sadie:there's always Carmen who do these kinds of things but I know a lot about shopping

Tommy:you're at the university right?

Sadie:yes

Tommy:what are you studying for?

Sadie:psychology but I'm getting bored and I even not going that much

Tommy:you're too cuddled that's your problem.....you have to stay a week with me and I change you

Sadie:yeah sure and then my father will get a heart attack.....he can't live without me

Tommy:does he know that you're here tonight?

Sadie:of course not you want him to kill me?

Tommy:I'm sorry for your father he has to have a lot of patience with you

Sadie was laughing and Tommy was looking at her. She was

beautiful and in a way he was attracted to her but there wasn't

that something more to give him the reason why he was still

around her. Ok he didn't slept with her yet because there was

no occasion but that wasn't enough reason to keep him

around, so what was the reason?

Tommy:you're going to drive me insane

He blurted out without realising that what he was thinking said

it out loud. Sadie of course thought he was falling for her, she

didn't know that he was saying that for other reasons

Sadie:I will be the girl that will break your heart

She said all flirty. She always had all the guys she wanted and

she thought that Tommy was no different.

Tommy:I don't think so

Sadie:you'll see

Tommy:we'll see

Back at the brothel they finished dancing and it was near Jude's

introduction. Jonquil who was in charge even of the show came

in front to talk with the clients.

Jonquil:fabulous don't you think guys?

The clients cheered and even some comments of how

beautiful, sexy and sensual the girls were.

Jonquil:you really are in a beautiful garden, a mixed bouquet with different types of flowers for all your taste

There were more cheers even louder.

Jonquil:ok now be quiet and let me talk.....you (there was a guy that was still standing) you yes you....don't be such in a hurry you're almost jumped us...what your wife didn't gave you some the other night?

Of course everyone was laughing Jonquil always joked with the

clients loved her jokes.

Jonquil:now sit down sweetie and let me talk a little after all we're not going any where...we're always here for you..........where was I?......oh yeah good evening guys....we met again how are you feeling tonight?

Other loud cheers came out.

Jonquil:good...keep going like this....and look even if you're all here with the masks I all know you but I noticed that with you there are new faces so let's welcome them with applause.......for those who doesn't know me my name is Jonquil

Client:the important thing is that I know you Jonquil

Jonquil:that voice I recognise it where are you?

The client stood up so she could see him.

Jonquil:for a minute I was worried that you became a good guy because you didn't came for a while....but from what I see you're still naughty...good...that's how I want you.....ok now enough with me it's time that I introduce you with the real protagonists of the night....let's begin with the one with experience she's mysterious, beautiful and is seen as the girl that keeps the guys around her fingers VIOLET..........she's naughty and she always get in trouble I don't know what to do with her anymore DAHLIA............how she moves now one does, the best dancer here but I assure you knows more things than just dancing SWEETPEA................our radio, I tell you that her mouth haven't shut a second from the last time you were here POPPY

Jerome and Hunter were sitting near each other.

Jerome:in a minute she will be down

Hunter:you talked to Jonquil right?

Jerome:of course leave it in my hands everything will go fine

Jonquil:for you VERBENA..........sensual..... her eyes, her mouth they talk to you....the guys give everything for her DAISY...........the sisters they always fight and we don't know what we can do to keep these two apart JASMINE and IRIS............she's small in stature but she's furious like a tiger for you TULIP.............a beauty and mature ORCHID.......................ok now guys we need some silence, who already was here before knows how things go around here....but for who is new I will tell you that our garden from time to time will lose a flower..... but don't worry because it will be replaced by another one even more beautiful..... and that's why we have to go around the world to find a new flower..........so guys here is for you our twelfth flower ROSE...

The guys all stood up and cheered for her to come down. How

already Hunter had imagined most of the guys were there to

see this new beauty. A minute passed and Jude didn't show up.

Jerome immediately stood up and looked at Jonquil with a

warning look. In that moment Jude stood up from where she

was sitting and looked at the stairs in front of her that were

going to change her for a toy for these guys. Jude took the first

three steps but stopped and turned around to try to escape but

on top of the stairs she found Liam. Liam took her from her arm

and pulled her down the stairs at the last few he stopped put

her veil down in front of her face again because she pulled it up

and pushed her the last few stairs. The cheers had stopped

when no one came out but when they saw her again the cheers

begin and they got louder when she pulled up the veil from in

front her face.

Hunter's thoughts:'god she's so beautiful......she's even more beautiful with those clothes on her.......did I done the right thing to bring her here?.........she's not going to be just mine.......god what am I thinking?........I bring her here for business right?.......wrong....I brought her here because I was afraid she would leave me, if she didn't found out about my wife maybe I will never had bring her here........but she would have left if I didn't and I would have never saw her again....so yes I did the right thing'

At the Harrison's villa Victoria was in the garden walking and as

usual she was hearing voices and laughing.

Victoria:leave me.....leave me alone.........you're talking for nothing.......I'm not leaving...............no? So don't stop I don't care......keep doing what you want I'm not going to listen to you........what did I do?......what did I do to you to make me this?.......you destroyed me......you destroyed my life......I don't know what I'm doing anymore.....you took my life.........yes I love him you know that I do........but he's married to me know and not you....

In that moment Stuart came out in the garden but Victoria

didn't see him because she was with her back to him.

Victoria:..he doesn't even believe me when I tell him that you talk to me....he thinks I'm crazy because of you..............Angie for him you're gone can't you understand?

Stuart's thoughts:'what have I done?....it's all my fault you're like this....you never was like this'

_Flashback_

_Victoria was waiting for Stuart for their appointment when _

_Stuart called her and she turned around smiling running _

_towards him._

_Victoria:why are you sad?....what did we say?......come on smile to me.....please you know that I want to see you happy_

_End of flashback_

Stuart's thoughts:'Angie's death killed me.....my angel didn't wanted to live anymore and I couldn't understand it....I felt that I lost everything....but than life gave me Victoria'

_Flashback_

_Stuart:it will pass...I was thinking about what happened like usual_

_Victoria:what happened, happened you can't change the past and every minute that pass is a loss of time_

_End of flash back_

Stuart's thoughts:'it's all my fault.....I could have stopped her, I never thought she was unhappy...I never thought she would be.....if it wasn't for Victoria I could have lost my mind with all the questions I had.....why did Angie killed herself?.....why in my eyes she always looked so happy?....how could I live without her?......Victoria thought me how to not question anymore....she always told me that we can't understand life.......and now I'm here seeing you like this...destroyed......you my rock......I lost interest trying to understand life...'

Stuart:Victoria

Victoria turned around.

Victoria:how long have you been there?


	31. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

At the brothel in the dressing room the girls were doing some

touching in their make up before they go back on stage. Jude

was sitting on a stool just looking around her.

Dahlia:Verbena give me some lipstick

Verbena:don't you have yours?

Dahlia:if I had mine I wouldn't ask for yours now give it to me

Verbena:no, I had enough to give everything to everyone

Dahlia:then come for something.....you're an idiot.....Poppy do you have a lipstick?

Poppy:yes, where is it?...I had just used it

Iris:I'm feeling very sick today

Dahlia:you should have stayed in bed today

Violet:tonight she will be in bed right Iris

Dahlia:ha ha you're wasted in here, if I was you I try to make a carrier as a comedian

Violet:if I was you Dahlia I shut my mouth

In that moment Jonquil came in.

Jonquil:are you ready girls because they're waiting for us?

Dahlia:Poppy has you found that lipstick?

Poppy:it was suppose to be here

Jonquil went near Iris and saw her lipstick on the table so she

took it and gave it to Dahlia.

Jonquil:here and next time remember where you put your stuff

Iris looked at Dahlia pissed that she was using her lipstick and

Dahlia smiled at her.

In that moment Jerome came in. Poppy was still trying to

search for her lipstick and meanwhile talking. Jonquil

immediately went near her and told her to stop and when

Poppy saw Jerome she immediately stopped.

Jerome:Jonquil come here....here in front of me.....Jonquil Jonquil you make me worried

Jonquil:what happened Jerome?

Jerome:how long have you been here eight years?

Jonquil:eleven years

Jerome:eleven ehh......good...how fast time pass from when we helped you...it's like it was yesterday...you and your daughter...we dressed you, gave you to eat and we gave you whatever you needed right?

Jonquil:yes

Jerome:good that's what I like to hear.......before I leave tell me something who is in charge that everything goes right out there in front of our clients?...who is suppose to take care of the girls?

Jonquil:I'm not understanding

Jerome:because I was of the impression that we kept you here to take care that every things goes good and to make sure that the girls obey you....so like that I don't have to interfere and how you know I'm not that kind of person with so much patience.....there's nothing to do I'm like that and I get angry fast

With that he pulled out the pocket knife that he had in his

pocket and put it near her throat.

Jerome:and right now I'm doing everything in my power to not lose it and it's very difficult.....and right now something in me is telling me to leave you a cut that will destroy the few beautiful things that remained you...so tell me...tell me what should I do?

Jonquil:I don't know....I don't know what I did wrong

Jerome:think...think carefully of what I told you

Jonquil:I told...I told her what she had to do and I wasn't with her in that moment...I'm sorry it will never happen again Jerome

Jerome threw her on the floor.

Jerome:for today I will leave it pass but make sure it never happens again

Jerome moved towards Jude he took her from her neck and

made her look at him.

Jerome:and you another one like today and they will not find you understood?.......Jonquil....next time try to make her understand better so there will be no misunderstanding

With that said Jerome left, Dahlia immediately went near her

mother and looked angrily at Jude.

At the Harrison's villa Carmen brought some tea for Victoria in

her room. She asked her if she slept but she didn't. The day was

very nice and Carmen told her that Stuart was waiting for her in

the garden. Victoria told her that she didn't wanted to go in the

garden that she needed to stay a little bit alone. Victoria told

Carmen that Angie told her to leave and that she needed to

leave this house but Carmen tried to talk to her to calm her

down.

At the brothel Dahlia came back in her room that morning Jude

was still in her bed because she didn't did what the others had

to do last night.

Dahlia:I'm so tired.......sorry did I wake you up?......you have to sleep all these nights that are left for you before you begin to work because then you will never sleep I'm telling you

Jude:what time is it?

Dahlia:9.30, now wake up from there so we go for breakfast

Jude:I'm not hungry

Dahlia:look if you're not going to try you're not going to get used of it so I am going to shower and then I come for you and we go together for breakfast

Down stairs some girls where already there having their

breakfast and even Liam when Dahlia and Jude came in.

Dahlia:here is where we eat and breakfast is always between ten and eleven and in case you're be late like me because I'm always late talk to that guy Mike over there and he will make you something.....not what you should do but he's ok just smile at him and he will do it now let's go so I introduce you to him.......hi girls

Girls:hi

Dahlia:good morning Mike what's there for breakfast?

Mike:bacon, eggs, salad, toast and the usual things

Dahlia:it smells good

Mike:so who is she I never saw her before?

Dahlia:she's the new one Rose

Mike:hi I'm Mike, I'm the best cock and I cook very good so help your self

Dahlia:to say it all he's the only cock around here so we have to like what he cooks

Mike:you're going to begin teasing this morning?.....they found who to put you with

In that moment Violet and Sweetpea came in.

Dahlia:what does that mean?

Mike:that you're......the best one around here

Dahlia:good and for that remember to keep me a piece of cake

Mike:sure that's what I like people who it and put gain some weight

Violet:you don't have to tell Dahlia twice for that because she already gained weight

Dahlia:shut up Violet......let's move Rose because someone woke up on the wrong side today

At the Harrison's villa Sadie was in her room talking with Portia.

Portia:I don't know Sadie but these last few days he got boring and these 3 months we've been together he's got possessive and it's too much for me

Sadie:than leave him

Portia:what like that?

Sadie:it's too much for you then what do you need more?

Portia:but I love him

Sadie:you love him or you had enough?

Portia:I do love him but this week he was too much attached to my side

Sadie:I don't know what you see in him....I never liked him...he's ugly, he talks funny and he doesn't know how to dress.....you yourself said that he doesn't' know how to kiss so what you see in him?

Portia:come on Sadie he's not that bad and he's smart and intelligent he's even going to take the business of his father....he knows how to talk about everything

Sadie:yeah but about him...because I know how to do that.....I know that....I went there and I did that...that's all he knows everything about him self

Portia:at least I have a boyfriend

Sadie:and who told you that I don't have?

Portia:what?....tell me right now

Sadie:no, nothing forget about it

Portia:come on Sadie I tell you about everything

Sadie:it's nothing just a guy that wants me

Portia:but you went out with him I mean like a date?

Sadie:we went out once and he got on my nerves and I took off

Portia:and what did he do?

Sadie:what do you think he did?......he phoned me crying telling me how sorry he was and I felt sorry for him so I gave him another shot

Portia:and when are you going to see him again?

Sadie:Yesterday I went in his apartment

Portia:wow and your dad knows?

Sadie:no, of course not if he finds out he will kill me and him too

Portia:and what's his name?

Sadie:Tommy

Portia:Tommy cool I like it

Sadie:it's better than Ted that's for sure

Portia:come on don't begin again

Back at the brothel on the table were Jude was sitting they

were still eating and laughing.

Iris:have you tasted the beans this morning it's has a different taste than usual

Poppy:mine was fine let me taste yours.......it's good but as usual you have always something to say about everything

Dahlia:look who's talking

Iris:have you noticed Violet she's less aggressive than usual

Poppy:I didn't saw her less aggressive

Jasmine:she's more aggressive when Lily is around because she takes her side

Iris:about that I haven't seen Lily around these few days do you know what happened to her?

Poppy:I think that she left and that's why Rose is here to take her place

Iris:is it true?

Poppy:of course it is

Dahlia:no, it's not .......Rose is here instead of Alizea

Iris:I think to that one they...

She made the signal with her hand that they cut her throat.

Poppy:you think?

Iris:yes

Poppy:so Lily what happened to her?

Dahlia:lily is abroad and she'll be back soon

Poppy:I thought we free of her

Jude:who is Lily?

Poppy:Lily is the worst one I'm even afraid of her

Dahlia:you're afraid of anything Poppy

Poppy:and from that one I'm afraid to

And she pointed to the table were Liam was sitting alone.

Jude:and who is that one?

Jasmine:that one is Liam he doesn't talk

Dahlia:he sees even from a mile away and even if he doesn't talk he hears very much too much and him and Jerome are very close

Jasmine:and why Lily is abroad?

Dahlia:of what I heard they told her to take off in the name of Rose so when anyone finds out that Rose is missing they will find that she left the country too and they will think that she got lost out of the country.......from here you can give up that you'll leave because the people that are in this business have a good brain and knows how to make false streets for the police....so you can't escape here

_Teasers for next chapters_

_Violet:look where you're moving_

_Iris:leave her alone_

_Violet:you shut up _

_Jonquil:all of you shut up and I never want to see someone hit someone else do you hear.......come on Rose get up from there it's nothing.......come on get up_

_Jude:I don't want_

_Jonquil:what did you say?_

_Jude:I don't want...I don't want to stay here...I want to go back home that's what I want_

_Tommy:Sadie is going to bring a friend with her so you're not going to be left alone_

_Kwest:it's always like that I have to be in this too....you know how shy I am T_

_Tommy:you will like her I'm sure of it_

_Kwest:and if she doesn't like me?_

_Tommy:then say it had to be like that_

_At the brothel Jude and Dahlia were in their room sleeping. At _

_least Dahlia was because Jude couldn't sleep, she woke up from _

_the bed and...._

_at the Harrison's villa Victoria was on the roof and had one of _

_her attacks and was near the edge and Stuart was near her._

_Stuart:Victoria stop.....please Victoria be careful_

_Victoria:don't come near me or I jump_

_Stuart:Victoria don't say stupid things.......Victoria please come near me_

_At the police station Jamie was on shift with Darius as usual and _

_tried to call Jude for the million time._

_Jamie:I don't know_

_Darius:what you don't know?_

_Jamie:Jude she's not answering I phoned her for three days straight_

_At the brothel Jerome and Hunter were in Hunter's office when _

_they heard a scream._

_Jerome:what was that?_


	32. authors note

I wanted to thank all the readers of my fictions and for your reviews. I would like to have more comments about the fic and even if you would like to read something else or any opinion you would like to share just go ahead and do it. Hope you'll enjoying what I written till now and I even would like new readers so just take 3 seconds of your time and leave a feed back to let me know that people are really reading this.


	33. Chapter 26

Thanks for leaving a review guys, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 26**

Kwest was working when Tommy called him.

Kwest:hello

Tommy:hey Kwest I need to talk to you

Kwest:yeah but not right now I'm in the middle of something and I can't..... I call you when I can ok?

Tommy:please Kwest it's urgent let's meet in an hour at the usual cafe ok?

Kwest:I don't know if I can make it

Tommy:come on Kwest there's no one else I can talk to be there in an hour at the usual

Kwest:I don't...

But before Kwest could finish Tommy hung up.

At the brothel Dahlia and Jude were walking towards the room

were the show has been held.

Dahlia:and who wants to practice today?....I'm feeling everywhere hearting and I'm tired

The girls were already there.

Verbena:girls did you see my new necklace?

Poppy:wow Verbena who gave it to you?

Verbena:it's a real diamond

Orchid:it was a present?...who gave it to you?

Verbena:the guy of last night

Poppy:the one that always choose you?

Verbena:yeah, last night when we entered the room he went down on his knees and he brought out of his pocket a velvet box and to tell you the truth I was scared at first I thought he was going to ask me to marry him

The girls all laughed.

Poppy:but he's already married right?

Verbena:yes, about 20 years now.....but you know how men are...

Daisy:you can't trust them

In that moment Jonquil came in.

Jonquil:who you can't trust Daisy?

Daisy:men

Jonquil:that's for sure but they are who keeps us working and we have to let them think that they have all the power over us but of course we are the ones that have the power and do what we want with them.....now let's begin because we have a lot to do since Lily is not here

Poppy:Jonquil can I ask you something?

Jonquil:sure ask

Poppy:is it true that Lily is abroad?

Verbena:and what's the difference for you?......don't you think it's better here without her?

Jonquil:first of all it's not your business and second you...it's better if you bite your tongue

Verbena:why, what I said wrong?........you think someone is missing that bitch?..........(than she turned to see the look on Violet's face) oh yeah I didn't saw you Violet

Violet:it's better if you shut up or you're going to regret it

Verbena:oh yeah I'm so scared....what are you going to do tell Jerome?

Violet:I don't need anyone to help me....my problems I'm the one that solve them

Verbena:yeah but you know...you and your friends to have what you want you do anything he ask you to do so you'll be he's favourite

Violet:I said shut up or you're going to get it

Jonquil:what is all this talking this morning?....you want all of us to get in trouble?

Violet:she's the one that begun

Verbena:what?....everyone knows that you're always around Jerome so I revealed no secrets

Jonquil:Verbena I said enough

In that moment Dahlia and Jude came in.

Dahlia:I don't know you girls but today I don't have the strength to do anything.......did I said something wrong?...everyone keeps staring?

Jonquil:Dahlia shut it and let's begin

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was reading a book in the garden

when he saw someone running wearing Angie's dress. He

stared at the person and memories came rushing in of when he

and Angie were together and Angie wearing that dress. All he

could see was Angie her face and the smile she gave him while

she was wearing that dress. The person didn't noticed Stuart

and kept turning around enjoying the dress. Stuart stood up

from where he was sitting and the book that was in his hands

dropped to the floor. Walking slowly afraid that the person or

you can say better what he thought that was Angie would go

away.

Stuart's thought's:'how much I loved her...I could stay hours looking at her and never have enough...I would ask myself why did this angel chose me?'

_Flashback_

_Stuart and Angie were at the beach running .Angie was wearing _

_the same dress that this person was wearing. Stuart caught her _

_and he was tickling her._

_Angie:stop it Stuart ....stop.....please_

_Stuart stopped and stared down at the beautiful girl under him._

_Angie:I love you Stuart_

_End of flashback_

Stuart's thoughts:'in that moment I felt the world close in between us....Angie...she loved me....and that's all I wanted'

Stuart was very near now to this person but he was so lost in

thoughts that when the person stopped and looked at him he

saw Angie in front of him not this person.

Sadie:dad....why are you staring?

In that moment Stuart came back to the real world.

Stuart:Sadie from where did you get that dress?

Sadie:I bought it you like it?

Stuart:Sadie for once don't lie to me

_Flashback_

_Sadie opened the room that was always locked Angie's room. _

_She entered and looked around, everything was the same and _

_nothing was touched or moved not the furniture and neither _

_the clothes. When she opened the wardrobe she immediately _

_saw the dress and she loved it and that's when she took it and _

_dressed it._

_End of flash back_

Sadie:I took it from the room upstairs.....from Angie's room

Stuart broke down and he started to cry.

Sadie:dad I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you

Stuart:swear to me that you'll never go again in that room

Sadie:but that even if you lock that room it doesn't mean that you're going to forget Angie.....you will never forget her dad she was part of you part of your life

Stuart:you know how much I get hurt when we fight?....you're the only person that means so much to me and that can help me get over this.....please swear to me that you'll never go again in that room

Sadie nodded and Stuart hugged her to him.

Kwest was waiting for Tommy at the cafeteria were he told him

and Tommy was late. A few minutes later Tommy enter calmly

and walked to the table were Kwest was.

Tommy:hey Kwest how are you man?

Kwest:great...you know that I had to get out from a meeting to get here because you said it was urgent and now you're late?

Tommy:I see you're not in a good mood today

Kwest:what do you think?....you know how long I was here waiting for you?......half an hour

Tommy:ok man you're right...

Kwest:of course you always say I'm right but you always keep doing this.....so what happened tell me make an accuse....what the car stopped?.....there was traffic?

Tommy:no nothing of that I came by foot here

Kwest:what?

Tommy:what?....it's a nice day and I needed a walk

Kwest:so it had to be today that you needed a walk...from all days today

Tommy:you seem that you didn't slept much and I have to say you look a little bit...

Kwest:a little bit what?

Tommy:pale and this bad mood you have....so what you had a nightmare or something?

Kwest:look Tommy let's cut this short and tell me why you needed to talk to me

Tommy:first you need to get me a coffee

Kwest:sure first you come late and let me wait here for you for half an hour and now you want me to get you a coffee?

Tommy knew that he was getting to Kwest nerves so without

another word he stood up and went to bring two coffee for him

and Kwest.

Tommy:here (he gave Kwest his coffee) so I wanted to tell you that Sadie and me decided to give it a try and go out for a date


	34. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Tommy:here (he gave Kwest his coffee) so I wanted to tell you that Sadie and me decided to give it a try and go out for a date

Kwest:what that's all you had to tell me?

Tommy:yeah, I know I said I wasn't interested but I don't know man I feel like I have to do this

Kwest:so you're telling me that you got me out of an important meeting just to tell me that you're going on a date with Sadie just because you feel you have to?......I don't know why I keep being friends with you

Tommy:come on Kwest I need your help here man....I think I'm going crazy....she's attractive but I'm not going out with her for that but because of this feeling I have....it keeps bugging me

At the brothel the girls were trying the dance for the next show

while Jude was watching them. Jonquil stopped the music.

Jonquil:Verbena what do you think you're doing?....you call that dancing?

Dahlia:come on mum she's still sick and she's tired we all are......we need a break

Everyone agreed with her.

Jonquil:what Dahlia someone gave you the right to command?.....come on now everyone get ready to try again....you Rose come in the front and try with them get in between Violet and Poppy...now let's try again this time without music.....1234...1234....1234....

The girls were dancing but Jude didn't begun yet.

Jonquil:come on rose try....you have nothing to be afraid of

Jude began to do the steps that the others were doing, in

one of the steps Poppy fell on Jude and Jude on Violet.

Violet:look were you put your feet bitch

And with that Violet pushed Jude and Jude fell on the floor.

Verbena:you're the bitch not her

Jonquil:enough.....I don't want to see anyone of you put a finger on another do you hear?.....come on Rose get up from the floor.....come on Rose nothing happened now get up

Jude:I don't want

Jonquil:what did you say?

Jude:I said I don't want...I want to get out of here and go home that's what I want

Jonquil:come on Rose let's continue

Jude:and my name is not Rose..it's Jude....JUDE

And with that Jude left the room running.

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was on the roof enjoying the view

when Victoria came near him.

Stuart:it's so quite up here.....away from everyone

Victoria:I stopped having some time in quite....I just hear one voice in my mind

Stuart looked at her and he was sad to see how she was sad,

tired there was not light on her face the one she used to have.

Stuart took her hand in his.

Stuart:you're cold...do you have a fever or something?

He tried to touch her face but she turned.

Stuart:what happened to us Victoria?....why are we so apart these days?

Victoria:why did you come up here?......I don't like it here it scares me.....when I come up here I feel like my legs want to move by their own............did you and Angie came a lot up here?

Stuart:Victoria what are you saying?

Victoria:the both of you would lay down on the floor and look at the stars

Stuart:Victoria stop it

Victoria:(imitating Angie) oh how beautiful up here is.............I love you....how I would like that we stay like this forever.............(stopped imitating) that's what she would tell you am I right Stuart?

In that moment Victoria climbed on the top of the small wall

that was around the roof.

Stuart:don't climb up there Victoria

Victoria:don't come near me or I will jump

Stuart:Victoria please don't.......come down please.....I love you...why are you doing this?

Victoria:if you really love me you would let me show you the truth and you will believe in me and what I tell you but you only want to hide me from the world......I'm feeling destroyed and you know this is all your fault

Stuart:tell me what you want me to do......tell me

Victoria:take me away from here....the more I stay here the more I'm hearing her

Stuart:we talked about this many times...you know I can't...i thought you would understand me

Victoria:and I thought that you would understand me but you only understand what you want.....you destroyed me Stuart.....I wish I never met you Stuart

That evening Tommy and Kwest were waiting for the girls to

arrive.

Tommy:what time is it?

Kwest:it's 8.30

Tommy:are they coming or what?

Kwest:so why did you brought me with you?....this is your girlfriend so what am I doing here?

Tommy:don't worry Kwest Sadie is bringing a friend with her so you're not going to be alone

Kwest:why do you always put me in this situations?...you know how much shy I am around girls

Tommy:don't worry you will like this one I'm sure

Kwest:yeah?.....and if she doesn't like me?

Tommy:don't worry she will ...any girl will like you

Walking in the streets Portia and Sadie were talking.

Portia:we're half an hour late do you think they're still there?

Sadie:don't worry they will be there

Portia:I hope so because it took me long to prepare

Sadie:but you were the one that didn't want to come so what changed?.......maybe the fact that Kwest is going to be there and you want to meet him?

Portia:Sadie I have a boyfriend and you know it

Back with Tommy and Kwest.

Tommy:It's a nice night tonight....the stars are so shiny.....the slow wind that blows in your face....the moon that bright up the streets........life is beautiful you have to appreciate it to understand

Kwest:what you're going to begin with the sensible side now?

Tommy:it's true because we lose all our life running for something.............money, girls, succeed but in the end it's nothing......it's how you get the thing not that you get it....it's what you have to do to have what you want that counts you understand?

Kwest:yeah sure I understand or maybe not.....no I don't

Tommy:do you believe in god Kwest?

Kwest:now you're talking about religion?.....what happened to you today?

Tommy:I believe....I don't know I'm still searching

Kwest:are they coming or not?......maybe we should leave

Tommy:I can't Kwest even if I have to wait hours for her.....I don't know how to describe it but I know that this girl will lead me to my life, my breath

Back with Sadie and Portia.

Sadie:don't worry he's crazy about me he will not leave

Portia:what have you done to him that made him this crazy about you?

Sadie:there they are I told you he will not leave

They walked to where Tommy and Kwest where.

Sadie:hi Robin hood

Tommy:hi Cinderella................you must be Portia please to meet you............this is Kwest..he's a little bit shy for now but once time pass he will not stop talking.....right Kwest?.....so what do you want to do tonight?

At the brothel everyone was sleeping or at least almost

everyone. In Jude's and Dahlia's room Jude opened her eyes

and made sure that Dahlia was really sleeping before she sat up

on the bed. She got off the bed she went slowly towards the

door. She was only in her night dress and bare foot but she

didn't care. She needed to get out of here and she was not

going to give up and now was the chance for her to try to

escape while everyone was sleeping. Jude was walking in the

corridor when Liam came up the stairs from behind her......


	35. Chapter 28

**Thanks guys for your feedback and hope to find more after **

**this chapter. This week I'm going to post today only because **

**it's valentines and I'm not going to be home to post so see you **

**next week. Hope you like my update.**

**chapter 28**

At the brothel everyone was sleeping or at least almost

everyone. In Jude's and Dahlia's room Jude opened her eyes

and made sure that Dahlia was really sleeping before she sat up

on the bed. She got off the bed she went slowly towards the

door. She was only in her night dress and bare foot but she

didn't care. She needed to get out of here and she was not

going to give up and now was the chance for her to try to

escape while everyone was sleeping. Jude was walking in the

corridor when Liam came up the stairs from behind her but she

was fast enough to hide so he didn't see her.

Tommy, Kwest, Sadie and Portia were now at a bar. They were

by a table with some drinks in front of them.

Tommy:yeah she got jealous and left

Sadie:you were the one flirting with the other girls

Tommy:they were flirting with me and what can I do if every girl can't keep her hands away from me?

Sadie:god I can't stand you

Kwest:you're not the only one

Tommy:finally Kwest said a word.....I thought you slept there

Sadie:true you're so quite

Tommy:it because he's shy that's why he haven't talked

Kwest:not like you because you haven't stopped since we came

Sadie:so Tommy have you finished my portrait?

Tommy:yes but I don't have any where to put it because I have so much portraits of other girls

Portia:you don't want me to tell you all the guys she had right because I will not finish till tomorrow

Kwest:I bet not as much as how much Tommy had

Tommy:Kwest's list will not take that long because you could count them on your hand

Kwest:not the quantity that counts Tommy but the quality

Sadie:guys will you give us a lift to home because we came here by foot

Kwest:of course don't worry I will give you one

Tommy:but not right now the night is still young

Back at the brothel Jude made sure that Liam had turned in to

another corridor before she came out from where she hid.

After she was sure that there was no sound and Liam was away

she ran again in the corridor until she found the stairs that led

to up stairs. Liam heard her and she was faking when he walk

around the corner. When he heard her again running he went

after her. Jude continued up the stairs faster and ran toward

the other corridor that led to a door. She tried to open the door

but of course the door was locked and Liam was now behind

her. He grabbed her from behind turned her around and he put

his hands around her neck. She was afraid she thought he was

going to kill her but then he's look softened and he loose up the

grip he had on her. He caressed her face but then she was

afraid of the look he was giving her of lust. She fought with him

and screamed and went running back.

Jerome and Hunter who were in Hunter's office in the brothel

heard the scream.

Jerome:what was that?

Hunter:calm down Jerome

Jerome:calm down.....you didn't hear that scream?

Hunter:it must be the girls playing one of their games as usual.............it came from near their rooms

Jerome:I had enough of them they think they can do what they want.......they are working here and they need to understand it

Jude arrived in her room and quickly she shut the door behind

her. Dahlia woke up and saw the look in Jude's eyes and her

breathing and she had a hint of what happened.

At the police station Darius and Jamie were on duty. Jamie was

trying to phone Jude again but of course there was no answer.

Jamie:I don't know

Darius:what you don't know?

Jamie:I tried calling Jude for three days now and she's not answering

Darius:maybe she's not home

Jamie:I told you I've been calling her for three day It can't be she's always out....I don't know what's going on and I'm beginning to worry

Darius:maybe she's with that lawyer what was his name?

Jamie:Hunter Dutois

Darius:yes, with that.....she told you to leave her alone and that's what you should do....forget about her Jamie

Jamie:and if he did something to her?

Darius:look at you how you're talking what do you think he can do to her?

Jamie:you were the one that told me that you can't trust that guy and now I have these bad feelings

Darius:and what do you pretend she told you once twice....you went to her house and made a scene it's obvious that now she doesn't want to know about you

Jamie:that's not the point Darius....from the phone she doesn't know who's calling her so if she was home she would have answered right?

Darius:maybe you're not lucky to find her there when you phone

Jamie:it can't be....something must have happened I'm sure

Darius:Jamie you have to forget her...you have your life and she has her's and that's it if she wants you she will come for you

Tommy, Kwest and Sadie were in the car driving towards

Sadie's villa. They already took Portia home. They arrived and

Sadie was getting out.

Tommy:I had fun tonight

Sadie:me too

Tommy:will I see you again?

Sadie:phone me tomorrow

Tommy:you should say this evening

Sadie:can I have a kiss for good night?

Tommy gave a peck to Sadie.

Tommy:now leave so we can go to sleep

Sadie:good night.....Kwest

With that she left.

Tommy:she's not that bad as I thought and she's attractive some time

Kwest:even Portia she's quiet the sight

Tommy:why don't you say you couldn't stop looking at her

Kwest:yeah she's beautiful but she doesn't know me

Tommy:you were the one that didn't talked to her

Kwest:what did you want me to do?......I'm not like you T...I'm too much shy

Tommy:life is too much short to be shy in it

Meanwhile inside the Harrison's villa Victoria was getting down

the stairs with her luggage in hand when Sadie came in.

Sadie:you scared me......what are you doing Victoria?

Victoria:keep your voice low or you wake up your father

Sadie:what are you doing?....where are you going with that luggage?

Victoria:I can't stay here I have to leave so move so I can pass

Sadie:I'm not going to move until you tell me what going on....you can't just leave like this

Victoria:I can't continue to live like this....Sadie for once in your life do what I tell you go up in your room and forget about me once and for all...that's what you always wanted...your father is going to stay here with you and I'm not going to be in between you two anymore

Sadie:Victoria what are you saying?............is this because of me?.....am I the problem?......then I will be the one to leave.....this house is yours and dad wakes up tomorrow and he doesn't find you he will lose his mind

Victoria:I'm the one that's going to lose her mind if I stay a minute more in this house....and then you will really have reason to call me crazy and give me pills to....to shut my mouth......but until now I'm not crazy but here no one believes me....no one......now move so I can pass

Sadie:Victoria I'm going to walk from here but if you leave you're going to make a big mistake.......who told you that I didn't believe in you?....if you asked me I would have told you....it's true that we never talked or went that well with each other but you don't know me and you don't know what I think about you....and dad he doesn't believe you because he's afraid....and you have to understand him....he tries but you don't leave him....you have to forget about Angie.....I hope I see you tomorrow Victoria because you don't have to leave

**Teasers for next chapters**

**Sadie:Carmen did you saw Victoria this morning?**

**Hunter:what do you want?**

**Lily:hey Dr Dutois how are you over there?**

**Hunter:what do you want I said?**

**Jamie was trying to open the door to where Jude used to live.**

**Darius:are you crazy?....if someone sees us we're both going to lose our jobs....Jamie are you listening?.....ok move let me do this**

**Jude:and then what happens?**

**Jonquil:what do you think that happens?...the girl must go with the guy that chose her and she must do whatever...what he wants....anything he wants her to do....all his desires.....everything**

**Sadie:dad....you don't believe to what Victoria says?**

**Stuart:what?**

**Sadie:can it be right what she's saying?**

**Jerome came from behind Dahlia and he tried to scare her. **

**Liam was next to him.**

**Jerome:tell me Dahlia...have you heard anything last night in the corridors when you were all suppose to sleep in your rooms?**

**Dahlia looked up at Jude and even Liam did.**


	36. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

At the Harrison's house the next morning Sadie woke up and

went in the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. There was

a knock at the door and Carmen came in.

Carmen:good morning Miss Sadie I was going to buy at the mall do you need something?

Sadie:no, thanks.........Carmen do you see me intelligent?

Carmen:(laughs) what kind of question is that?

Sadie:come on Carmen I'm serious

Carmen:you want me to tell you?........I don't know much school

Sadie:what does it matter...I know someone that doesn't know school...he knows how to paint but he's really intelligent

Carmen:ah so this is a new guy?

Sadie:and if I tell you you promise you will tell no one?

Carmen:I can't promise....you know I can't lie to your father

Sadie:you're annoying

Carmen:I'm going to go now..you're sure you don't need anything?....maybe something for this new guy?

Sadie and Carmen both laughed and Carmen was about to

leave when Sadie talked again.

Sadie:Carmen did you see Victoria this morning?

Carmen:I have just went to wake her up

Sadie:so she's here?

Carmen:where do you thought she was?.......you know you're acting strange this morning

Sadie:why?......I don't see anything different

Carmen:love...... can change a person so much

At the brothel the girls were in the living room. Some were on

the sofa watching TV and the others were playing cards on a

table nearby. They were having some fun and Dahlia who

always was the one to begin new jokes and things to make the

girls laugh she decided to act as Jerome. She was imitating him

very well and the girls were laughing.

Dahlia:you Poppy come here in front of me

Poppy:me....but why always me Jerome?

Verbena:you know if he finds out what you're doing you will not laugh anymore

Iris:you know what me and Jerome doesn't have in common?...............religion.....he thinks he's god and I don't

The girls were laughing hard.

Dahlia:you do know who command here right Iris?.........me I'm the one that command here

In that moment Jerome and Liam came in and heard her last

statement.

Jerome:who commands here Dahlia?................no, Dahlia you didn't have to move .......stay how you were

Dahlia:how did I was?

Jerome:I can't tell you you know better than me...........come on...show us.....show us how

He bent down in front of her and pushed her legs open like she

was before and put the cigarette in her mouth.

Jerome:like this....(laughing)....good Dahlia you have a hidden an there ....don't you think Liam...she acted really like me........you really impressed me Dahlia......you see Liam the authority is everything......you have to know how to keep things in place and everything goes good.....and how do you keep authority....by acting how the persons in front of you deserve.....by showing power, discipline and show them who you really are, what you're capable to do.....by give a demonstration with a clown that tried to make fun of you...what do you think Dahlia?.....what do you think girls?........yesterday night everyone knows what happened......one of you tried to be bitchy..She began to scream in the middle of the corridor..(he screamed himself to show them how and make them more scared of him)....I have my suspects and how you all know I can't leave something like this pass...............tell me Dahlia..Have you heard anything the other night in the corridors?...when everyone was suppose to be sleeping in their rooms?

Dahlia:(looking at Jude)..I don't know Jerome

Jerome:are you sure Dahlia?

Dahlia:I'm sure Jerome I don't know who it was

Jerome walked towards Jude and bent down in front of her.

Jerome:do you know something Rose?

Jude said nothing; Jerome put his hands on her legs and began

moving it. Then he stopped and moved up and began to walk

away when he turned again.

Jerome:IT CAN'T BE THAT NO ONE KNOW ANYTHING.....good I give you a choice....how nice I am right?......if no one talks than everyone will be punished.......so no one knows anything?...it's strange....you don't want to talk?....fine don't than I will be the one to decide what to do

Jamie went to the cafeteria were Jude used to work, he so the

owner and went to talk to her.

Owner:is there a problem officer?

Jamie:no, no problems..is Jude Mills working today?

Owner:she doesn't work here anymore

Jamie:she doesn't work here anymore?

Owner:to tell you the truth we had an argument and she left and I was shocked...she never acted like that...I don't know what got in to her......did something happened officer?

Jamie:no, no Jude and I are friends that's all....so you didn't saw her from that day?

Owner:no, I didn't and she didn't even came to pick her pay check

Jamie:thanks

And with that he was leaving when the owner called him again.

Owner:officer.....if you see her tell her to come pick up her check

At the Harrison's villa Victoria was in the garden. She was fixing

the hair clip she once put on Sadie's bed side table. She was

even having memories of Sadie when she was little.

Victoria's thoughts

'At first when she came in this house I used to spend a lot of

time looking at her...I never saw a girl so hyper and her face

was always lit....Stuart couldn't choose a prettier girl then

her....her eyes so shiny and with an innocent smile.....she got

me stunned.....you can imagine Stuart....in that moment I had

to be happy I've got the family I always wanted...but in that

moment I felt a cold breeze around me....something cold that

told me to be careful..but careful from what?

_Flashback_

_Sadie younger was playing with Stuart, they were throwing the _

_ball to each other while Victoria was sitting on a bench looking _

_at them._

_Victoria:don't throw it so high Stuart or Sadie is going to hurt her self_

_Stuart:don't worry Victoria she's fine_

_Stuart threw again the ball high and this time Sadie fell._

_Victoria:Sadie_

_Victoria and Stuart both went near her._

_Victoria:Sadie is you alright?_

_Stuart:are you hurt?_

_Sadie:yes, daddy I hurt my leg_

_Victoria:let's take her inside...let me help you_

_Sadie:no.......daddy can you carry me_

_Of course Stuart picked her up and went inside with her._

_End of flashback_

Victoria's thoughts

'I felt so cold in that moment.....I felt so alone....and while time

passed I felt even more lonely.....but now after yesterday I'm

sure that things can change....and there is an open door again

that was closed for so long'

In that moment Stuart came out and walked towards Victoria.

Stuart:what are you doing Victoria?


	37. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Stuart:what are you doing Victoria?

Victoria:I was trying to fix this

Stuart:I remember when you bought that

Victoria:I didn't knew you would remember

Stuart:let me see it....you were it every day and you never took it out off your hair

Victoria:I know

Stuart:why are you fixing it?....you want to were it again?

Victoria:no, I'm not fixing it for me..I want to give it to Sadie

Stuart:to Sadie?

Victoria:I think it would look good on her what do you think?

At the brothel the girls went in there room and Jude and Dahlia

were in theirs.

Jude:what happened?

Dahlia:what happened?....let me tell you what happened don't do another one like this you got me in trouble

Jude:I didn't want any trouble...I didn't....

Dahlia:you didn't what?...you thought you were going to take your clothes and then leave out the door?...you don't know how Jerome can be

Jude:I know

Dahlia:yeah you know?...no, I don't think you know because if you did you would have never even thought to do something like this

Jude:what do you want me to do?...to accept everything like nothing happened?....I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAME HERE BUT I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE

Dahlia:don't shout....you understood nothing and you don't even care that you're getting me in trouble with you....listen to me carefully do something again like this and I will be the one that tells him

After a little bit of silence Dahlia spoke again and this time

softer.

Dahlia:do you think anyone of us choose this life Rose?.......me, my mother, Verbena, Poppy?.....we're all in the same situation here....no one choose this life...understood?....listen to me you have to accept things and Jerome you have to be scared from him...I know what happens in here....everyone knows but no one is going to come and tell you

Jude:I didn't know I was going to get all of you in trouble

Dahlia:Rose you can't be stupid here and you can't trust anyone...... it's all a lie when you see us all together because everyone thinks about himself here......no one talked before in front of Jerome even if I knew that everyone was thinking of you...and don't think that they kept their mouth shut to help you or because they love you...nothing comes with nothing

Jude:thanks

Dahlia:everything passes the hurt will subside and the sadness will get better but you have to listen to me or you're be sorry

After Jamie left the cafeteria to were Jude used to work Jamie

went to Jude's apartment to see if she was there. He rang the

bell more than once but no one answered.

At the Harrison's villa Stuart was in his office when Sadie came

in.

Sadie:where were you?...I haven't so you this morning and I missed you

Stuart:since when because these last few days you were running away from me

Sadie:come on dad you know it's not like that

Stuart:you know you always do what you want with me

Sadie:or better say I can do nothing with you

Stuart:but I'm your father Sadie and I have to keep you some discipline

Sadie:a few?....I have to plea to get out

Stuart:you're exaggerating now

Sadie:and I can't name a guy around you because you'll turn purple I don't know what you're going to do when I tell you I'm getting married

Stuart:marrying?....don't even think about it not now you're still too young so don't dream

Sadie:and if I find a guy and I fall in love with him?...and I decide to get married to him what will you do?......you don't know?......I tell you then you will go crazy...you're too much jealous of me......be honest dad you can't live without me

Stuart:no, no I will ever live without you better?

Sadie:so Carmen sent me here to see if you wanted to have lunch with us

Stuart:yes, tell her to serve I complete this and I come

Sadie was leaving when she turned again to talk to her father.

Sadie:dad....you don't believe to Victoria?

Stuart:what?

Sadie:can it be true what she says?

Stuart:from where did you bring this Sadie?

Sadie:I was just thinking

Stuart:it's not a question if I believe or I don't...Victoria is sick and she needs help

Sadie:but do you love her?

Stuart:what type of questions are these?....you know I love her

Sadie:it's just....I don't see you so much in love...it's like you're both together because you have to be....and I don't see any sense in this.....I mean how can you stay with her if you don't believe her?

Stuart:you're still too young to understand....me and Victoria...we promised each other to stay together forever in good and in the bad

Sadie:it wasn't what she was going to do

Stuart:what?

Sadie:yesterday Victoria was leaving dad...I was the one that stopped her...I found her with the luggage near the door

At Tommy's apartment Tommy was painting and Kwest was

sitting on the couch and they were talking.

Kwest:so what do you think about her?

Tommy:what does it matter what I think?....you like her so that's it...you like her right?

Kwest:yeah of course

Tommy:so that's it.... there's no problem....you like her she likes you I think

Kwest:you think...what do you mean you think?.....did Sadie told you something?

Tommy:if you knew what she told me

Kwest:what did she told you?....if you told anything to Sadie I kill you....I swear man you know how shy I am

Tommy:don't get hysteric Kwest I said nothing to Sadie but if you really like her you can't keep hiding around...and I think you have a chance

Kwest:I wish to....she's beautiful, caring and I see us good together....do you think if I ask her out she will accept?

Tommy:just ask her already

Kwest:and what I'm going to do with her boyfriend?

Tommy:that's not you problem but her's

Kwest:com on T I'm serious here she has a boyfriend that was long with him

Tommy:that's better because she will be bored of him

Kwest:do you take anything seriously?

Tommy:I'm serious....she has a boyfriend so what...from what Sadie told me he's rich and stupid and Portia is always complaining about him....and then there's you in the scene hot, sexy....a new adventure...excitements...she will not resist you a guy like you....she will be crazy about you

Kwest:yeah sure

Tommy:and if she doesn't want she can say no............life is a challenge....and the heart is always....

Kwest:don't begin with the poets....you know what I know that if she says no I will be the one looking stupid there


	38. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

At the mall Sadie and Portia were talking.

Portia:and how do you know that he likes me he hardly even knows me

Sadie:so what?....but do you like him?

Portia:he's nice but he's a little too shy

Sadie:he is like that at first but then he gets better at least that's what Tommy says...but if you don't try to go out with him you'll never know

Portia:and what leave my boyfriend?

Sadie:yeah

Portia:and than if I get out with Kwest and I don't like him?

Sadie:weren't you that said that you liked him?

Portia:yeah but I just so him once and he hardly speak...what if I don't like him when I get to know him better?...what if he's not interesting?

Sadie:come on Portia if you found your boyfriend interesting.....even a snail is more interesting than him

Portia:what do you have against my boyfriend?...he's nice

Sadie:yeah sure....I see you better with Kwest

Portia:yeah and you're saying that because he's friends with your boyfriend

Sadie:boyfriend....I don't know

Portia:and what else is he?....you always talk about him because Tom did that and Tom said that

Sadie:I just talk about him when I have nothing to say

Portia:than you have nothing these days

Back at Tommy's apartment Tommy finished the last touches of

Sadie's painting.

Tommy:so Kwest what do you think?

Kwest:good....really good

Tommy:yeah on of my best.....see how I made the light go in it....I'm really good

Kwest:god I don't stand you...you're too full of your self

Tommy:tonight I will take it to her

Kwest:where?

Tommy:at her house where else?

Kwest:are you crazy?......do you remember what her father did to you?

Tommy:(ignoring him) do you think she will like it?

At the Harrison's villa Victoria was in her room getting dressed.

After she finished there was a knock at her door and Stuart

came in.

Victoria:so how do I look?

Stuart:where are you going?

Victoria:nowhere....where do you think I'm going?

Stuart:what's happening to you?

Victoria:nothing....why I can't dress nice for my husband?

Stuart:Sadie told me everything I know you were going to leave........I don't recognize you anymore...you've changed

Victoria:I made a mistake when I was leaving yesterday...I was blind all these years...I never let her get close to me...I never tried to love her.....but yesterday she opened my eyes

Stuart:about whom you're talking?....Sadie?

Victoria:yes, Sadie...and for her that I'm going to stay here

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Carmen

came in and told Stuart that Jerome his brother wanted to talk

to him. Stuart told her that he was coming so she left.

Stuart:don't leave Victoria....this is your house and I need you

At the brothel Jonquil was in the changing room where they

change before their show. She was putting things in place and

searching for a dress for Jude. When she found it she gave it to

Jude to try it on.

Jonquil:so how I told you there will be a vase in the middle with flowers in it....you know which your flower is right?

Jude:yes

Jonquil:and?

Jude:Rose

Jonquil:Rose...now go on try it on

Jude:where?

Jonquil:where?.....go in there but you have to cut all this crap there is no time for shyness in here.....now let me explain to you so you will know exactly what's going to happen.....every girl has a different flower ok.....after the show the guests that of course are men they go near the vase full of flowers and one after another they choose their flower and when the girl see her flower she has to go with the guy that chose her. Did you understand?......you're ready let me see....good it fits you and you look good in it......so did you understand what I told you?.....you have to go with the guy that chose your flower

Jude:and then what happens?

Jonquil:what do you think happens?.....you have to go with the guest and do whatever it takes....whatever the guy asks you understood

Jude:no, I don't want

Jonquil:sweetie you want or you don't it doesn't matter...now you're here and you have to do what's necessary

Jude:no, I don't want.....I can't

Jonquil:don't worry the first time will be with someone you know....there will be someone from here to show you....to help you ok

Jude:please...please...please Jonquil help me....I can't stay here...I'm not right for here.....I'm not that kind of girl

Jonquil:Jude get up

Jude:please Jonquil I'll do anything but not that.....please I can't...please Jonquil

Jonquil:I said stop..I'm not going to be impressed by your crying.....there's no time for these scenes....now change and go back to your room understood

And with that Jonquil left and Jude was still crying on her knees.

At the Harrison's villa Jerome was waiting in Stuart office and a

few minutes later Stuart came in.

Stuart:so Jerome how is you?

Jerome:good and you?

Stuart:with some thoughts but good....sit down

Jerome:what did you wanted Stuart?

Stuart:I told you sit down Jerome

Jerome:I don't have time for bullshit....what do you want?

Stuart:Jerome sit down I'm not going to argue...I was looking at the accounts and I saw that a lot of money were withdrawn from your account

Jerome:that is right..my account

Stuart:Jerome I'm not trying to act as a father

Jerome:than what?

Stuart:you know our father left me in charge of our inherit and I'm trying to care about it that's all....I just want to know what you did with the money....just to know...there's nothing wrong.....after all they are yours.....just tell me where you spent them

Jerome:sure Stuart let me just think.......it's a little bit difficult to remember because I don't have the diary on me (sarcastically) I went abroad, I bought 4 suits, 3 pairs of shoes....if I remember well I went to the casino where I lost some money....the maintenance of the boat.....then all in food, drinks and outing...that's all we've got in life

Stuart:Jerome don't get me wrong but you can't keep going like this it's a lot of money for a few months

Jerome:don't get in the way Stuart...my life is mine and I want to live it how I want

Stuart:fine, but listen carefully to what I'm telling you....if you spend all the money that our father gave you I'm not going to leave you touch the other things of our family....understood...I'm just trying to help you

Jerome:I don't need your help

Stuart:listen to me...

Jerome:no, listen you to me I don't need your help or anyone else...and if you really want to help someone go help that crazy wife you've got

Stuart:JEROME

In that moment Sadie entered in the office.

Sadie:hey Uncle Jerome how is you?

Jerome:from what your father thinks I'm not that good

Stuart:leave us alone Sadie

Jerome:no, it's not necessary...stay here I'm the one leaving

And with that Jerome left.


	39. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Meanwhile at the brothel Jude was still in the dressing room on

the floor crying when Hunter passed by and heard the crying.

He went to see who was crying and there he saw Jude on the

floor with her back to him still in the dress crying.

Hunter's thoughts

'God sometimes I hate myself for what I did to her....look at her

She's so vulnerable...I just want to go and hug her...kiss her tell

her that everything was going to be fine....but I think it's too

late now...she hates me and I can't help her even if I wanted to'

He couldn't take it anymore to see her like that so he left.

Jamie and Darius went to Jude's apartment.

Darius:where are we?

Jamie:I tell you later

Darius:what are we going to do here?

Jamie:if something happens tell them that it was my fault and that I made you do it

Darius:what do you mean if something happens?.....look Jamie if you're not going to tell me I going to leave now

Jamie:I just came to see if she's here that's all

Darius:who?

Jamie:Jude

Darius:you're still thinking about her....leave her alone or she's going to destroy you

Jamie:I found out that she left her work .....I just want to talk to her that's all

Darius:so what am I doing here?

Jamie:wait for me here I will be back

With that Jamie entered the main door that was open and

walked up the stairs. Darius followed him, Jamie knocked on

the door a few times but there was no answer so he tried to

open the door with a lock pick.

Darius:what are you doing Jamie?...are you crazy?....if someone sees us we're going to get in trouble.......Jamie are you even listening?.......move let me do it

Darius tried and he opened it immediately. They went in and

closed the door behind them. Jamie called for Jude a few times

but of course there was no answer. Then he decided to take a

look around. Darius was in her bedroom when he noticed that

her clothes were missing so he called Jamie.

Darius:Jamie come in here

Jamie:what?

Darius:there are no clothes or shoes here

Jamie:what?

He went to the wardrobe opened it and found nothing. He

opened some drawers and nothing as well.

Jamie:I told you something happened to her I'm sure

Darius:look at these

Jamie:what did you find?

Darius:brochures of Europe...I think she left

Jamie:what like that?...without telling no one?

In that moment they heard a sound and went in the room from

where the sound came and saw Jude's cat.

Jamie:yeah and left him here?

Darius:it looks like that

At Jerome's penthouse Jerome and Hunter were talking.

Hunter:you have to stop and think....we can't go in this battle without a plan

Jerome:I had enough...enough of everything....I'm tiered to act stupid....he wants to know everything the boss...what does he think he is?.............it's about time that I have what expects me

Hunter:you have to calm down Jerome...........you can't go fast with these things you have to wait and see

Jerome:waiting....waiting...always waiting...it is all my life that I'm waiting...my brother always had everything and I had nothing....I had enough now Hunter.....I want what expects me now

Hunter:and what do you want?.....what do you want?

Jerome:everything.....not money because that my dear father made sure to shut me with them.....I want the power, the title, respect...do you understand

Hunter:you're panicking Jerome and you're not trying to reason

Jerome:and I don't have why....my brother can leave everything to that bitch he got from the institute....now that Angie is out of the scene there is Sadie that can take everything from me

Hunter:Jerome how many times I told you you have to wait...we have to go slow

Jerome:yeah you always say slow and time but that got us nowhere until now

Hunter:sometimes you think like a child.....just listen to me it's better if we don't begin trouble right now

Jerome:you don't understand.....he will leave her everything...you don't know how he looks at her sometimes I....

Hunter:what?

Jerome:she does what she wants with him....he's a sheep in her hands

Hunter:come on Jerome all the father's are like that with their child

Jerome:sometimes he treats her more like a lover then a child he's crazy about her, he doesn't reason with her around.....Hunter I want to free from her and soon

Hunter:and what do you have in mind?

Jerome:what do you think?

Hunter:what?.....bring her in the place...you're joking right?

Jerome:why not?.....what does it matter to us?.....at least for once I will be the one to bring a girl in there

Hunter:do you know what you're saying?......do you want to get me in trouble?.....we're talking about the daughter of an ex judge...who knows how much people he knows...even friends from our clients

Jerome:but you didn't thought so much when you brought Rose

Hunter:it's not the same......no one knows Jude and no one will ask for her...are you going to compare her with your brother's daughter?.......he will turn the world upside down to find her....for once in your life Jerome stop and think

Jerome:you that you know so much tell me what I should do so I don't lose everything

Hunter:marry her

Jerome:what?

Hunter:marry her...there's nothing in the law that says you can't...the girl is adopted so she's not your blood...and you know what to do to make her fall for you....marry her


End file.
